


Back To Black

by PokemonTrash



Series: Bizarre Nuzlocke [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: I did two nuzlockes that I named with an JJBA character, I’ll take off their tag in the story, Kakyoin being the first one to be introduced, Nuzlocke Challenge, They won’t be featured much but will be talked about, Those two will be featured with an bonus chapter, When a Pokemon dies, note, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 56,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonTrash/pseuds/PokemonTrash
Summary: He remembered defeating DIO.He remembered going back home.But,Where was he now?Jotaro Kujo ends up in the Pokemon World, not knowing how he was sent there. He ends up in Unova and starts his pokemon journey to possibly get home. However, the journey is more dangerous for him and now he has to deal with Team Plasma.
Series: Bizarre Nuzlocke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711378
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	1. Beginning

* * *

...

Where was he?

He remembered defeating DIO.

He remembered going back home.

But, where was he?

He was outside, laying on the grass. He couldn’t move. For some reason, he couldn’t move. He hoped he was paralyze but..

**Move.** **I have to move!**

He blinked once and was meet with small shadowy figures.

**No no no no no.**

**NO!**

He _needed_ to move now.

He was in danger.

However,

He could have sworn he saw other figure.

One bigger than the other ones.

He passed out.

* * *

Professor Juniper thought today was every normal day. The sun was bright, the winds flowed, and the trees moved their leaves around.

She was ready to feed her Pokemon, she would have a routine. First, the starters, then her Pokemon, and she would do some research. The research was the origins of where Pokemon came from.

She knew that one day, she would found out about the origins of Pokemon.

She thought it was weird. One of the Oshawotts entered the house. This would usually happen if they were hungry. 

” The food is ready,” she bend down to look at the Oshawott’s tag “ #0812.” She said to the Oshawott

All of a sudden, the Oshawott used Water Gun on her. “#0812!” She shouted, shocked and mad at the same time. The Oshawott was gone from her sight.

”Get back here!” She shouted, as she entered the backyard.

The backyard was filled with mostly starter Pokemon, ones that would be given out to beginner trainers.

She expected it to be filled with all the starters all over the place but she found it to be strangely quiet.

’This never happens.’ She thought to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the starter pokemon hurled around something. She could even see some of them trying to move whatever it was. Some of them were even crying!

She ran over to see what it was, the pokemon moved over. There, she saw it.

A large teenager laying in the grass, with a black jacket. Possibly been there for some time.

”Serperior!” She took out one of her Pokeballs and threw it out. There, the Regal Pokemon was out of its Pokeball.

”Serperior, I need you to use your vines to hold this man.” She told the Pokemon. The Pokemon obeyed and did that.

Now, she could see the teenager up close more. He looked like he was from Sinnoh, she wasn’t sure how he got here but she needed to help him.

Serperior laid the teenager down on her bed inside. She prepared some water for the teenager to have when we woke up.

”Serperior, return!” She called, the Serperior returning to his Pokeball.

Juniper ran back and forth across the room. ‘Who is this boy and how did he get here?’ She thought to herself.

”Ugh.”   
  


Juniper looked up and said the teenager up. “Hey, relax.” She told him. “I found you laying in the grass, it’s best that you relax. Here, have some water.” She told him, giving him the glass of water.

The teenager accepted it and drank it, he spoke again. “Where am I?” 

“You’re in Unova, Nuvema Town.” She answered.

”I’ve never heard of Unova before.”

Juniper was silent for a few minutes. The whole room seemed quiet, the only sounds coming from her machines she had.

”Do you know what Sinnoh is?” She spoke. Maybe he may be another region...

”No, what’s that?”

She was quiet again, this time for two minutes

”Unova and Sinnoh are a region here...” She answered the question slightly. “What’s your name?”   
  


“My name is Jotaro.”   
  


That was a start, she now had a name for the teenager. “If I hoped you don’t mind, but what about your last name?” She asked him.

”....Kujo.”

Juniper could’ve sworn he hesitated answering that question. ‘Jotaro Kujo’ she thought to herself. She have never heard of that last name before.

* * *

  
Jotaro’s eyes looked around the room. It was a pretty simple room. Bed, fridge, and an desk. However the other room was different, _very different._

The other room looked like a scientist’s room. Books were scattered on a table, two machines were present, and two bookshelves were presented as well.

Jotaro thought that this woman was a scientist. So he just had to ask.

”Are you a scientist?” He asked, curiously.   
  


“I’m more of a professor, actually.” She answered.

”My name is Professor Juniper, the Pokemon Professor of Unova.” She said to him.

’Pokemon?’ He thought to himself. What was that? Were they animals or something else?

”What’s a Pokemon?” He asked.

The whole room became silent, Jotaro could’ve sworn he said something he wasn’t supposed to.

”Pokemon are part of our lives, we use them for research or work. Some people even train Pokemon to battle!” She answered the question.

‘Battle?’ Jotaro thought. ‘Who would have to fight with animals?’   
  


”Professor!”

Jotaro and Juniper heard a girls voice coming from outside. He sworn he heard Juniper said, oh no not now.

The door opened and revealed two people. The first one was a girl, Jotaro guessed that she was one who said professor, with blonde hair and green eyes.

The second one was a boy with black hair and blue eyes, along with glasses.

”Bianca, don’t scream!” The boy said to the girl.

“I’m sorry Cheren, but I’m so excited to get my first Pokemon!” Bianca said to the boy.

”Professor, who’s that?”

Cheren and Jotaro locked eyes and Cheren had just pulled out that question just now.

”Bianca and Cheren, now’s not a good time. I’m going to ask you to leave.” Juniper said to them both.

All of a sudden, Jotaro got up from the bed.

”Wait! You can’t get up now, you need to rest!” Juniper shouted.

”I’m fine if I could stand up.” Jotaro said.

”But there’s a possibility that you’re hurt!” Juniper shouted at Jotaro.

” Listen, I’m not hurt. I know it.” Jotaro said, in a calm and collected voice.

”Hey Professor,” Bianca spoke in a small voice, but small enough to be heard.

”Is he going on a journey, like us?” Bianca said to Juniper.

”Bianca, I don’t think we should get involved in this!” Cheren said to Bianca in a mad but quiet voice.

”Sure, I guess.” 

The whole room seemed quiet, Juniper was the one who seemed shocked when Jotaro spoke.

” Listen Professor, I’m going to give you a hitch of why.” Jotaro spoke.

”One, I’m not from here. Two, I can possibly go home if I can explore this region. Third, I don’t know what a Pokemon is.” Jotaro spoke.

”What! You don’t know what a Pokemon is!” Bianca and Cheren shouted at the same time, being shocked at this info.

Juniper left the room and went to the backyard. Bianca and Cheren both stared at Jotaro for awhile.

”Yes?” Jotaro asked them.

”ISITTRUETHATYOUDONTKNOWWHATAPOKEMONIS?IFSOICANTELLYOUWHATAPOKEMONIS!” Bianca shouted, Jotaro unable to tell what came out of her mouth.

”Bianca, breathe in and out.” Cheren said to Bianca. “If I can talk, how do you know you’re not from here?” He asked to Jotaro.

”Simple, I don’t know what Sinnoh and Unova are.” Jotaro answered

* * *

Professor Juniper walked back to the room with three Pokeballs. Each one has a symbol on them.

”Jotaro, if you want to do this then, you must call me every time you get a badge.” Juniper spoke to Jotaro. “This way, I can know your progress thru. Now then, let me introduce you to the Pokemon.” She spoke to Bianca, Cheren, and Jotaro.

She pressed the button on each of the Pokeballs and there came out a white light. There stood three small figures in front of them.

“OMG! We’regettingPokemon!” Bianca spoke, her speech seeming fast.

Cheren looked at each of the three Pokemon in front of them. He needed to think about this decision, since this would be his starter.

Jotaro payed attention to one of the figures. An, what appear to be, Sea Otter. He walked forward to the otter. Bianca and Cheren observed Jotaro.   
  
Jotaro picked up the otter in his hands and held it. “I want this one.” He spoke to the Professor.

”So, you want Oshawott?” She asked Jotaro.

“Yes.” Jotaro answered.

**Jotaro choose Oshawott!**

”Awww, he chose a cute Oshawott!” Bianca spoke. “I’m going to chose Tepig!” Bianca told Juniper, stepping forward to Tepig.

”I’ll chose Snivy then.” Cheren told Juniper.   
  


“Wow, you’ll have decided your choice?” Juniper asked.

”Yes.” Bianca and Cheren spoked.

”Yeah.” Jotaro spoke after Bianca and Cheren finished.

”Here, take these Pokedexs!” Juniper said, giving each one of them a Pokedex. “These are to record the Pokemon you encounter in your journey.” Juniper explained to them.

”I’ll meet you at Route 1!” Juniper said as she left the house.

”So.... who wants to battle!” Bianca spoke, excited.

”We’ll do that outside, Bianca. We can’t do that here.” Cheren explained to Bianca. 

“Jotaro, right?” Bianca asked.

Jotaro nodded his head.” Alright then you and me, one on one battle!” Bianca shouted, calling out her Tepig.

* * *

  
Oshawott thought he would be chosen by the girl or boy, but he got the black jacket guy. Oshawott didn’t like him already.

And of course, he had been called out to battle, his first battle in his life, and it was against Tepig.

Oshawott waited, hand over his scalchop. Finally, he got an order. “Use Tackle, Padd!” His master called.

Wait, Padd? That was his new name? Nevermind that, he ran over to Tepig and hit him with his scalchop with force added.

Tepig flew back, a little. “Dang, Osah. You’re really strong,huh?” Tepig said.

”I’m just doing what I need to do, Tep.” Padd said. Padd looked back and saw his master just looking at him.

”Hey, give me an order.” Padd said, he knew his master couldn’t understand him but still he said that. Padd found his master nodding at him after he said that.

Tepig went down after more Tackles.

Then Padd had to fight Snivy, he hated Snivy.

”You’re going down Osah!” Snivy yelled.   
  
“Oh really?” Padd asked. “We’ll see, Sni.”   
  
The battle took a bit longer but Padd won the battle. “Yes, I won!” Padd screamed. His master held him up and started to spin him away. “You sure did, Padd.” Jotaro said.   
  


Wait, he spoke back.

Maybe he will like his new trainer.

* * *

”Okay Jotaro, we’ll see you at Route 1.” Cheren said, leaving the building as he said that.

There Jotaro was alone, with his starter Padd the Oshawott.   
  
“Hold me, I want to see Route 1 as well!” Padd said, excitement in his voice.  
”Okay okay,” Jotaro said, allowing Padd to climb on his shoulder. “ Also, don’t tell Juniper about the room.”   
The room laid in ruins due to Bianca and Cheren battles.

”Don’t worry, she won’t be able to understand me!” Padd said, as Jotaro left the building.   
“Wait,” Jotaro thought in his head for a second, “ humans can’t understand Pokemon?” He asked his Oshawott.

”Yeah!” Padd explained. “Wait, ohhhh.” Padd realized.

”We’re here already.” Jotaro explained to Padd. 

* * *

“Jotaro, you’re here! Professor is going to teach us how to catch a Pokemon!” Bianca explained to Jotaro.

”First, you send out your Pokemon.” Juniper said as she let out a Minccoin out against an Patrat.

”Then you weaken the wild Pokemon!” Juniper’s Minccoin then used Pound on the Patrat bringing down its HP bar.

”Now, you throw a PokeBall!” Juniper shouted, as she threw a PokeBall at the Patrat. The ball shocked once, twice, three times and the Pokemon was caught.

”Here, take these five PokeBalls.” Juniper gave Bianca, Cheren, and Jotaro five PokeBalls each. Juniper walked back to Nuvema Town

”I’m going first, see you guys!” Bianca shouted while running ahead.

”Bianca, no!” Cheren screamed as he ran to catch up to Bianca.

”Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to catch a new Pokemon.” Jotaro said to Padd. “Yeah, wouldn’t hurt!” Padd said.

**“Why hello there, mates!”** an voice called to Jotaro and Padd.

Padd looked around and looked ready to attack. “Who’s there?” Jotaro said in a calm voice.

A figure jumped out from the shadows to the light.

**”Did you mates say you wouldn’t mind a new member?”** The voice spoke, being an Patrat.

”Cause,” The Patrat bowed, “ I wouldn’t mind joining you mates!” He said, standing up.

”The names Laggon, mates!” Laggon the Patrat spoke.

“Padd, what do you think?” Jotaro asked Padd. “Yes, he can join!” Padd’s excitement showing.

”Alright Laggon,” Jotaro took out an PokeBall. “I need to you enter this PokeBall.” Jotaro spoke to Laggon.

Laggon ran up to the PokeBall and pressed the button. There he was sucked up in the ball, and once, twice, three times. Laggon was caught.

”We’re off to a good start.” Jotaro said


	2. On The Road To Striation City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro rests at the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town before continuing on to the road. However, he’s doesn’t like an speech at Accumula Town...

“So Laggon, why did you want to join us?” Padd asked.

”Well, I want to adventure places besides Route 1. It gets boring when you lived in the same place, mate.” Laggon answered.

”I understand.” Padd answered back.

”I think it’s time to return to your PokeBalls.” Jotaro added.

”Alright, Boss!” 

“No! Two more minutes!”

Jotaro recalled his Pokemon back to their PokeBalls and noticed Bianca and Cheren. ‘ I guessed they waited for me?’ Jotaro thought.

”Oh, Jotaro! Me and Cheren waited for you!” Bianca shouted to Jotaro.

”Bianca, please don’t run like that ever again...” Cheren said, short of breath.

“I bet Jotaro could’ve caught up faster than you, Cheren!” Bianca said

”We just meet him!” Cheren yelled. “Okay, that doesn’t matter, right now we’re at Accumula Town.” 

  
“Oh Jotaro, the Professor wanted to give you this!” Bianca gave Jotaro a phone like item.

”It’s a Xtranscevier, you can call me, Cheren, and Professor anytime!” Bianca explained to Jotaro.

”Thanks.” Jotaro said.

* * *

Accumula Town was a small town but was called the fast-growing-town. Jotaro eyes drifted to an red and blue building, colors catching his interest.

He entered it and supposedly it was an Pokemon Center. He walked forward and talked to the nurse upfront.

”Hello there sir, may I heal your Pokemon?” She said.

He said yes and waited for the nurse to heal his Pokemon. Once that was done, he went to the shop besides the exit door.

He bought some potions and more Pokeballs. Jotaro exited the Center and was surprised that the Town Square had a crowd now. He noticed Cheren among them. Cheren also noticed Jotaro.

”Jotaro, come over here. Something’s going on.” Cheren said in a voice small but able to be heard.

Jotaro walked over to Cheren to see what’s happening.

There in the square, laid a group of people. Someone walked forward and introduced themselves to the crowd. “My name is Ghetsis. I’m here representing Team Plasma.” Ghetsis said to the crowd before continuing, “ Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation.”

Jotaro looked around the crowd, the people looked confused when he said that. “What is he talking about?” Cheren said to himself.

  
“We all believe that humans and Pokemon are partners living together, but is that really the truth?” Ghetsis spoke once more.

Jotaro didn’t like where this was going, he even forgot about his Pokemon exiting their PokeBalls. “What is this?” Padd spoke softly. 

“Pokemon are subjected to selfish commands of trainers, they are pushed around when they are our ‘partners’ at work.” Ghetsis explained.

Jotaro continued listening even though he didn’t like what was being talked about. “I hope this is over soon...” Jotaro said.

“Tell me, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings called Pokemon?”   
  
Laggon heard people say liberate, with confusion. “Oh please no.” Laggon said to himself.

“That’s right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equal. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed.” Ghetsis spoke, his team packing everything up and leaving, along side with Ghetsis.

”I don’t believe what that man said!” Cheren said, angry raising inside him.

”We consider Pokemon are friends, I’m sorry you had to heard that.” Cheren apologized.   
  


“Listen, I haven’t been here for a day, but I already consider Pokemon as friends, so don’t apologize.” Jotaro said.

Jotaro felt something pulling on his pants, he looked and there was Padd, Laggon behind him.

”H-hold me, please!” Padd said, crying from what he heard.

”Your Pokemon just spoke.”

Both Cheren and Jotaro looked at the direction of the voice, by now the crowd was gone. There, a boy with green hair was looking at Jotaro.

”I know you don’t believe me, but your pokemon just spoke now.” The boy said.

”Hey, calm down, you’re talking too fast.” Cheren said to the boy.

”I’m N.” He spoke.

”It’s a shame though, that you can’t hear them. Your Oshawott seemed sad.” N said, clearly to Jotaro.

”Yeah, he seemed sad because of that speech.” Jotaro said.

”Why?” N then walked forward to Cheren and Jotaro. “ I’ve seen many Pokemon abused or left behind by their owners. How do I know that you won’t do the same?” N said.

* * *

”Why hello there, why do you seem sad little otter?”   
  


Padd and Laggon jumped at the voice. There was a Purrlion talking to Padd.

”You know N can let you free.” Purrloin spoke.

Padd was still crying from the whole speech and the thought of being liberated by his master made him unable to answer back.

”Back off, mate.” Laggon spoke, coming to Padd’s rescue. “ We don’t want to be set free, we want to be with the Boss.” Laggon spoke again.

The Purrlion seemed mad about this. “ He’s only using you guys, once you’re useless, he’ll abound you guys.” Purrlion said.

”No, I won’t, you stupid cat.” 

* * *

“Hey back off, you’re getting a bit too close.” Cheren said to N, who was close to Jotaro.

”Now, let’s just calm down and talk about this, right Jotaro?” Cheren asked.

Jotaro was going to say yes, but he heard his Pokemon’s conversation.

”He’s only using you guys, once you’re useless, he’ll abound you guys.”   
  


“No, I won’t, you stupid cat.” Jotaro said, turning around to see the voice of who said that, which belonged to an Purrlion.

”Purrlion!” N shouted. At that moment, the cat ran back to his friend.

”You can also understand Pokemon?” N spoke to Jotaro, curiously. ”Cause, if that’s so, then let me hear your Pokemon's voice again!” N shouted at Jotaro, his Purrloin ready to battle.

”Laggon, I need you to use Le-“ Jotaro was cut off as Padd tackled the Purrlion.

“I’ll handle this, master!” Padd said, looking back to Jotaro.

”Do what you do best, Padd! Tackle!” Jotaro shouted.

Padd used Tackle about three times, as the Purrloin used Scratch. The Purrloin got a Critical Hit, making Padd HP go to red and Padd’s body flying and crushing.   
  
“Laggon, cover for Padd!” Jotaro shouted at his Patrat. “You got it, Boss!” Laggon ran to the Purrloin.

Jotaro ran to Padd, who was coughing out blood a bit. Jotaro grabbed one of the Potions and used it on him. “Padd, you can do this.” Jotaro said to the otter.

Padd stood up, though he stopped bleeding, there were wounds on his body. Padd ran up to the Purrlion and landed an Critical Hit.   
  


“You fought well, I’ll be leaving now.” N said, picking up his Purrloin and walking away.

* * *

“You never told me you could understand Pokemon, Jotaro!” Cheren said.

”Padd told me, that humans couldn’t understand Pokemon so I didn’t tell you or Bianca.” Jotaro explained.

Before heading to Route 2, Jotaro stopped at the Pokemon Center and healed his Pokemon. He also bought some Pokeballs and Potions.

”I’m going ahead, you can meet me at the Trainer School in Striation City. See you, Jotaro.” Cheren said, while walking away.

”Master, let’s never encounter that N guy, please.” Padd said.

”I would say yes, but somethings telling me that we’re going to meet again.” Jotaro said, hoping Padd wouldn’t cry.

”Well, we’ll get tough and beat him again!” Padd explained.

All of a sudden, Padd was attacked by a dog-like figure. “Mate, you okay?!” Laggon said, running up to Padd.

“Hey, don’t attack me!” Padd shouted.

”I couldn’t help it, sorry!” The Lillipup said, excitement in her voice.

Jotaro quickly threw a Pokeball at the Lillipup, catching it. He pressed the button, revealing the puppy Pokemon.

”Wait, are you my trainer!?” Lillipup shouted.

”Yes, but don’t tackle Padd like that ever again.” Jotaro explained, to the puppy.

”Can my name be Grace??” Lillipup asked.

”Sure.” Jotaro agreed.

* * *

  
“Alright, everybody we’re almost at the next city. We can heal up there.” Jotaro explained to the team.

”Yeah!” All three of the Pokemon said.

”JOTARO!” An familiar voice shouted.

Jotaro was attacked by an hug by Bianca. “Okay, sorry for that.” She said. “Now, let’s battle!” She sent out her Tepig and Lillipup.

”Padd. Laggon. You know what to do.” Jotaro said to the two Pokemon.

Tepig was taken down by Padd’s Water Gun, which he learned after the battle with N. Lillipup was taken down by Laggon’s Tackle. Laggon felt like he learned a new move, Bite.

”Oh by the way, Cheren is in the Trainers School.” Bianca said.

”I know, he told me, but thanks for telling me that anyways.” Jotaro explained.

* * *

He arrived in the Trainer School and, even though whatever lesson happened a few minutes ago, there were still people in the building. One of them being Cheren.

”Oh Jotaro!” Cheren noticed him. “The Gym Leader was here, a few minutes ago.”   
  


“Gym Leader?” Jotaro wondered.

”Basically, if you want to be Champion then you have to fight the Gym Leaders to get their badges.” Cheren explained.

”Now then, I want to test items. Can we battle?” Cheren asked him.

Jotaro let out Grace and Padd( for Cheren’s second Pokemon). “Sure.” Jotaro said.

It was a tough battle but Grace took out his Snivy and Padd took out his Purrloin.

”Wow, you’re actually strong.” Cheren said, with a bit of sadness in his voice. “Oh you should check out the Dreamyard, Jotaro.” Cheren said.

After saying that, Jotaro left the building but noticed some berrys in his bag. He guessed that Cheren managed to sneak these into his bag.

”Why hello there, trainer!” 

Jotaro looked at the man who had said that. He wondered why he had said that.

”I see that you chose Oshawott for your starter, it’s weak against grass types!” The man explained. “I’m Cilan, one of the Gym Leaders! I think it’s best that you prepare for grass type Pokemon, sir!” Cilan explained.

”I’ll be seeing you in my gym later!” Cilan spoke before entering his gym.

* * *

After battling trainers in the Dreamyard, Jotaro meet a woman giving out free Pokemon. His team were around the tens with only Grace needing to catch up.   
“Would you like a Pansear, it’s a fire type and good against grass type!” The woman said.

”Sure, but how did you get this Pokemon?” Jotaro asked.

”She was abounded, I managed to find her on Route 2, near the trees just sitting there. I hoped I can help her explore, but I’m not a trainer.” The woman explained, giving Jotaro a PokeBall.

Jotaro opened the PokeBall and meet his new member of the team. “Alice, is that you?” The Pansear asked. It then looked up, shock filling up her eyes.

”You’re my new trainer, right?” Pansear asked.

”What did your trainer call you before?” Jotaro asked. “She called me Amber.” Pansear answered.

”You can keep it.”   
  


“What?”

”Welcome to the team, Amber” Jotaro said to the confused Pansear.

* * *

After training on Route 2, everybody was level ten. Amber was the only one who started out as level ten but he still accepted it.

”Master, are we going to battle the Gym today?” Padd asked.

”No, we’re doing it tomorrow.” Jotaro answered.

”May I ask why, Boss?” Laggon asked, confusion by why they’re weren’t doing it today.

”I want to sleep.” Jotaro explained.

”Now that you mention it, I’m a bit tired.” Grace said, adding to the conversation.

”I’ll make a campfire here.” Jotaro said. ”Laggon, get some sticks. Amber, I’ll tell you when to use Incinerate.” Jotaro explained to his two Pokemon members.

* * *

The fire was blazing and still strong.

Night fell over and Jotaro was tired.

Jotaro began to fall asleep when he saw Padd and the others besides him.

”What?” Jotaro asked.

”Can you tell us a bedtime story?” Padd asked his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a bonus chapter.  
> Note: Even though there hasn’t been any deaths yet, I decided to put up major character deaths.


	3. Bonus: Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro tells the team a bedtime story.

Jotaro stared at Padd for a bit, thinking of his answer for a bit. “No.” Jotaro said, quickly making the otter mad.

”Cmon, I can’t sleep! The Professor would tell the Oshawotts a bedtime story before sleeping!” Padd objected.

”Do I look like a Professor?” Jotaro replied back.

”Guys! Do you want a bedtime story?” Padd asked the others.

”I’ve appreciate it,Boss.”

”Yes,yes,yes,yes, YES!”

”Not really.”

Padd started at Amber, the Pansear looking at the fire. The Pansear chose to isolate herself from the others due to her previous trainer.   
  


“Amber, cmon! Master could tell us an awesome story! One you might find interesting!” Padd said to the Pansage.

”Fine.” Amber said to the otter.

Jotaro looked at his team, they wanted a story for tonight. What could he tell them? “Alright everyone, gather around me. This is going to be one story.”   
  
His Pokemon quickly gathered around him. Padd on his shoulder, Laggon on his hat, Grace sitting on his left side, and Amber just sitting by his leg.

”Alright, there was a boy called Jonathan Joestar. He treated everyone with respect and his father was rich.”

”What about his mommy?” Grace asked

”His mother went up to the clouds after an accident happened.” Jotaro tried explaining, without bringing up ‘dead’.

”However, one day,his father adopted an brother for him. His name was Dio, however Dio treated Jonathan mean.”

“Why would he do that?” Padd asked.

”Dio was raised in the bad areas where violence was around. He hated the rich because they did nothing to help the poor. Dio did several bad things to Jonathan, however Jonathan befriended a girl named Erina.”

”True love at first sight!” Laggon explained.

”However, Dio found out and he stole Erina’s first kiss!”   
  
“Monster, that Dio guy is a monster!” Grace screamed.

”Jonathan fought against Dio for that, the fight was interrupted by Jonathan’s father and told him both to go to their rooms. Jonathan noted a mask, that popped off when blood came into contact with it.”

”That mask will be used for evil....” Amber said.

”The years went by, and Jonathan and Dio were friends. However Jonathan’s father was dying. But, it turns out that Dio was poisoning Jonathan’s father!”   
  
“What?!? Why would he do that?!?” Padd screamed.

”Dio wanted to be rich, so Jonathan went to the bad areas to find a cure for his father. But then, he was jumped! He managed to defeat the three people, but then a whole crowd of bad people came!” 

”Jonathan can survive this, I know it!” Laggon replied.

”However one of the people, Speedwagon, helped Jonathan to make sure he wasn’t hurt. There Jonathan found a man who made poison. When Jonathan confronted Dio about this, he tried acting innocent. But, Speedwagon was there looking out for Jonathan. The mask,I said earlier, it could turn anyone to an vampire!”  
  


”Vampire!?!” Amber screamed.

”Oh no!” Laggon shouted.

“Dio took out a knife and tried to stab Jonathan, but he stabbed Jonathan’s father because he pushed Jonathan out of the way. Jonathan saw his father pass away in his arms.” 

“NOOOOO!” Padd screamed, tears flowing down his eyes.

”Hey Padd, calm down, we aren’t halfway done.” Jotaro explained.

”Tell us another one, not this one please!” Padd screamed at Jotaro.

* * *

  
Jotaro looked at the rest of his Pokemon. “Do you want me to tell another story?” He asked them.

”Yes please, this one is kinda sad...” Grace said.

”If it helps Padd calm down, then sure Boss!” Laggon replied.

”I guess.” Amber said.

“All right, another story it is.” Jotaro said, plainly.

”There was a boy who lived in Japan. He was feared at his school cause of his appearance and height.”

”I don’t know what Japan is, but it seems fun!” Padd said.

”One day, he went to jail believing he was possessed by an evil spirit after an fight. His mother’s father Joseph Joest-“

”So this Joseph guy was related to Jonathan?” Laggon asked.

”Yes, Joseph Joestar wanted to release his grandson from jail. His grandson refused because of the evil spirit possessing him, so Joseph had a friend. His friend also had a evil spirit, he learned what the spirit was.”

”What was it?” Grace asked.

”It was called a Stand. Stands represent the manifestation of an individual’s innate fighting spirit.”

”Wow, I wish I had one! I’ve call it Deep Sea!” Padd explained.

”Let me tell the story Padd.” Jotaro said to the excited otter.

”Sorry!”

”Anyways, the grandson, whose name was JoJo, had a powerful stand called Star Platinum. JoJo and Avdol, Joseph’s friend, fought. JoJo exited the jail cell, and Joseph explained why he was at Japan.”

”Wait, didn’t the mate live in Japan?” Laggon asked.

”No, Joseph lived in an similar place like Unova. It was called New York. All, I’m saying is that he flew to Japan.” Jotaro said to Laggon.

”Joseph had been there, because DIO had stole Jonathan’s body!”   
  


“AHHHHHH!” Padd screamed.

”Mate, calm down!” Laggon said, trying to calm him down.

After Padd screamed, Jotaro could’ve sworn that some wild Pokemon were now awake. He knew that this was an bad idea.

”Okay, you’re all going to bed.” Jotaro said, as he stood up from his spot.

Laggon fell off his hat, Padd was clinging on to Jotaro’s shoulder, Grace fell face first on the ground, and Amber was sound asleep.

”I’m never going to tell you guys a story never again.” Jotaro said.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god..” Padd said, in a low voice, scared.

”It’s best if we try to forget this happened.” Jotaro said.

Jotaro looked around and found his team was already asleep, all expect for Padd. He patted Padd on his head and laid down on the grass.

There, Jotaro slept. Padd came down from his shoulder and tried sleeping besides Jotaro.

That night, Padd felt safe from the vampire, that was called Dio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Padd is now traumatized.


	4. Trio Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro battles the first Gym Leader in his journey.

Jotaro woke up and looked around. The fire was out, his Pokemon were still asleep, and they were out camping.

’Best to put them in their Pokeballs’ Jotaro thought to himself. Jotaro stood up from his spot and took out some PokeBalls.

He returned everyone to their PokeBalls. ‘I wonder what Pokemon the Gym Leader uses? It’s possibly grass, due to what Cilan said.’ Jotaro thought to himself, remembering his encounter with Cilan.

He arrived at the Gym, still outside. He entered in and the place looked like a restaurant.

People were eating, waiters and waitress were taking orders and delivering dishes. Jotaro was confused, this place was a gym?

”Oh, hello there sir!” A waitress called to him.”Table for one?” She asked.

”Yes.” Jotaro said, still unsure if this was really the gym or not.

”Great, follow me!” She said, having a menu in her hand.

From there, Jotaro followed the waitress, she sat him down on a medium table.

”Please look at the menu, I’ll be right back to take your order, mister?” She said.

”Jotaro.” He answered back.

”Alright mister Jotaro! Please look at the menu!” After saying that, the waitress walked away.

Jotaro sat down and grabbed the menu. He was confused on most of the menu items, like Slowpoke Tail, who would eat that? Plus that item was expensive, nearly costing eight thousand. Jotaro kept on looking but one of the items caught his eye.

_Gym Challenge_

_Compete For A Badge And Food On Us!_

  
‘So, this place really is the Gym!’ Jotaro thought to himself. Jotaro looked around for the waitress to come back.

He was bored somewhat quickly after he couldn’t find her. However after some time, she returned with a quest chest pad.

“Have you decided on what you want to order, sir?” The waitress asked, ready to write anything down.

“I want the Gym Challenge.” Was all Jotaro replied to the waitress.

The waitress put down the check pad and walked to the middle of the restaurant. “Attention everyone!” She shouted. “We have a received a Gym Challenge by Jotaro!” She shouted once again, and pointed at Jotaro.

”A trainer who hasn’t receive a gym badge so far, we hope you enjoy the show!” The waitress shouted once more and walked away.

Jotaro got up from his seat, walking upfront to the middle of the restaurant, and he expected stares coming from everyone in the restaurant. Instead he got applause from the people.

”Mommy, look! A challenger!” A boy shouted.

”He has guts for doing the gym challenge.” A man say.

”You can do it!” A woman said aloud.

* * *

Jotaro sent out Amber from her Pokeball. The Pansear got startled by the applause, as if waking up.

”What?” Amber said, in a low voice.

”This is my first Gym battle, you’re my ace in the hole, Amber.” Jotaro said to the Pansear. “Cmon, we need to get going.” He said.

  
All of a sudden, there was a huge door blocking Jotaro from continuing. The symbol looked like a fire one, and there were three panels on the floor which also had symbols.

“If Cilan told me to work on grass type pokemon, because of me getting Oshawott...” Jotaro thought to himself.

”Then,” He began to think, and believed he found the conclusion, “ is this gym about type advantages?” Jotaro said out loud.

People were interested into this trainer, some had seen other gym challenges happen here. He figured out the gym puzzle, now he had to step on the panels.

Jotaro walked over to the blue panel, the one with a droplet. The door opened and Jotaro continued.

”Why good morning, sir!” A waiter said, coming from nowhere. “Would you like a plate of battles?” The waiter said.

The waiter sent out a Lillipup, while Jotaro sent out Amber for this battle. “Lillipup, use Tackle!” The waiter called. The Lillipup dashed and hit Amber ,but thankfully it didn’t do that much damage.

”Amber, use Incinerate.” Jotaro called to the Pansear. She sent out a blast of fire towards the Lillipup. It took half of the Lillipup’s health away.

”Tackle!”

”Incinerate.”

The waiter’s Lillipup had been knocked out. “My, my, what a battle! You may now proceed.” The waiter said.

Jotaro used a potion to heal Amber before he continued. “Hey Amber, I’m going to let Padd take care of this. I want you to save your moves for Incinerate.” Jotaro said.

”Oh okay.” Amber said, a bit sad.

Padd had been taken out, and immediately went to Jotaro’s shoulder. Everybody at the restaurant awww at the sight of it.

Jotaro continued until, he was blocked by another door with an symbol. He knew what to do now, he stepped on the green panel with an leaf symbol.

”You’re close to the Gym Leader, you know.” A waitress said, holding a tray having two pokeballs.

”Now Patrat, go!” She said, sending out her Pokemon.

Jotaro nodded at Padd, which leap off his shoulder to the ground.

“Patrat, Leer!” The waitress called. The Patrat looked at Padd with intimidating eyes. Padd’s defense fell. “Water Gun.” Jotaro called. Padd spit out a blast of water at the Patrat. Half HP nice, Jotaro thought to himself.

After another Water Gun, the Patrat fainted, leaving the waitress with one Pokemon left.

”Go Purrlion!” She said, sending out the cat Pokemon.

Padd looked scared but didn’t want to show it, so he held a stance to not be scared.

”Water Gun.” Jotaro called, Padd sent the Purrloin a blast of water, soaking the cat.

“Bite, Purrloin!” The waitress called, the Purrloin dashed to Padd and bite him. Padd quickly threw off the cat.

”Water Gun.” Jotaro called, ‘when will this cat faint?’ Jotaro thought to himself.

It took another Water Gun to make the Purrloin faint, Jotaro glad that battle was over.   
  


“Just answer the door and you’re meet the Gym Leader!” The waitress explained.

The last door was one with a leaf symbol, Jotaro stepping on the panel with the flame symbol. There, Jotaro stepped forward but forgot something.

”Hold on Padd, I need to heal you.” He said to the otter. After that was done, Jotaro looked around for the Gym Leader. Cheren didn’t tell him much but he knew that they would be strong if they were to give out badges to people who defeated them.

* * *

The lights turned off for a second, until a burst of flame appeared, giving the place light.

”Hello there, Challenger!” An unfamiliar voice said. ‘This isn’t Cilan, isn’t a Gym Leader only one person?’ Jotaro thought to himself.

As the flame faded away from the left side, a slow flow of water blew from the right side.

”We welcome you to our Gym.” An another unfamiliar voice called.

In the middle of the room, leaves fell to the ground.   
  


”We’ll introduce ourselves now.” A voice said. ‘Wait, that’s Ci-‘ Jotaro thought was interrupted by the introductions.

”I’m Chili!” The figure from the left side said.

”I’m Cress.” The figure from the right side said.

”And I’m Cilan!” Cilan said.

”We welcome you to the Striaton Gym!” All three of them said.

“Wait a second, I remember you!” Cilan said, direct to Jotaro.

”Brother, do you know this guy?” Chili asked Cilan.

”Yes, I told him to work on grass type Pokemon because he chose Oshawott.” Cilan replied.

”I’m here for the badge.” Jotaro spoke up.

”Well, you’ll face me because of your starter choice. I also recommend switching your Pokemon before you start.” Cilan said, noticing the Oshawott.

”No, I’ll still use him.” Jotaro replied.

”Alright then, let’s battle!” Cilan spoke.

* * *

**Cilan vs Jotaro**

”Go, Lillipup!” Cilan said, as he let out the Puppy Pokemon.

Jotaro nodded to Padd.

”Work Up, Lillipup!” Cilan called, the Lillipup focused and closed his eyes, making some of its stats go up.

”Water Gun.” Jotaro called, Padd blasting the Puppy with water.

”Work Up, again!” Cilan called, the Lillipup did the same thing.

“Water Gun.” Jotaro called. ‘Why isn’t he attacking?’ Jotaro thought to himself.

”Now, Tackle!” Cilan called, the Lillipup dashed towards Padd, making Padd lose half of his health. Padd attacked with an Water Gun.   
Both Pokemon now having half HP.

‘How did that Lillipup do that much damage?’ Jotaro thought to himself. 

“Tackle!” Cilan called, the Lillipup making Padd HP in low health. Once again, Padd retailed with an Water Gun. Once that happened, Padd coughed up some blood, needing a potion.

Jotaro ran up to him and used a potion, bringing him to 30- something HP. This time, the Lillipup brought the health down to ten-something HP. This gave a Jotaro a plan.

Padd was healed, back to health, and HP was brought down to half. “Now, Water Gun!” Jotaro called.

After that Water Gun, the Lillipup fainted. “ That wasn’t your main pokemon, right?” Jotaro said to Cilan.

”You’re correct, Jotaro. Now then, Pansage come out!” Cilan said, as he sent out his next Pokemon.

’Shit, need to switch.’ Jotaro thought to himself.

”Padd, return!” Jotaro called. “Go, Amber!” Jotaro said.

The Pansear looked around and remembered what her trainer said. Amber relaxed and looked ready.

”Work Up!” Cilan called, the Pansage following his command.

’Shit!’ Jotaro thought to himself. “Amber, use Incinerate!” Jotaro called, Amber blew fire at the Pansage. Though it was super effective, it only did a quarter of the Pansage’s health.

”Vine Whip, Pansage!” Cilan called out, the Pansage whipping out vines and hitting them on Amber. It wasn’t super effective, but it did a quarter of Amber’s health.

”Amber, you’re going to use Incinerate then Lick. I need the Pansage to be paralyzed.” Jotaro whispered to Amber. Amber nodded.

Another Vine Whip and Incinerate went on, the next turn Amber used Lick. No luck, the next turn Amber used Lick again, no luck.

”Pansage, take this potion.” Cilan said, bending down to spray his Pansage.

Jotaro didn’t even notice the Pansage’s health be at red, shit! However, he noticed that the Pansage’s health wasn’t completely restored.   
  


Without an command, Amber blasted fire at the Pansage. Though this time, it lasted longer and the Pansage’s HP went down to red instantly.

Amber got a Crit.

”Now, Amber!” Jotaro shouted, he knew Amber would do it. So, Amber blasted fire once more, this time the Pansage fainted.

* * *

”My, my, what a interesting battle!” Cilan said.

Cilan walked up to Jotaro, Jotaro was taking deep breaths after an battle like that, an long battle.

Cilan opened his hand, holding something in his hand. “ I award you with the Trio Badge for defeating me!” Cilan said, giving the badge to Jotaro.

Jotaro held the badge, feeling proud of Padd and Amber. “Thank you.” He said to Cilan.

”Here, take a badge case.” Cilan replied, offering Jotaro a case.

Jotaro opened the case and put the Trio Badge in.   
  
“Everyone,” Cilan shouted, “ your dinner will be free as Jotaro has completed the Gym Challenge!” Cilan finished the sentence.   
  


Right at that moment, the whole restaurant applauded for Jotaro, he was ready to leave the Gym but felt a hand on his shoulder.

”Hey man, you gonna eat after an battle like that. The food’s free by the way!” Chili said to Jotaro.

There Jotaro was eating along with his team, he even ordered the SlowPoke Tail and it ( somehow) tasted good. Meanwhile his Pokemon received the luxury Pokemon food, which was said to be more rich and better than regular Pokemon food.

* * *

As Jotaro exited, there was someone standing outside, waiting for someone. The girl then noticed him, and walked up to him. “Are you Jotaro? My name’s Fennel, I was friends with Professor Juniper since college!” Fennel explained. 

“Yes, I’m Jotaro.” He said, plainly.

”Okay, come to my house. I’ll explain!” Fennel said, as she made a gesture to follow her.

Fennel asked Jotaro a favor since he got a Hidden Machine, Cut. She told him about Dream Mist and the Dreamyard. She told him he’ll get a reward if he did this. Also she did give him something, so he guess he’ll go do it.

Off To The Dreamyard Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, this was the longest chapter so far. Also, I want to say to the people giving me kudos, they’re the reason why I get motivated for this. Thank you!


	5. Dreamyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro goes to the Dreamyard with Bianca.

“Laggon, here.” Jotaro said, as he bend over to give Laggon Cut.

”I need you to learn Cut.” Jotaro said.

Jotaro was already at the Dreamyard, the only problem was that a tree was blocking him from continuing. He learned that Cut could cut down the tree, and three of his Pokemon could learn the move.

”You got it, Boss!” Laggon said.

Laggon stood near the tree and cut down the tree in half. 

“Thanks, Laggon.” Jotaro said.

Jotaro walked towards, where the tree had been, and thought he heard someone’s voice.

”Jotaro?” An familiar voice said.

Jotaro looked around and saw Bianca behind him.

”Are you looking for the mysterious Pokemon, as well?” She asked him.

”I’m doing a favor someone asked for me to do.” He responded.

They both stared at each other for a while, not saying a word.

”Well, I think we should go together. That way, I can find the mysterious Pokemon and you can finish the favor!” She said.

”I would say no but, sure.” Jotaro responded.

Jotaro and Bianca looked at the way ahead from them, there was nothing there.

”Maybe the Pokemon is hiding?” Bianca asked.

”That could be the case, we should wait for it to come out if that’s the case.” Jotaro replied.   
  


Bianca and Jotaro waited behind the cobblestone wall. Bianca said the Pokemon was a Pokemon that was related to dreams. Jotaro told Bianca about Dream Mist and Fennel’s favor.

”Hey Jotaro, how old are you?” Bianca asked him.

He knew she was trying to pass the time, so he decided to answer the question. “I’m 17.” He answered.

”Wait, what?!?! I thought you were an adult!” Bianca said, confusion in her voice.

”I went to school but then stopped for a while.” He replied.

”Wait, why?” Bianca asked.

Jotaro stared at the ground for a while. Should he tell her about Stands? Should he give an excuse to her, something that wasn’t about Stands?

”My mother was dying, so I had to help her.” He responded.

”Oh...I’m sorry about that.” Bianca said.

”She’s fine now, but if anyone tried killing her, I would make sure they’re dead.” Jotaro said.

Bianca flinched as Jotaro finished that sentence. She was sorta scared now, because of what he had said.

”Well, my dad didn’t want me to do this. He wanted me to be safe and stay home. I love him but I always thought about going on a adventure like this.” Bianca responded.

”I’m glad your mom’s fine now, Jotaro.” Bianca said.

As soon as she said that, they heard something. 

”Jotaro, cmon!” Bianca replied.

Bianca ran towards the sound, Jotaro following behind. ‘Why is she like this?’ He thought to himself.

”Oh my god! Look at it, Jotaro!” Bianca squealed.

Jotaro saw a pink, sphere-like, Pokemon. He amused that this was the one who made the sound.

_Munna?_

”Jotaro, it looks so cute!” Bianca squealed again.

“Finally, we’ve found it!”

”Now, Patrat!”

The Munna was attacked by an Patrat, while two trainers hold it tight. One of them kicked the Pokemon, making it let out a cry.

”Hey, what are you doing!” Bianca ran to the two trainers. One of them turned to face her.

”Get out of the way, girl! This is none of your business, Team Plasma will use this Pokemon’s Dream Mist to make people liberate their Pokemon!” The girl shouted.

’Fuck, these people again?’ Jotaro thought to himself.   
  
“If you’re hurting a Pokemon, then it is my business!” Bianca screamed, trying to make the girl let go of the Pokemon.

The male pushed her, making Bianca fall to the ground. Jotaro, helping her get up, sent out Grace.

”You wanna battle, huh? Then Patrat, go!” The Grunt shouted.

“Patrat, Bide!” The male Grunt called. The Patrat just stood still.

  
”Bite.” Jotaro called, Grace bit the Patrat. 

”Wait, you guys are trainers, too? Then why do you want liberate Pokemon?” Bianca screamed.

”We battle, to help Pokemon be liberated by us. We battle trainers to make them lose, then we force them to release their Pokemon!” The female Grunt yelled.

”I can’t believe you people. Bite, Grace.” Jotaro called, he couldn’t do much right now as he was in a battle.

The male Grunt just smiled, when Grace used Bite again. ‘What’s he planning?’ Jotaro thought to himself.

“One more attack and that Patrat is going to faint!” Grace yelled.

”Wait, Grace you shouldn’t att-“ Jotaro sentence was cut off when Grace ran towards the Patrat.

  
“Bide, now!” The male Grunt yelled.

The Patrat punched Grace so hard, she went flying into one of the cobblestones walls.

* * *

Bianca looked shocked, she thought that the Lillipup just fainted but.

It was bleeding.

”Oh my god!” Bianca screamed. The Grunts just smiled at the sight of someone’s Pokemon fainting.

Jotaro ran to Grace, she wasn’t moving. Jotaro took out one of his potions, hoping it would heal her. 

He sprayed it on her, nothing happened.

No

No

**No**

**No!**

He couldn’t be responsible for another death, he couldn’t.   
  
He held Grace in his arms hoping for a reaction from her. Nothing, she just felt limp.

He was heartbroken to the point, he forgot about the battle. “Awww, the little puppy won’t wake up. Boo hoo hoo.” The male Grunt said, taunting Jotaro.

Padd came out of his Pokeball to finish off the Patrat. Padd turned around to see his master holding Grace. “Is Grace sleeping?” He asked.

Jotaro held Grace in his arms, but hid her from Padd’s sight. ‘Oh god.’

* * *

Padd looked at his master, he wasn’t talking about Grace. He then got hit by an Purrloin’s Scratch. However Laggon came out of his PokeBall, and used Cut on the Purrlion.

”Crap, Purrloin again!” The female Grunt yelled.

Padd used Water Gun on the Purrloin, making Padd faster than the cat. Laggon looked around, what happened?

Laggon knew the symbol on their clothes, they were Team Plasma but they were hurting a Pokemon? 

Bianca ran to Jotaro. “Jotaro, is your Pokemon okay?” She asked him, concerned about him.

“Bianca, she’s dead.” Jotaro said.

”But, Pokemon only faint, not die!” Bianca tired explaining to him.

”We need to go now.” The female Grunt whispered to her partner. 

“Agreed.” The male Grunt said.

They both ran out of the Dreamyard, leaving the Munna alone.

* * *

”Bianca, my Lillipup’s dead.” Jotaro said.

”B- but!” Bianca tried giving a reason why his Lillipup wasn’t dead, but she couldn’t find a reason.

”What happened here?”

Bianca and Jotaro looked, and saw Fennel standing there. The Munna was standing besides her, as well as an larger Pokemon that looked like it’s evolution.

”Can you call the Professor?” Jotaro asked to Fennel.

* * *

The way to Fennel’s House was quiet. Jotaro was calm, while Bianca felt concerned for him. When they got there, Jotaro called Juniper.

Jotaro got something from Fennel, but he didn’t care about it right now. The Professor looked excited that Jotaro called, but she felt something was off. Jotaro explained how he got his badge and what happened at the Dreamyard.

Juniper wanted to say something, but Jotaro ended the call and went outside. He clenched Grace’s PokeBall. She was inside the PokeBall, he had put her in it after those Grunts left and Fennel came.

He went out to Route 2.

He set out his team out. Padd, Laggon, and Amber.

His team looked around the area, admiring Route 2’s beauty. “Where’s Grace?” Amber asked him.

”Oh yeah, where is she?” 

”She’s probably taking a nap in her Pokeball.”

Jotaro still was holding on to her PokeBall. “Listen, Grace... isn’t here anymore.” Jotaro said, kneeling down to his Pokemons level.

”...What?” Amber said.

”She didn’t survive a Bide attack from an Patrat....” Jotaro said to his Pokemon. “I’m going to be burying her in this route.” Jotaro said.

”You’re lying...” Padd responded. “Grace isn’t dead!” Padd yelled at Jotaro.

Jotaro opened Grace’s Pokeball, letting her body out. Amber looked at the limp body, screaming and crying at the same time. Padd was curled up in a ball, not accepting that Grace was dead. Laggon looked at the body, and tears were steaming down his face, though he didn’t cry out.

Jotaro began making a hole with an shovel, he digged and digged until the hole was big enough to hold a body. He looked at his team. “You can say your goodbyes.” He said to them.

Padd stopped for a second and stood up, walking over to the hole. “I-i know that y-you were a troublemaker, but I-i’m going to miss you!” Padd said, tears running down his face.

Amber went to the hole, carrying a flower. “Here, Grace. I’ll get strong for you and to never let anybody die.” Amber finished, still sad that her friend was gone.

”Look, mate. I’m going to miss you, but I’ll make sure the ones who did this pays.” Laggon said, trying to be tough for the team.

Jotaro looked at Grace’s body. Then he spoke.

”I’m sorry I let you die.” Was all he said.

There, Jotaro began filling up the hole with dirt. Once that was done, he evened the area, so nobody would notice that something was digged there. Jotaro went to the Pokemon Center at Striation City.

* * *

Later on, Jotaro caught an Purrloin at the Dreamyard. She was named Thorn.

He had to be tough for himself and the team, so he introduced Thorn to the rest of the team.   
  


He could tell more deaths would come in the future.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It turns out I saved the draft for this chapter so thankfully I finished it and uploaded it. Now it’s time for the real notes.
> 
> *crying in the corner*


	6. Drip, Drip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro gets to Nacrene City.

The devious cat of the group watched what happened in the Dreamyard. Thorn was someone who had been abounded left and right. So, she knew she had to join this guy on his journey to spice things up.

The team was now on Route 3. “So...what happened, jacket guy?” Thorn asked Jotaro.

Jotaro stared at the cat, when did she get out of her Pokeball? “Hey, man, it’s just a question.” She said once more.

Jotaro put her back in the Pokeball and continued walking until he meet a familiar hair color.

”Oh, hello Jotaro.” Cheren said, turning around to meet Jotaro.

”Cheren, if it’s a battle you want, it’s going to be a no.” Jotaro said.

Cheren looked at Jotaro with a puzzled look. He knew that Jotaro would already have sent out his Pokemon when he saw him, but today wasn’t his day? 

”Are you sure?” He asked him.

”Yes, I’m sure.” Jotaro said, with a bit of anger in his voice.

”Are you okay? You’re acting weird.” Cheren asked Jotaro.

”Okay, rude, also I don’t feel like battling today, Cheren!” Jotaro said, his voice raising but being calm.

Cheren backed away from Jotaro a little bit.

”Okay,okay! I’m sorry.” Cheren apologized.

Cheren and Jotaro stood there for a few minutes, not knowing what to do now.   
  
“If you want to head to the next town,” Cheren said, pointing down towards an path. “It’s to the north, where my finger is pointing.” He finished.

”Thanks, Cheren.” Jotaro said, as he walked towards the north path.

He, then, heard running footsteps coming so he turned around. ‘You’re fucking kidding me.’ There, he saw two Team Plasma Grunts,one of them with a Pokemon on their hands running. They ran to the west side. Jotaro and Cheren were baffled at what happened. 

Jotaro would’ve dashed after those Grunts, especially if it was the same male Grunt at the Dreamyard. 

”Cheren! Cheren! Which way did those two go!” Bianca yelled at Cheren.

”They went west!” pointing his way ahead. “What happened,Bianca? What did they do to you?” Cheren asked Bianca, she was breathing in and out.

”They stole a child’s Pokemon!” Bianca screamed at Cheren.

Jotaro looked behind Bianca, there he saw a little girl clinging to Bianca’s dress. The girl was crying, tears falling down her face. Then, she spoke.

”I-is my Pokemon g-going to be okay, miss?” She asked Bianca.

Bianca kneeled down to her level. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. We’ll get your Pokemon back, okay sweetheart.” Bianca spoke to her, calming her down.

Bianca looked at Jotaro and Cheren, her eyes looked determined to get the girl’s Pokemon back.

”Please, get her Pokemon back.” She spoke to them, whispering almost.

* * *

They arrived at a cave called Wellspring Cave.   
  
‘This was the only place where they could have gone to.’ Jotaro thought to himself.

”Jotaro, do you see anyone dressed with an symbol on their uniform here? I can’t really see well in this cave.” Cheren asked and complained.

”No, but we need to be careful.” Jotaro replied.

”You’re right.” Cheren said.

”You’re not getting the Pokemon back!” An voice shouted. Two Grunts went up to Jotaro and Cheren, sending out their Pokemon.

”You got this, right?” Cheren asked.

”Yes.” Jotaro said.

Jotaro let out Laggon from his Pokeball and out to the battle. The Grunt’s Patrat didn’t stand a chance against Laggon’s Cut.

Jotaro looked over to Cheren, he was almost done with his battle. Now, he had to ask some questions from the Grunt. He grabbed the Grunts uniform collar and picked him up from the ground.

”Where’s the girls Pokemon?” He asked the Grunt.

”I-I, y-you, u-uh.” The Grunt scrambled for words to speak. Jotaro decided to let him go, so he dropped him. Cheren just looked at Jotaro.

”Let’s take him down, with a double battle!” An voice shouted.

Jotaro sent out Laggon, while Cheren sent out his Snivy. Two Grunts approached them, possibly wanting a double battle from Jotaro and Cheren.

Jotaro nodded at Cheren. Cheren nodded back.

* * *

The two Grunts were easy to deal with.

”Trainers like you are the reason why Pokemon suffer!” One of the Grunts shouted at Cheren.

”Trainers like us?” Cheren said. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Jotaro grabbed the Grunt.

”Where is the little girl’s Pokemon?” He asked the Grunt.

”I won’t tell you!” The Grunt shouted at Jotaro. Jotaro punched the Grunt at his face.

”Where is it!” He yelled at the Grunt, this time.

The Grunt let go of a Pokeball, Jotaro grabbed it and gave it to Cheren.

”We plan to steal Pokemon in order to liberate them. We’re doing that little girl a favor.” The other Grunt said.

Jotaro looked at the Grunt, he was boiling up. He dropped the Grunt he was holding and walked over to the other Grunt.

”I suggest you get out of here.” He said plainly to the other Grunt.

The Grunt went and grabbed his partner, and ran out of the cave. Cheren looked at the Pokeball, the Grunt had.

”We should probably go back.” Cheren said to Jotaro.

”You can, I’ll stay here a bit.” Jotaro said.

Cheren sighed and nodded. He turned and left the cave. Afterwards, Jotaro let his team out into the cave. He hoped that his team could see something new here.

Padd looked at the ‘L’ shaped pool, admiring the pool. Amber opened an Pokeball and got an TM called ‘Thief’. She ran back to her trainer and gave it to him. Laggon looked around the walls, cold and bumpy. Thorn stuck by her trainer’s side, almost falling asleep.

While Jotaro laid back on one of the walls of the cave. It seemed like it was quiet for some time. Padd was looking at the pond, until he saw fangs above him.

He knew this was a vampire.

He needed to defend himself and alert the others about this.   
  
Padd grabbed his shell and attacked the vampire, sending it to the pond.

* * *

”EVERYONE! There’s a vampire here!” Padd shouted to everyone in the cave.

The whole team stopped what they were doing and went to the otter’s side. Jotaro saw a bit of light blue in the pond, he thought it was a Pokemon. He thought until, he saw air bubbles appear out of the water.

”Mate, that’s was a Pokemon!” Laggon yelled at Padd.

”Oh my god, it was?!?” Padd shouted.

His team couldn’t get into this water, Amber was weak to water, Padd was scared of this ‘vampire’, and the rest of the team weren’t water types.

Jotaro had to do it himself. He took off his school uniform and dropped it on the ground.

”Neither of you, follow me!” Jotaro screamed to his Pokemon

He jumped into the water, holding his breath.

* * *

He opened his eyes and tried looking for an light blue color anywhere. The water color was dark blue, so light blue could still stick out.

Jotaro kept swimming and swimming. He needed to go down, if he needed to find the Pokemon.

He swam down, still holding his breath. He saw it.

An light blue color. He swam faster, seeing that the Pokemon has two black wings and didn’t have eyes. He scooped up the Pokemon and swam to the surface.

He was almost there, but then he lost his breath. One of his arms went up to the surface, his hand grabbed the rocky shore.

He was about to let go, when he felt an hand grabbed his arm. He looked down on the Pokemon in his other hand, then the surface. Jotaro, with his last strong in his body, pushed to the surface to breathe.

* * *

Amber grabbed her trainer’s arm. She tried pulling it up, but he was too strong for her.   
  
Laggon grabbed Boss’ arm, he did it after Amber couldn’t do it by herself. It looked like it was helping.   
  
Thorn stood up and ran to her trainer’s arm. She grabbed it and tried to pull it up.   
  


Padd grabbed his master’s arm, helping to pull it up to the surface.   
  


Then, a splash of water filled the cave. Jotaro got out of the water, holding onto a Woobat. Jotaro was on his back, coughing up salty water out of his system, while holding the Woobat in his arms. Laggon and Thorn separated the Woobat from their trainer.

Jotaro was coughing a lot, Padd didn’t know what to do. The others didn’t know what to do, as well. Jotaro started to stand up, than sat on the floor, all wet.

Everyone ran to Jotaro’s side. He was taking deep breaths, then looked at his Pokemon.

”The....Pokemon, is it okay?” Jotaro asked, pointing to the Woobat on the floor.

”We can worry about that later, Boss. You almost died!” Laggon shouted, echoing into the room.

”Hey, hey, he needs to rest so don’t yell at him.” Thorn said to Laggon.

Padd looked at this and could feel tears coming down. He was responsible for this! He was scared of vampires, which lead to this! Padd leaned to Jotaro’s side, crying while holding him.

Jotaro looked at Padd. He put his hand on his head, patting him. He looked at the Woobat, it seemed like it was awake.

”i am sorry.” The Woobat spoke in a quiet voice.

”What was that, mate?” Laggon asked.

”I said I am sorry.” She spoke again.

The Woobat’s gaze shifted to Jotaro, she flew to him. “i’m sorry for all of this.” She spoke.

* * *

Jotaro came out of the cave, wet and with a new team member. However, he didn’t like the way he got his new member, Wool.

He had put on his uniform before he left, but he hoped Bianca didn’t notice that he was wet. He was lucky he made it out, before he could’ve drowned.

He saw Bianca and the little girl. The girl noticed him first though and ran to him.

”Thank you, thank you, and thank you!” The girl screamed at Jotaro, her voice with gratitude.

”Here, mister!” She said, giving Jotaro some HealBalls. He said thanks, and the little girl ran back to Stritaion City.

“Thanks, Jotaro.” Bianca said to him.

Jotaro nodded and continued. He noticed that he almost had a full team. 

“Cool jacket, mister!” A voice yelled.

Jotaro turned to look at who said that. He came face to face with an Blitzle. “Thanks.” He said.

”Oooo, nice PokeBall!” The Blitzle said, as she held a Dusk Ball with her hoof.

The Dusk Ball sucked her up, and it went once, twice, three times. Jotaro now had a full party. 

“Yes! I’m part of an team! I’m Star, by the way!” Star said, coming out of her PokeBall.

* * *

Nacrene City looked like an old city. Jotaro probably thought of that because of the houses and the rails it had.

“Oh Jotaro!” Cheren called from afar.

Jotaro walked towards Cheren, holding something in his hands.

”I wanted to give you this.” Cheren said, as he gave Jotaro purple berries.

Jotaro looked at these berries, what were these?

”What are these?” He asked Cheren.

“Those are Chesto Berries, a berry that can wake a Pokemon up when put to sleep.” Cheren said to Jotaro.

”The reason why I gave you these is because, the Gym Leader, Lenora uses a Pokemon with Hypnosis.” Cheren explained to Jotaro.

Jotaro stared at the berries before putting them away. “Thank you, Cheren.” He said, before walking away.

* * *

Jotaro entered the Nacrene Pokemon Center. The place looked busy, as a center would be. He went to the front desk.

”Hello, sir! How may I help you?” The nurse asked.

”I was wondering if you have rooms here to stay in.” Jotaro asked.

”Yes, we do!” She answered. She gave Jotaro a key. “Here you go, sir!” She said.

“Thanks.” He replied to the nurse, before walking away.

* * *

Jotaro entered the room and saw it was a simple room. The walls were orange, there was a bed, kitchen, bathroom. He let his team out, while he crashed onto the bed.

He was tried with everything that happened today. Wellspring Cave and Team Plasma.

He wondered about Grace though. He seen peoples Pokemon faint, but yet Grace was killed. He wondered how he got here or why he was here. 

Jotaro closed his eyes.

He fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the full team as of Nacrene City:  
> Padd the Oshawott  
> Relaxed Nature  
> Met at Nuveam Town
> 
> Laggon the Patrat  
> Gentle Nature  
> Met at Route 1
> 
> Amber the Pansear *Gift Pokemon*  
> Lax Nature  
> Met at Dreamyard
> 
> Thorn the Purrloin  
> Gentle Nature  
> Met at Dreamyard
> 
> Wool the Woobat  
> Timid Nature  
> Met at Wellspring Cave
> 
> Star the Blitzle  
> Quiet Nature  
> Met at Route 3


	7. Bonus: The New Sinnoh Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Juniper wonders about what happened at the Dreamyard. She calls the new Sinnoh Champion about this.
> 
> Note: This happens after chapter five

After the call ended, Professor Juniper was shocked of what she heard.

A Pokemon dying? This group called Team Plasma?

She figured she’d research this, but she remembered a trainer who’s Pokemon died instead of fainting.

That trainer saved Sinnoh and became champion.

She scrolled down her list of numbers in her Xtranscevier. She had every number of the Professors in every region just in case something happened.

She clicked ‘Professor Rowan’ and waited for the call to accept.

* * *

”Hello there, Juniper! What’s the occasion that you called?” Professor Rowan said.

”Rowan, I hope I’m not being rude but is the new Sinnoh champion with you?” Juniper asked Rowan.

”Huh, is someone wanting me?” An male voice said.

”Yes, he’s with me but what’s the occasion?” Rowan asked.

”A trainer called me saying that his Lillipup died.” Juniper said, not wanting to say that word.

The call was quiet for a few seconds, before she said the same male voice again.

”Let me talk to her, Professor.” 

There, Juniper saw the new champion. He looked like he was a teenager,and his hair was cherry red. He waved to Juniper, who waved back at him. ‘I didn’t expect him to be so chill.’ She thought to herself. Juniper thought of their own champion of Unova, being chill and relaxed so much.

”Hello!” He said to her.

”I hope you don’t mind telling your name to me.” She said.

* * *

” _My name’s Noriaki Kakyoin!”_

That name was somewhat rare in Sinnoh, even more in Unova. She could ask Noriaki that later, Juniper needed to know if he knew Jotaro.

”Well, Noriaki, I want to ask you a few questions.” She said to him, over to the call.

”I like to be called Kakyoin, if you don’t mind, also sure you can ask me anything!” Kakyoin said, drinking some water after saying that.

”Well I want to know if you know someone called Jotaro Ku-“ Her sentence was called off when Kakyoin spit out his water.

”Kakyoin, are you okay!” Rowan asked, turning around to see if he was okay.

”Holy shit, did you say Jotaro?!” Kakyoin asked, ignoring Rowan’s question.

Juniper blinked. Kakyoin knew Jotaro? Were they childhood friends?

”Yes, I did. Do you know him?” She answered.

“Oh my god, where is he? Is he in Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn? Wait, is he in Sinnoh? Oh my god, we can finally meet up and talk!” Kakyoin asked, ignoring Juniper’s question.

”He’s in Unova.” Juniper answered.

* * *

“Oh shit, I have **got** to go to Unova now! Did he start his own journey? Which starter Pokemon did he pick?” Kakyoin asked Juniper several questions.

”He called me saying one of his Pokemon died.” Juniper finally said to him.

Kakyoin was quiet. Juniper still had no idea about his relationship with Jotaro was, but she assumed that they were friends.

”Diavolo, what’s the meaning of this?” Kakyoin asked. Juniper wonder who he was talking to .

“Kakyoin, why is your Giratina out?” Rowan asked him. 

”I’m not making your friend do the Nuzlocke Challenge, Kakyoin.” Giratina said.

”Who’s making him do it, then!” Kakyoin yelled at his Giratina.

* * *

”It’s Reshiram.” That’s all Juniper heard come out of the call.

Reshiram? As in the legendary dragon?   
  
The call ended after that was said.

Juniper tried calling back, but it was declined. She figured she would try again in a few hours.

* * *

_ring_

_ring_

Juniper looked up and saw her Xtransceiver ringing. She picked it up and saw it was Rowan.

”I’m very sorry about what happened, Juniper.” Rowan apologized.

”It’s okay, but what’s the Nuzlocke Challenge?” She asked Rowan.

”I don’t know much about it, but I’ll try. The Nuzlocke Challenge is an challenge legendary Pokemon enforce on their ones they think are worthy.” Rowan explained.

”It’s features only two rules. One, a person must catch only one Pokemon in each route.” Rowan continued.

”Two, any Pokemon that faint are killed.” Rowan said.

’Oh god, Jotaro’s doing this dangerous challenge!’ Juniper thought to herself.

”I’m afraid that’s not all, when Dawn found Kakyoin, he didn’t know what a Pokemon was or where he was.” Rowan explained.

”Kakyoin managed to save Sinnoh from Team Galactic. Giratina made him do the challenge, he even admitted that only legendary Pokemon can enforce the challenge on people only.” Rowan explained more.

* * *

”Where’s Kakyoin now?” Juniper asked.

”He’s trying to get a ticket to Unova. He ran out of my lab with his Pokeballs and money.” Rowan answered.

”Thanks Rowan.” Juniper said, before ending the call.

She needed to call Jotaro and make sure he didn’t continue this challenge.   
  


Juniper wondered how Reshiram chose him.

Was it because of Team Plasma?

She needed to call him, but when?

He needs his second badge. Even though Juniper wanted him to not continue the challenge and give up, she said he would call her every time he got a badge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did an Platinum Nuzlocke with my character named, Kakyoin. I completed it and four Pokemon survived.
> 
> Also Kakyoin may appear in the real story. I also did another Nuzlocke with an another JJBA character but we’ll get to that in another bonus chapter.


	8. An Training Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro finds the Gym, but decides to train for it instead of challenging it right now.

* * *

Jotaro woke up. He expected his usual clothes, mostly his school uniform he had on. Expect, he didn’t. He was wearing different clothes.

He got off his bed and tried looking around the room for his jacket. There, he saw Padd and Amber with his jacket. Padd noticed Jotaro first, stopping what he was doing.

”Why did you have my jacket?” He asked the otter.

” After what happened at Wellspring Cave, me and Padd decided to wash your jacket. We’re going to do your sweatshirt next.” Amber answered instead.

Jotaro looked at what he was wearing, he was wearing a black t-shirt and some black pants.

”Why did you decide to do this after I went to sleep?” Jotaro asked them.

”To make sure you didn’t notice your clothes were gone for a few hours.” Padd said, with a smile on his face.

”Well, is my jacket done?” He asked them both.

Laggon and Thorn gave Jotaro his jacket back.

”The mate wanted to do something for ya, so we helped!” Laggon said.

”...Did all of you help Amber and Padd?” Jotaro asked his team.

”Yup!” His Pokemon said.

Jotaro looked at his Pokemon, they had all did something to help Padd and Amber. His Pokemon told him what they did.

Star was the light source, making them able to see during night time. Wool was the guard, alerting them if Jotaro woke up or not. Amber had dried Jotaro’s jacket, while Padd was starting to work on his sweatshirt. Laggon and Thorn had taken off his jacket, as well as his sweatshirt and gave him the black t-shirt.

Jotaro pulled down his hat, hiding a smile.

”Don’t take too long.” He said to his Pokemon.

* * *

Jotaro walked out of the Pokemon Center, his Pokemon by his side, as well as having his usual clothes back. He didn’t know where the Gym was, so he kept wandering around the city. However one of the buildings caught his eye, it was a museum.

”I think it’s the Gym, Boss!” Laggon said.

”We won’t know until we go in.” Jotaro responded.

Jotaro walked towards the museum, almost entering it until someone almost made him fall over. He, fortunately, got his balance and looked to see who it was.

’Oh no, not this guy again’ Jotaro thought to himself.

“I want to see the truths of Pokemon inside PokeBalls.” N spoke.

‘What is he saying?’ Jotaro thought to himself, backing away from N.

  
”I want to see the ideals of how trainers should be.” N spoke once more. He then stared at Jotaro.

”And a future where Pokemon have become perfect... do you see the same future I do, Jotaro?” N said.

”I don’t care, so no.” Jotaro responded.

N just stared at Jotaro. “That’s a shame I thought you would see the same future as I did. My friends and I will test you, now.” N said.

”Wait, what do you mean by t-“ Jotaro was cut off by an Pidove attacking Star.

* * *

”Shock Wave, Star!” Jotaro called, Star sent out an wave of thunder to the Pidove. The Pidove fainted after that one attack.

An Tympole sent out an Bubblebeam aimed at Star, Star just looked at the Tympole before looking at Jotaro.

”Shock Wave.” Jotaro called, letting Star let out another wave of thunder but to the Tympole.

An Timburr was out now, Star looked like she could handle it, but then Padd ran towards Star.

”You mind if I battle this guy?” Padd asked Star.

”Go ahead and beat this butt!” Star told Padd.

The Timburr used Bide, ready to take some hits.

”Tail Whip.” Jotaro called, Padd waved his tail at the Timburr, making his defense go down. The Timburr was still ready to take some hits from the Oshawott.

”Focus Energy.” Jotaro called.

N looked at Jotaro with an confused stare. Why wasn't he attacking? It was possible he knew what Bide did, so he could be wasting turns.

The Timburr tried using Bide on Padd, but it failed. Padd grinned at the Timburr.  
  


”Water Gun!” Jotaro called, Padd sent out an blast of water at the Timburr. The Timburr held its ground but now had half HP.

The Timburr ran at Padd and used Low Kick, making Padd lose ten HP.

* * *

N looked at his friends, they had all been defeated so easily. He didn’t want his friends to be beaten so easily!

“Right now, my friends aren’t strong enough to save all the Pokemon. I’ll need to get stronger but how?” N spoke aloud, thinking to himself after he had said that.

Jotaro just wanted to battle the city’s Gym Leader, not get involve with N.

”I apologize for taking your time, Jotaro. I’ll be going now.” N said, walking away after he said that.

N kept thinking and thinking, he finally knew what power he needed.

”I need to be friends with Zekrom! The legendary Pokemon that created the Unova region!” N said, out loud before walking away.

Jotaro was baffled by what N had said. His Pokemon also heard what he said as well. Jotaro turned to his team.

”We’re training.” Jotaro said to his team.

* * *

They arrived in an area called Pinwheel Forest. This looked like an good place to train for his team. Jotaro heard rustling.

He turned to where the sounds were coming from. He walked forward with Padd on his shoulder, watching everything.

”BOO!” An voice shouted, scaring Jotaro and making him jump.

Padd quickly attack the Pokemon that did it, it was a Timburr. Jotaro threw a Pokeball at it and once, twice, and three times it shooked.

The Pokeball went to the PC Box.

Jotaro was deciding, wherever or not, to leave his Pokemon training by themselves or to assist them. He went with assisting them.

Jotaro heard of a Pokemon called an Audino, an Pokemon that gives out a bunch of Exp. It was only found in rustling grass.

Jotaro sent out his team. He was about to assist them when he felt sleepy. He remembered that he slept last night, so why is he starting to fall asleep. He looked behind him, he saw Laggon standing behind him, staring at him.

* * *

  
Jotaro was laid back on a tree.He finally woke up, he didn’t know how long he had been out.   
  
“Master’s awake!” Wool said, besides him.

Jotaro expected the Woobat to be under his arm, he turned and saw a larger bat besides him.

”Where’s Wool!” He shouted at the bat, standing up from the tree.

”Master, I evolved!” Wool said, spinning around.

Jotaro stared at ‘Wool’, he didn’t believe it. Wool was small, this bat was huge. Wool had no eyes, the bat had eyes. He didn’t believe the bat’s words.

“Master!” Padd said as he jumped on his master, hugging him.

Jotaro was confused now, both Padd and Wool were gone, but now Pokemon that looked similar to them were here now.

Both Laggon and Thorn had come to Jotaro, both being larger and heavier. Then all his team was there, hugging Jotaro.

”....What does evolve mean?” Jotaro asked.

”Oh, I’ll answer this!” Padd said. ”Evolving is when a Pokemon’s appearance changes and become more powerful!” Padd said once more.

Jotaro pulled out his Pokedex, trying to see what they evolved to.

Padd was now a Dewott, Thorn was a Liepard, Laggon was a Watchog, and Wool was a Swoobat. Jotaro looked for Amber and Star to see if they also evolved.

He found them, but still the same appearance. He hugged them both,

”Okay, guys. We need to find the Pokemon who put me to sleep, cmon!” Jotaro said to his team.

Laggon stepped forward, raising his hand up. “Boss, it was me who did it. I used Hypnosis on you.” Laggon spoke, voice determined and scared at the voice.

Jotaro stared at Laggon. Laggon was now tumbling with fear. Jotaro walked forward to him.

”Laggon. You’re skipping lunch for that.” Jotaro spoke as he noticed it was dawn now.

”WHAT!” Laggon shouted, alerting the Pokemon in Pinwheel Forest.

”We’re leaving now!” Jotaro shouted as he put his Pokemon inside their Pokeballs and left the area.

* * *

Jotaro returned to his room in the Pokemon Center. He kept his team inside their Pokeballs, being tired after being put to sleep somehow...

Jotaro wondered when Amber and Star will evolve soon. His Pokemon, now, were all evolved expect for those two.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Four evolutions before the second badge!  
>  Next episode will feature the Gym and the Gym battle. Possibly a two-part episode.


	9. The Second Gym Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro battles Lenora

Jotaro woke up, grabbed his team’s Pokeballs, and went to the museum of this city. If he was right, it would be the Gym.

He entered and saw a man standing, admiring an skeleton statue.

”Ah, this statue is so fascinating.” The man said. He turned around to see Jotaro standing there.

”Oh hello there! I’m Hawes, the assistant director, would you like a tour young man?” Hawes said to Jotaro.

”Yeah, I guess.” Jotaro replied.

”Okay, this skeleton was an Dragon-type Pokemon! There’s a theory that it had an accident while it was flying around the world, and so it became a fossil!” Hawes explained while moving to the next exhibit.

Jotaro had to admit, the skeleton looked like it was an Dragon-type Pokemon but which one? He continued listening to Hawes.

”Here, we have this meteorite! It contains some kind of energy from space.” Hawes said, talking about the meteor.

Hawes walked to the next item, Jotaro following behind. It was an white stone.

”Here, it’s an ordinary old stone. It was found near the desert, but it doesn’t have any value. We keep it here, because it’s very pretty to look at.” Hawes said, almost finishing the tour.

* * *

  
Jotaro felt like he wanted to touch the stone. He wanted to hold it, for some reason. He kept his eyes on it, before following Hawes up the stairs.

”If you go through this room, you’ll find the Gym Leader! The Gym Leader is a strong woman and happens to be my wife!” Hawes explained to Jotaro.

“Thanks, Hawes, for the tour.” Jotaro said, walking into the backroom. There, Jotaro was meet with bookshelves and some trainers on step ladders. Jotaro let out Padd and gave him a TM, Rock Smash.

”The Gym Leader uses Normal type Pokemon here, they’re weak to Fighting type moves.” Jotaro said to Padd, him nodding at Jotaro.

”Greetings there, sir! Will you have a Pokemon battle with me?” An youngster asked Jotaro, sending out his Patrat.

”Rock Smash.” Jotaro called, Padd grabbed one of his scalchop and hit it against the Patrat. The Patrat’s defense went down and it almost fainted.

Another Rock Smash and the Patrat fainted.

Jotaro went on one of the step ladders and pulled a orange book out. He opened it and saw the title.

_”Nice to Meet You, Pokemon!”_

Jotaro kept on reading the book an saw an memo.

‘Hello there, challenger! I’m Lenora, the Nacrene City Gym Leader. My Gym is an scavenger hunt and an library. I’ll give you an hint to find the next book.’ The memo read.

’What was the first Pokemon you met in this Gym?’   
  


Jotaro stepped down from the step ladder and tried to find the bookcase. He was quite bored already.

* * *

Jotaro found the last book. He pulled on it, triggering an switch. There, the bookshelf was replaced with stairs leading down. Jotaro followed them down, he sent out Padd for the battle knowing he could do it.

”I see you’re here!” Lenora spoke, standing by her desk.   
  


“Are you ready, challenger?” Lenora said, pulling out an Pokeball and walking forward.

”Yes, and my name’s Jotaro.” He said to Lenora.

”I hope you’re ready then, Jotaro!” Lenora shouted, determination in her voice.

**Jotaro vs Lenora**

Lenora sent out an Herdier. Padd was already out, ready for battling.

”Fury Cutter.

”Leer, Herdier!”

Their Pokemon obeyed their commands. Jotaro knee that Fury Cutter started out as weak, but each time it was used, it would be more stronger.

”Fury Cutter.” Padd slashed the Herdier with his scalchop, doing a bit more damage.

”Leer!” Lenora’s Herdier stared at Padd with an intimidating stare, making Padd defense level go down by two now.

”Fury Cutter!”

”Leer, Herdier!”

The next turn, her Herider would faint. The next went by, Jotaro was right. Fury Cutter did the job.

”My,my, you’re pretty strong, Jotaro. Most people lost to my Watchog, I’m interested if you defeat me one time!” Lenora spoke, sending out her Watchog.

Jotaro looked at Padd, he turned and faced his master. He nodded, he could take down this Watchog.

”Retaliate, Watchog!” Lenora called, her Watchog ran to Padd, slashing him.   
  


....Padd fell to the floor in a second.

Jotaro ran to Padd.

**No!**

**NO!**

Jotaro took out an Super Potion and sprayed it on Padd.   
  


No response.

Jotaro stared at Padd’s lifeless body. ‘It’s your fault, he’s dead.’ Jotaro put an arm around his stomach. ‘He would’ve lived to be an Samurrot, he would have been happy.’   
  
Jotaro lifted his hand to see blood on it.   
  


Padd was gone and it was Jotaro’s fault.

* * *

Lenora looked at Jotaro, she knew something was wrong. His Dewott was bleeding, it wasn’t even moving. She felt like canceling the battle, before Jotaro looked up at her.

”Thorn, come out!” Jotaro called. Thorn came out of her Pokeball and looked around the area. She saw Padd’s body. Her mind was racing, she felt like killing something now.   
  


She felt like avenging Padd.

Thorn ran and used Confusion via Assist. Jotaro ,possibly, felt the same way Thorn was feeling right now. Sad and angry.

Thorn was no longer be told orders from Jotaro, he accepted it. Thorn had used Fury Swipes twice before Lenora healed that stupid killer rat!

The Watchog used Retaliate on her. The next turn, she used Pursuit, hoping for an flinch chance. It didn’t work.

She stared back at Jotaro, he realized what was going on. Jotaro ran to Thorn, tears falling down her eyes into the ground.   
  


Jotaro didn’t want to be responsible for another death. He didn’t want someone who had joined the team, to die!

”Hey jacket guy, I had fun being your Pokemon. You bought me happiness when I was abounded left and right. That why's I have to say,”

_Goodbye._

* * *

  
Jotaro stared at Thorn’s body now, two lifeless bodies laying on the floor. Tear fell down to Jotaro’s face. He let the tears fall down, he didn’t fight back the tears.

Padd and Thorn were died.

Laggon came out and saw the two bodies on the floor. He looked at the Watchog, he had to battle. He then, looked at the bodies.   
  


There laid his first friend and ally.

The other, someone who wanted to be along this team, not caring about the risks.

Laggon was put to sleep, but ate his berry he had on them. He used Crunch on the Watchog, it fainted.

The Boss got his badge, but at what cost?

* * *

Lenora should’ve canceled the battle and called the Pokemon Center. Now, two bodies of Pokemon laid there. He looked at her challenger, Jotaro. He was wiping off his tears and stood up, walking to her.

”The badge, please.” Jotaro said in a weak voice.

Lenora gave him the badge, then proceed to hear sounds coming from the museum area. She went up the stairs and out the back room.

Jotaro put Padd and Thorn back into their Pokeballs.

”Boss, I’m sorry.” Laggon said.

”It was my fault, Laggon. We need to go now.” Jotaro said, his voice still weak.

”You got it, Boss.” Laggon said to Jotaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate Gen 5  
> I wanted Padd to survive but now he’s dead!
> 
> Pokemon deaths:  
> Padd the Dewott  
> Levels 5-22  
> Met at Nuvema Town  
> Relaxed Nature
> 
> Thorn the Liepard  
> Levels 10-20  
> Met at Dreamyard  
> Gentle Nature
> 
> In all honesty, I’m really sad about Padd and Thorn dying, I wanted them both to survive.


	10. Forest Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro has to deal with Team Plasma (again)

Jotaro came and saw what was happening outside. Team Plasma were there, gathered around the skeleton.

”Now, watch as Team Plasma liberates this skeleton!” An Grunt shouted.

Jotaro, though still in mourning, just put his hand on his face. “It’s not even alive!” Jotaro screamed, trying to make his voice normal.

”Someone use the Smoke Ball!” Another Grunt yelled.

In a instant, the skull of the skeleton was gone. Lenora looked in disbelief, she shook her head and walked forward to the skeleton.

”...What’s happening?” She said, before running out the door to the museum.

Jotaro sighed, he couldn’t stop running into Team Plasma. It was obvious that they were bad guys.

He walked outside of the Gym to see Lenora talking to a man.

”Burgh, now’s not the time! Did you see a group of people, while you were getting here?” Lenora asked.

”I have, did they do something to the museum?” Burgh said.

”They stole the skeleton skull!” Lenora answered.

Hawes stepped outside and went to his wife.

”Honey, they also stole the old stone!” Hawes explained.

”This isn’t good.” Lenora said to herself. She then noticed Jotaro was there, hearing the whole conversation.

”Jotaro, this is Burgh, he’s the Castelia City Gym Leader.” Lenora introduced Jotaro to Burgh.

”Will you help me get the skull and the stone back?” Lenora asked him, she knew there was a chance he say no because of the battle.

”Yes, but forget what happened during our battle.” Jotaro replied, his voice sounding a bit weak.

Burgh looked at Lenora with confusion, Lenora nodded at Jotaro. 

”I say they would have gone to Pinwheel Forest, the inner area of it.” Burgh said.

”Good, let’s get going then.” Jotaro said.

* * *

”Jotaro!” Bianca called from afar.

’Shit, not now!’ He thought to himself. Bianca was joined by Cheren, who was curious about what was happening.

”Did you win the badge, Jotaro!” Bianca asked, squealing with joy.

“Yeah, but now Padd and Thorn are...” Jotaro said, knowing Bianca would remember what happened to Grace.

Bianca’s joy faded and she had a frown on her face. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She said.

”What does he mean by that, Bianca?” Cheren asked, making Bianca jump a little.

”You didn’t tell him?!” Bianca said to Jotaro.

“Listen, we can’t talk about this now. Team Plasma stole two things from the museum, will you two protect the museum?” Lenora asked Cheren and Bianca.

“Yes!”

”You got it.”

Cheren went inside the museum, while Bianca looked at Jotaro.

”I’m going to be telling Cheren about your Pokemon.” She said, before entering the museum.

* * *

Jotaro thought he would be where he trained for Lenora. Instead, he was in the inner area of Pinwheel Forest, aka a forest. 

”Okay, I’ll take the straight path, you’ll go to the long way. If they’re not there, I’ll block the exit.” Burgh said to him.

Jotaro nodded and Burgh walked away. Jotaro took out his Pokeballs, he put Padd’s and Thorn’s PokeBalls in the PC Box, for now.

He had taken out the Timburr he captured outside of Pinwheel Forest.

* * *

“Finally, out of the box!” The Timburr said.

He looked at Jotaro and jumped back a little, grabbing his limber and holding it tight.

”You’re the guy who I scared in Pinwheel Forest, so you caught me.” Timburr said.

”Yes.” Jotaro said.

”Where’s that stupid otter, he gave me a scar. I’m going to teach him a lesson!” Timburr yelled.

Jotaro pulled down his hat, not wanting the Timburr to see his eyes.

”He’s dead.” Jotaro said, voice sounding weak as he said that.

The Timburr looked at him with an puzzling look. He opened his mouth.

”What?” Timburr said.

”I lost him.” Jotaro said once more.

The Timburr dropped his limber and looked at Jotaro. He could tell if someone was lying, he wasn’t lying.

”Fine, I guess my name’s Scar now!” Scar explained.

Scar looked up to see he was going back into his Pokeball.

* * *

”Pinwheel Forest, here we come!” Scar yelled into the forest.

“Don’t yell, we might alert Team Plasma or some Pokemon here.” Jotaro said.

”You followed us here!”

Jotaro looked at Scar. “See.” Jotaro said to Scar.

The Grunt sent out an Sandile, Scar easily destroyed the Sandile with Low Kick. The Grunt ran away, possibly to fear of being caught.

”Dang, that was easy! These people are going to be defeated by me easily!” Scar said.

”Scar, don’t get cocky.” Jotaro said to him.

Scar closed his mouth and pouted, he sorta hated this guy already. Jotaro continued along the path until he came across an female Team Plasma Grunt.

She sent out an Purrloin, bringing back memories of Thorn as a Purrloin. Scar easily defeated it, Jotaro was about to run to the Purrloin when he remembered that isn’t Thorn.

”Oh hey, I got you a new team member here.” Scar said, holding a Pokeball.

Jotaro grabbed the Pokeball and opened it, it was an Cottonee. Jotaro remembered an person in Nacrene City wanting an Cottonee.

He nicknamed the Cottonee into Fluffy.

* * *

He had finally found the Grunt with the skull and stone.   
  


”You followed us here?!” The Grunt yelled.

”Yeah, give me the skull and stone back.” Jotaro said calmly.

The Grunt continued holding onto them. Jotaro walked closer to the Grunt.

”Now.” 

The Grunt let go of the skull and the stone.

“Here!” He said. “We got the wrong things, anyway!” He spoke again.

Jotaro looked satisfied and waited for Burgh to come here. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and he turned around.

”You are right about that, fellow subject of the king.” The man said.

The Grunt instantly stood up straight. “Gorm of the Seven Sages!” He said.

”It appears that we have gotten a trainer on us.” Gorm said, noticing Jotaro and walking towards the Grunt.

“We will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans, we will fix it so you won’t interfere with us again.” Gorm said.

Jotaro sent out Scar, readying for an battle.   
  
“What do I spy with my little eye, an important looking guy!” Burgh said, finding Jotaro.

Burgh walked besides Jotaro, Jotaro was glad Burgh was here now.

”Jotaro, did you find the skull?” Lenora said, joining in.

Lenora and Burgh noticed Gorm, sending out their Pokemon for an battle. Gorm looked deep in thought before speaking.

“We shall retreat now, the odds are against us.” Gorm spoke to the Grunt. He then turned to the Gym Leaders before walking away.

* * *

Jotaro was about to run after him, before he got stopped by Lenora.

”We have the skull and the stone now. We don’t have to go after them now.” She said. “Can you get the old stone for me? I got the Dragon Skull already.” She asked Jotaro, holding the skull with both hands.

”Lenora, do you think we should be more concerned about Team Plasma?” Burgh asked her.

”I think we should, just in case.” She answered.

Jotaro sat down and grabbed the stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	11. An Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?

After he grabbed the stone, Jotaro was somewhere else. He was no longer in an forest, with Lenora and Burgh.

He was in an castle.

He didn’t know which area he was in, but he was in an hallway. The hallway was white and looked fancy, top to bottom. The light reflected into the hallway, making everything seem brighter.

Jotaro walked slowly, he looked down to look at his clothes. He was wearing, what seemed to be, white prince clothes. He reached down to get his Pokeballs and send someone out.

He didn’t have them, he was in a different body. Jotaro kept walking though the hallway, that was all he could do right now. He heard footsteps coming from behind him, he turned around to receive an hug.

“Brother!” The boy shouted.

”Little brother, you must not shout.” ‘Jotaro’ said.

The little boy let go and seemed angry.

”Why not? I’m the younger one, the one who can get away with everything!” The boy said.

Jotaro stared at the little boy, he had short black hair, as well as black prince clothes. His eyes were an red color. Jotaro really hoped this would be over, he had no idea what was happening right now or why he was here.

”Rowan, are you even listening to me!” The boy shouted.

”Zeid, I’m listening to you.” Rowan said, raising one of his hands up.

Jotaro looked at Zeid. So he was in Rowan’s body? Why was he being showed this?

”Zeid, do you want to walk with me to our rooms?” Rowan asked his little brother.

”Yes!” Zeid replied.  
  
There, Rowan and Zeid walked together side by side. At the end of the hallway, there was a door. Rowan and Zeid opened it and entered it.

Jotaro looked around the room. There were two beds, an mirror, and many other things in the room. ‘Royalty.’ Jotaro thought to himself.

Rowan, then, looked in the mirror. He had semi long white hair and blue eyes.

Jotaro continued looking in the mirror, through Rowan’s eyes. White hair was somewhat rare. Jotaro believed that Zeid and Rowan were princes, the hint that gave it away was the castle.

Zeid sat at his bed, lading down on it. Rowan still stood by the mirror, looking at himself.

* * *

”How do you think we’ll do as kings?” Zeid asked his big brother.

Rowan turned away from the mirror, and walked over to his bed.

”I believe we’ll do great, I hope Father is going to be okay.” Rowan said.

Zeid then frowned, and grabbed his hand.

”I wish we weren’t an part of royalty.” Zeid said.

Rowan looked at him with an puzzled look. “Why?” Rowan asked.

Jotaro was pulled out of Rowan’s body and now had his clothes back. He knew there won’t be able to see him now, but that was okay. Jotaro listened in.

”Well, we’re forced to be taught how to rule the kingdom one day and your father..” Zeid responsed.

Rowan stood up and sat on Zeid’s bed. He put his hand over Zeid’s back.

”Zeid, my father will be alright. Father is tough, he can overcome this illness. Plus, when we’re kings, we can marry any beautiful girl we want!” Rowan explained, trying to cheer up his little brother.

Zeid looked up at his big brother and smiled. He hugged him. “Thank you!” He said.

Rowan hugged him back.

* * *

**Don’t trust N**

**Don’t trust N**

**Don’t trust NDon’t trust NDon’t trust NDon’t trust NDon’t trust NDon’t trust NDon’t trust NDon’t trust NDon’t trust NDon’t trust NDon’t trust NDon’t trust NDon’t trust NDon’t trust NDon’t trust N**

**Follow the truth and I’ll guide you.**

**Truth or ideals? You decide, Jotaro Kujo.**

* * *

”Jotaro!” Lenora screamed, shaking Jotaro’s shoulder.

Jotaro snapped back, looking around the forest. He still held the stone in his hands.

”Are you alright? You wouldn’t moving or anything.” Burgh said, worried.

Jotaro stood up, with the stone in his hands. “I’m okay...just dozed out a bit.” He said to Lenora and Burgh.

Burgh and Lenora looked at each other.

”I think I should hold the stone.” Burgh said.

“I got it, let’s just go back.” Jotaro said.

* * *

Jotaro headed to the PC. He pulled out Padd’s and Thorn’s Pokeballs out of the box.

He still had to bury their bodies.

He headed to Pinwheel Forest, the outside area. Jotaro sent his team. Laggon knew what was going to happen, he stood by Jotaro.

Amber looked around for Padd. She then remembered Grace. She looked up at Jotaro, shaking her head.

”Padd and Thorn are gone.” He spoke.

Wool and Star were confused by this. Amber silently cried. Jotaro digged an hole with an shovel, Laggon making another hole for Thorn. He stopped once it was big enough.

He put Padd’s body into the hole, not wanting to do this but he had to. He filled up the hole with dirt, once that was done, he evened it.

Jotaro looked over to Laggon, he had finished Thorn’s grave. Scar just looked at the gravestones. Wool and Star sat by them. Amber wiped away her tears, she looked up at her trainer.

”Can we go back to the Pokemon Center?”

* * *

It was night now, his Pokemon were asleep now. Jotaro laid in his bed, he couldn’t sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?


	12. Bonus: Bianca and Cheren Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Bianca talk, while guarding the Narcene Museum.
> 
> Note: This happens during Chapter 10 and Chapter 11.

Bianca and Cheren were to be on guard for the museum. Team Plasma had stolen two things from there, and Jotaro would get them back.

”Bianca, can I be honest with you?” Cheren asked Bianca.

Bianca turned to meet Cheren’s gaze. “Sure!” She said.

Bianca knew she had to tell Cheren about Jotaro’s Pokemon. But, she could let Cheren say something for now.

Cheren shuffled his arms. “I don’t like Jotaro.” He said.

”Wait, why!” Bianca yelled at him.

”He’s better at battling, even though he’s not from here!” Cheren said, jumping a bit from what Bianca said.

Bianca knew Cheren had a point. Jotaro had managed to defeat Cheren and Bianca, easily. It didn’t help that he wasn’t from here.

”It’s just that, I worked hard to memorize Gym Leader’s Pokemon and have strategies for them. Jotaro just somehow defeated two Gym Leaders with ease!” Cheren explained.

Bianca didn’t know what to say. She didn’t find the words to talk.

”Bianca, you know as a kid I wanted to be the Champion of Unova. Now, I feel like Jotaro might be better than me.” Cheren said.

”Cheren, I have to tell you something about Jotaro’s Pokemon.” Bianca said.

Cheren stopped talking and was focused on Bianca.

”His Pokemon can die.”

* * *

Cheren was just confused for a bit, a Pokemon dying? However, he was still shocked about it.

”So his Pokemon can die?” He asked.

”Yes.” Bianca said.

Cheren was still in disbelief, but that might Jotaro would take some risks now. If it might for his Pokemon.

”Do you like Jotaro, Bianca?” Cheren asked her.

“Well yes, he cares for his Pokemon and I think he’s a good trainer.” Bianca replied.

“...Okay.” Cheren said.

* * *

Bianca looked at Cheren, she said something wrong. She put her hand on Cheren’s shoulder.

”Are you jealous of me thinking Jotaro is better?” She asked Cheren.

Cheren looked at Bianca, then replied.

”Yes.” He said.

”I think you’re the one with the best efforts, Cheren!” Bianca replied, trying to cheer up Cheren.

”Thanks, Bianca.” He responded, having a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheren’s opinion of Jotaro is still the same. 
> 
> Cheren doesn’t like Jotaro.


	13. Bonus: Night Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laggon wakes up and sees Jotaro still awake.
> 
> Note: This happens after Chapter 11.

Laggon woke up during the night, on the floor with the others. He looked around carefully, not wanting to wake up the others. He noticed Boss on his bed, sitting on it. 

Laggon stood up and went to Jotaro. Laggon sat down on the bed besides him. Jotaro flinched a bit, but then realized who it was.

”Why are you awake?” Jotaro asked.

”Why are YOU awake?” Laggon replied back.

There was a silence between them.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He said.

”Then, why the heck are you sitting on the bed instead of laying down mate!” Laggon said.

”I’ve been thinking about Padd and Thorn.” Jotaro responded.

Laggon’s face turned cold for a second, then he rubbed his face. 

”Boss, that wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know that would happen.” Laggon said.

”But, I allowed them to die.” Jotaro said back.

Laggon wanted to slap Jotaro so hard and scream at him. He couldn’t do it now, plus Jotaro would kill him if he did.

”I never finished the story about the guy with an Stand, did I?” Jotaro asked.

”You never did.” Laggon answered.

Jotaro flopped on the bed, tipping his hat down.

”I was the guy.” He said.

* * *

”What?” Laggon said, confused.

”I was the guy who got a Stand, I was the guy who defeated DIO.” Jotaro said.

”I wasn’t alone though. I was an part of the Stardust Crusaders. There was me, Joseph, Avdol, Kakyoin, Polnareff, and Iggy.” Jotaro said, bringing back some memories.

”Who’s the last three people?” Laggon asked, curiously.

”Kakyoin and Polnareff were controlled to kill us, we took out their flesh buds and they joined us to kill DIO.” Jotaro answered. “The reason why we were going to kill DIO was because of my mom.” Jotaro continued.

”What happened to your mother?” Laggon asked, interested into the story now.

”Do you remember about DIO stealing Jonathan’s body? When he acquired a Stand, it passed down. My mother couldn’t control her Stand, it was going to kill her if we didn’t kill DIO.” Jotaro said.

Laggon now listened to Jotaro’s story. He was interested about Boss’ adventure now. Jotaro told about the journey to Egypt and the Stand Users DIO sent after them. Jotaro finally told Laggon about Iggy, he was actually a dog instead of a human.   
  


“You finally reached Egypt, what happened next?” Laggon asked.

The wind felt cold, Jotaro had to explain. He explained the deaths of Avdol and Iggy, both killed by an loyal minion of DIO. He explained about Kakyoin, the same person his age, the person who Jotaro considered a friend.

Kakyoin was found dead in an water tower, an hole in his stomach. Joseph was killed by an knife thrown by DIO. The only people left at that point were Jotaro and Polnareff. Jotaro, however, explained that he managed to save Joseph by blood transfusion by DIO. 

Jotaro explained to Laggon, that DIO sucked up Joseph’s blood. In the end, the only people who survived were Joseph, Polnareff, and Jotaro.

* * *

”Boss, I can’t believe you went through that, as an seventeen year old.” Laggon explained, shocked about the whole journey.

Jotaro then sat up, still holding his hat.

”Do you see why my friends died? It was because of me being weak.” Jotaro explained to Laggon.

Laggon’s face turned red, his mind starting racing, he didn’t even believe the words that Jotaro said.

”Are you kidding me? You’re not weak, Boss! You helped everyone in the team, battle and evolve! You even helped Amber, who was abounded by her trainer! You helped us all, you helped Kakyoin and Polnareff even if you could’ve left them behind!” Laggon shouted at Jotaro.

Jotaro looked at Laggon, as he said Kakyoin and Polnareff. He didn’t want to be reminded of Kakyoin. “Don’t ever say those names, ever again Laggon.” He said.

”I’m sorry for that, but you helped a bunch of people and Pokemon! Do you think Lillil would be sad? Would you think everyone would be sad if we didn’t go on an adventure?” Laggon asked, calming down after that.

There were a few minutes of silence between them both, until Laggon spoke.

* * *

“Why didn’t you send out Lillil out while we were burying Padd and Thorn?” He asked.

Jotaro knew who he was talking about, the Petilil he got from trading away Fluffy.

”I didn’t want the first thing to see from her new trainer, was him digging graves.” Jotaro responsed.

”Good point.” Laggon said. ”Could you still summon your Stand or not?” Laggon asked.

”No, I think it’s gone. I don’t know how, but I can’t summon it or sense it.” Jotaro said.

* * *

There was a thirty minutes of silence between Laggon and Jotaro. Laggon then turned to Jotaro.

”Jotaro, I think you need some sleep. So, forgive me for this.” Laggon said.

Jotaro was a bit confused before he felt sleepy. Jotaro remembered about Laggon having Hypnosis. Jotaro, felt numb then fell asleep.   
  


Laggon looked at the rest of his team, he grabbed their Pokeballs and recalled them back. He had to train them before, like in Pinwheel Forest before. He exited the Center and ran to Pinwheel Forest, with Pokeballs on hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 is going to be all about the Pokemon plus a bit with Jotaro.


	14. Forest Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laggon helps the others train in Pinwheel Forest.

Finally, Pinwheel Forest. The forest at night, seemed very dark. Thankful, Laggon could see despite it being night time. Laggon sent everyone out of their Pokeballs.

They were all tried and looked like they had just woke up. Amber looked around the area, noticing it wasn’t the room, it was an forest now.

”Laggon, where’s Jotaro?” Amber asked Laggon.

”Okay, so I put Jotaro to sleep cuz he couldn’t sleep, so I decided for us to train when he’s sleeping.” Laggon explained.

The rest of the team thought about that and gave their thoughts.

”Sure, if I could evolve.”

”I’ll be everyone’s light source here!”

”I prefer to sleep, but okay.” 

”I’m only doing it because I want to be tough!”

”I could practice some of my dance moves in the night!”

Everyone turned to Lillil, the Petilil was only interested in moves instead of battling. Scar looked at her.

”I bet you’re going to be weak and the jacket guy is going to leave you behind!” Scar said.

Laggon hit Scar on the back of his head, telling him to apologize to Lillil. He apologized and the Petilil said thank you.

”Alright, we need to find Audinos. They give out a bunch of experience, so we need to find some and battle them. You guys got it?” Laggon asked.

”Of course!”

”Yup!”

”Let’s destroy some punchbags!”

”Sure!”

”Let’s do it, I’ll distract them with my moves!”

* * *

Laggon, so far, was the only one who was level 25. He had found a bunch of Audinos in one spot and defeated them. He let about ten run off, so the others could find them. Right now, it seem like night was about to end soon, as the place seemed a bit more bright.

”Laggon, I’m level 25 now!” Amber said, running to the Watchog.

”Good for you, mate!” Laggon said.

”Oh yeah, Star and Wool are level 25! The only ones who need to caught up are Scar and Lillil!” Amber explained to him.

”We should probably check up with them, then.” Laggon said.

”Yeah, we probably should.” Amber said.

* * *

Scar was now level 24, while Lillil had chosen not to train but to dance instead. Scar had enough of the Petilil dancing instead of training.

”Hey, dance girl.” Scar said.

Lillil turned around. “Yes?” She asked the Timburr.

”How about instead of dancing, you train instead.” Scar suggested.

She stopped spinning around and looked at the Timburr. “But, I love dancing....” She said.

Scar walked closer to her, grabbing her. “Wow, princess, if you learn how to fight instead maybe you would learn how to survive!” Scar yelled at her.

“Scar!”

Scar looked around to see Laggon punch him in the face, letting go of Lillil and making him fall to the ground.

”Are you okay, mate? Did he hurt you?”

”I’m fine, he just said mean words about me.”

Scar felt an power going through, then he started to glow white. After that, he stood up and turned towards Laggon.

”Scar, mate I don’t want you near Lil-“ Laggon got hit by an Wake-Up Slap, making him bleed a little.

”WOW! I feel powerful!” Scar yelled, his appearance looked different.

Scar had evolved into an Gurdurr.

* * *

Laggon coughed up some blood, he had been hit by an Fighting type move. Amber prepared an Flame Burst towards Scar if he attacked Laggon again.

”How do you feel, huh?” Scar said.

”Damn, I have no idea why you guys like that jacket guy! He seems like a bad trainer!” Scar yelled.

Laggon stood up, even though he was weaken by Wake Up Slap. He ran towards Scar and used Crunch.

”Don’t you dare call Jotaro, a bad trainer!” Laggon screamed.

Scar got ready to attack Laggon again, until he felt like he was in the air.

”STOP!” Wool screamed, using Confusion to lift up Scar and Laggon. She brought both of them up close to her.

”Stop it and apologize.” Wool said.

Scar looked at Laggon with disgust, Laggon looked at Scar with anger. But, they agreed to apologize to each other.

”I’m sorry, Laggon.”

”I’m also sorry, Scar.”

Wool looked pleased with the results and put them both down. “There, now we can, what was that noise?” Wool said.

”Oh no, it’s possible we awake some of the wild Pokemon here.” Laggon said.

”Then, we’ll fight them!” Scar yelled.

Out came twenty Audino’s ready to attack them. Everyone prepared to have a battle with these Audinos, Lillil walked forward for all the Audinos to see her.

”Now then, let’s have a dance of a lifetime.”

* * *

Jotaro woke up, he had a headache and tried to remember what happened last night. He remembered Laggon, and then falling asleep. Jotaro decided to call Professor Juniper, he did have some free time after all.

”Jotaro?” Juniper asked, accepting the call.

”I got the second badge, I lost Padd and Thorn though.” Jotaro said, getting the major stuff out of the way.

”Oh, I’m sorry to hear that but I need to tell you something.” Juniper said.

“What is it?” Jotaro asked, curious.

”I want you to stop your adventure and come back to my lab.” Juniper said.

Jotaro was silent for awhile. He had come so far, but Juniper wanted him to come back to her lab?

”No.” He said, not wanting to quit.

”Jotaro, you don’t understand what you’re doing right now! If you don’t come back, I’ll take you back to Nuvema Town myself!” Juniper yelled over the call.

”Then, find me if you can.” Jotaro said, before ending the call.

‘....Oh shit, what the fuck did I just do.’ Jotaro thought to himself, before leaving the room in a hurry.

He exited the Center and tried to find Laggon and the rest of his team. He entered Pinwheel Forest to hear a bunch of Pokemon fighting.

”I hope you all get to see my show next time!”

That was Lillil?

”Wait, that’s Jotaro!” Laggon screamed, pointing in the direction of where Jotaro was. Jotaro was surrounded by his Pokemon and given hugs from them. 

”Boss, I’m sorry for running off and taking everyone with me! I understand if you want me to not have lunch today.” Laggon said in a weak voice.

”We need to get the Castelia City, now!” Jotaro screamed at his Pokemon.

”Why? We’re not in a rush though.” Amber said.

”The Professor wants me to come back to Nuvema Town and quit my journey! Cmon, we need to leave now!” Jotaro said, before recalling his Pokemon.

* * *

Damn, he didn’t expect to walk on a long bridge to get to Castelia City. By the time, Jotaro got to Castelia City, he was out of breath. He walked on an long bridge to get here, and he admitted that the view from the bridge was nice.

Jotaro entered the Pokemon Center, it was very pack. He expected that from an city that looked like New York. He easily got an room, however he didn’t want to rest right now. He wanted to explore the city.

He exited the Center and looked around, everywhere seemed packed. Jotaro was walking until someone bumped into him.

”Oh, are you okay?” Jotaro asked the boy, giving his hand to him.

The boy jumped fast, making Jotaro flinch a little.

”I finally found you! Here take this egg and Fire Stone, don’t ask any questions about who I am!” The boy said, handing Jotaro an egg and an Fire Stone.

The boy then ran, Jotaro tried following him but he disappeared. Jotaro went back to the Pokemon Center after that happened.

Jotaro stared at the egg, he didn’t know what to do with it. He had a full team and everything, but he didn’t know what Pokemon hatched from this egg.

Jotaro decided to stay in his room, until he decided he wanted to battle Burgh. He laid back on the bed, resting a bit.


	15. Team Plasma Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro deals with Team Plasma, and is getting really tried of their bullshit but doesn’t show it.

After two hours, Jotaro decided to leave his room and battle Burgh. He put the egg into the PC Box, just in case. Jotaro walked outside, and after some walking around he found Burgh’s Gym.

”Oh, Jotaro.” Cheren said, walking outside Burgh’s Gym.

”Did you defeat Burgh, already?” Jotaro asked Cheren.

”Yes, I didn’t have any trouble with him. I’ll be seeing you, bye.” Cheren said, before leaving.

As soon as Cheren walked away, Burgh came of his gym. “Oh, why hello there Jotaro!” Burgh said.

”As much as I want to battle you, I can’t right now. Team Plasma has been spotted!” Burgh explained.

’...I going to take shots now, everytime I encounter Team Plasma.’ Jotaro thought to himself.

”I’m coming with.” Jotaro said.

”Wonderful, come on we need to hurry now!” Burgh said.

Burgh lead Jotaro down to an pier, Bianca was there, crying, as well as an girl by Bianca trying to cheer her up.

”Burgh, you’re finally here!” The purple haired girl shouted.

”Sorry, Iris, I was busy and got someone who helped me in Pinwheel Forest.” Burgh said to Iris.

Iris looked at Jotaro, top and bottom. “ Okay here’s what happened, Team Plasma stole a Pokemon from this girl Bianca, over here.” Iris explained.

”I tried chasing the thief who did it, but I lost them.” Iris said.

“Iris, it’s not your fault.” Burgh said.

Bianca wiped off her tears and looked at Jotaro, once she saw him, she ran to him.

”Team Plasma stole my Munna! I-i’m scared that I won’t be able to find Munna!” Bianca cried.

”Bianca, calm down.” Jotaro said calmly.

“Finding the person in this city will be like an needle in an haystack.” Burgh said.

* * *

Footsteps were heard and everyone turned around. There, an Team Plasma Grunt was there.

”I thought I would get another Pokemon, but....” The Grunt said.

The Grunt ran, Jotaro and Burgh followed the Grunt. Iris nodded at Bianca, they soon followed after.

”Wait, this is the way to the Gym. ARE THEY IN THE GYM?!” Burgh screamed before running off to this Gym. Jotaro followed, thinking how this would turn out.

Jotaro found Burgh with three Team Plasma Grunts, blocking an entrance to an place. Jotaro joined Burgh, the Grunts tried to make them go away.

”Nothing is happening here!” One of the Grunts said.

”That’s literally the worst thing you could’ve said.” Jotaro said to the Grunt.

”You know what, go Sandile!” Yelled the Grunt.

Jotaro and Burgh were now in battle, Burgh had to deal with two Grunts, while Jotaro dealt with just one.

Lillil was surprisingly strong, taking down two Sandile’s. Jotaro looked over to Burgh, he had defeated the two Grunts.

”Run away!” One of the Grunts called, all three of them running back to the place.

”Jotaro, are you ready for this?” Burgh asked him.

”Yes.” Jotaro answered.

Iris and Bianca had finally joined them both. “We’re ready, Burgh.” Iris said.

Burgh, Bianca, and Iris entered the building first. Jotaro was the last one, he finally walked in.

* * *

”My, if it isn’t Burgh, the Gym Leader.”

Jotaro walked into the scene, he encountered the man who made the speech back in Accumula Town, Ghetsis.

Jotaro watched the scene unfold. 

“‘Take what you want from people?’ Is that Team Plasma’s guiding principle?” Burgh said.

There was a man whispering to Ghetsis, it was mostly an hideout in front of the Gym.

Then, Ghetsis asked an question.

”Is everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of Unova?” Ghetsis asked.

“Oh, it was the black Dragon-type Pokemon!” Iris replied.

From there, Ghetsis told an story(?). He talked about how the black Dragon appeared before a person who sought ideals. He rambled on about the black Dragon that founded the Unova region.

”We shall bring back the hero and that Pokemon to Unova once again!” Ghetsis shouted.

”If so, then we can easily create the world that Team Plasma desires!” He explained once more.

”You’re fucking insane.” Jotaro said, directed to Ghetsis.

“Everyone in Castelia City has one thing in common; we all care about Pokemon!” Burgh said.

Burgh went on about people’s relationship with Pokemon, how Team Plasma is only going to strength the bonds between Pokemon and humans.

”Return the girl’s Pokemon.” Ghetsis said, to one of the Grunts. The female Grunt let out an Munna, the Munna noticed Bianca and went to her.

Bianca started crying tears of joy. “Th-thank you!” She said.

”Bianca, they take people’s precious Pokemon!” Iris said, a bit mad that Bianca said that.

”I’m sorry, but I’m so glad about Munny being back!” Bianca said, still crying.

”We will take our leave now.” Ghetsis said.

Jotaro quickly pulled out an Pokeball, but then they disappeared, leaving an Smoke Ball. Iris jumped, and looked around the area.

”Burgh, we need to go find them!” She said to the Gym Leader.

”Iris, it’s okay! Munny is back now!” Bianca replied.

”Well, what is everyone going to do now?” Burgh asked.

”Well, I’ll keep being your bodyguard, Bianca!” Iris said.

Before Bianca could protest, Iris dragged her out of the building, with Bianca screaming. Jotaro and Burgh were now left.

”I’ll be waiting for you at my Gym, Jotaro.” Burgh said, before leaving.

* * *

Jotaro went back to his room, he was tried now. This always happened when Team Plasma would appear. He let out his team into the room.

Jotaro looked around the room and decided to make something, like instant ramen. He searched some of the cabinets, finally finding some.   
  


He opened it and put some hot water in it. He waited, his Pokemon watched him. 

“What is that?” Amber asked.

”’Instant Ramen,’ amazing!” Lillil said.

”It doesn’t look good.” Scar said.

”Is that food?” Star asked.

”What type of food is that?” Wool asked, smelling the ramen.

”I’ve never seen that food before!” Laggon explained.

Once he waited for 3 minutes, he chowed down on the ramen.

After that, Jotaro fell asleep. It was night time, when he fell asleep so it made sense. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for rushing this.


	16. Bonus: Plane Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakyoin gets mad

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY’RE SOLD OUT!” Kakyoin screamed, hitting onto an desk.

Kakyoin had been looking for an ticket for Unova, if Jotaro’s Pokemon would die instead of faint, that would be bad. Kakyoin, finally, have an place to get them, but apparently they had been sold out.

”Sir, I’m sorry but they’re sold out.” The man behind the desk said.

”Okay, tell me when I can get some tickets to Unova.” Kakyoin said, trying to control his anger.

The man coughed. “Well, we can’t let you have them though.” He said.

Kakyoin’s face turned from calm to ‘thinking of killing some people.’

”Why can’t I have them, exactly!” Kakyoin shouted.

People in the airport started recording, Kakyoin knew that but he needed to get those tickets. 

The man shrugged. Kakyoin was really tried from this guy, he could understand when tickets were sold out. However, the tickets were still on sell. Kakyoin pulled out his phone, he showed the man the tickets from online.

”See, it says that they’re on sell. What do you have to say about that?” Kakyoin asked the man.

The man froze, he snapped back and ran to the backroom. Kakyoin knew he would regret this, but he jumped over the desk and ran towards the guy.

The man turned behind him and saw Kakyoin. “You’re insane!” He yelled, before pulling out an Pokeball.

”Go Sandile!” He yelled.

Out came a Pokemon Kakyoin didn’t know, but it looked like it was an Ground type Pokemon. 

”Go Sor!” Kakyoin yelled, as he sent out his Altaria. “Dragon Pulse!” Kakyoin called. The Pokemon was easily defeated by the Dragon Pulse.

”Shit! I didn’t know I would be fighting an Champion!” The man yelled, recalling his Sandile.

Kakyoin sent out Swift, his Gardevoir. Swift used Psychic, lifting up the man in a second. Kakyoin walked up to him, grabbing his collar.

”I have questions for you.”

* * *

”Kakyoin, did you get in another fight?” Professor Rowan asked.

”Interviews about what happened at the airport.” Kakyoin answered.

”What happened at the airport, Kakyoin?” Professor Rowan said, his voice now serious.

”Basically, a Team Plasma Grunt was disguised as someone working at the airport, he was declining tickets to Unova.” Kakyoin explained.

”Then, I showed up and almost beat him up.” Kakyoin said.

Professor Rowan rubbed his forehead, Kakyoin was the new Champion of Sinnoh yet he acted immature for his age. Kakyoin would say whenever the Professor said to act his age with, ‘I didn’t have much fun as a kid.’

”However, we need to be concerned about this Team Plasma group.” Kakyoin said,his voice shifting.

”I believe this group is what Jotaro is facing, and if one person was disguised in the airport for some time, that’s a problem.” Kakyoin explained.

”That being said, tell Cynthia that I’m going to Unova.” Kakyoin said.

Professor Rowan looked at him, he noticed Kakyoin was holding something in his hands.

”You got a ticket, now?” He asked.

”Yes, it’s taking off in ten days.” Kakyoin explained.

”Alright then, I’ll tell Cynthia.” Professor Rowan said, before walking up to call someone.

Kakyoin left the lab, he needed to pack and train his Pokemon, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	17. The Third Gym.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro battles Burgh.

Jotaro finally made it, he would now battle against Burgh. Jotaro blasted through the Gym with Amber, since type advantage. Jotaro had already sent out Amber for Burgh, he knew she would take him down.

“Oh Jotaro, you've made it!” Burgh said, noticing Jotaro.

”Yeah, I hated your puzzle.” Jotaro said. He really hated Burgh’s Gym puzzle, Jotaro was sure that he got honey on his uniform.

”Really? Well besides that, let’s battle!” Burgh said, sending out an Pokeball.

**Jotaro vs Burgh**

Burgh’s first Pokemon was an Whirlipede, an Poison and Bug type Pokemon. Amber had a clear advantage, knowing Flame Burst when she trained at Pinwheel Forest.

”Flame Burst.” Jotaro called, Amber let out an burst of flame at the Whirlipede, doing an good enough damage to get it’s HP to red.

”Screech, Whirli!” Burgh called, his Whirlipede let out an screech, lowering Amber’s defense.

Burgh pulled out an Hyper Potion and gave it to his Whirlipede, restoring its health back.

”Amnesia.” Jotaro called, Amber emptied her mind from the battle, raising her Special Defense.

Burgh looked at the Pansear with a bit of confusion. “That’s an interesting move you made your Pansear do!” He said.

”Flame Burst!” Jotaro called, Amber set out another burst of flame towards the Whirlipede.

”Poison Tail!” Burgh called, his Whirlipede hit Amber with its tail, Amber’s HP was now half.

Jotaro pulled out an Super Potion, but he decided to use it yet. He knew Burgh would heal his Pokemon as well. He stand corrected, as Burgh healed his Pokemon with another Hyper Potion.

”Amnesia, Amber.” Jotaro called, making Amber emptied her mind, raising her Special Defense again.

For the next turn, Jotaro used one of his Super Potions on Amber. Burgh called out another Poison Tail, making Amber’s HP go back to half again.

’This isn’t working, I need someone to deal with this.’ Jotaro thought to himself, he recalled Amber and sent out Laggon.

Laggon was hit by another Poison Tail by the Whirlipede, Laggon’s HP was now fifty.

”Crunch!” Jotaro called, Laggon bite the Whirlipede, surprisedly doing enough to make it faint.

One down, two more to go.

”Fantastic! But now Dwebble come out!” Burgh called, sending out his next Pokemon.

An crab like Pokemon came out with an rock on its back. ‘Is this an dual type Pokemon?’ Jotaro thought to himself.

”Laggon, use Crunch again!” Jotaro called, Laggon jumped on the Dwebble, biting it. The Dwebble was taken down by Crunch.

”Oh, I’m quite sad that you took down Dwe so soon. But now, Leav come out!” Burgh called, sending out his last Pokemon.

An Leavanny came out, Jotaro knew this was an Bug and Grass Pokemon, Amber would be able to take it out in one hit. Jotaro recalled Laggon, and sent out Amber.

”Protect!” Burgh called, but there was no attack to be protected so Leavanny couldn’t do it.

It was now Jotaro’s turn, Amber was an Fire type Pokemon, she could take the Leavanny out.

”Amber, Flame Burst!” Jotaro called, Amber let out an burst of flame towards the Leavanny. Once the flames cleared, the Leavanny still stood. Amber got ready for an attack from the Leavanny but she heard a drop.

Amber had one shot the Leavanny.

”I did it? I did it!” Amber screamed, running to Jotaro.

”Wow, you did fantastic! Here, take the Insect Badge!” Burgh said, giving Jotaro his third badge.

”Thank you.” Jotaro said.

* * *

Once outside, Jotaro got a call. He hoped it wasn’t Juniper, he checked his Xtransceiver and it was Bianca. He accepted the call.

”Hey Jotaro, I hope you don’t mind but let’s battle at the gate of Route 4!” Bianca said.

“Okay, I need to heal my Pokemon first though.” Jotaro said, before ending the call.

Jotaro walked to the Pokemon Center, needing to heal his Pokemon. He walked in and asked the nurse to heal his Pokemon. He had to wait one minute and they were done.

Jotaro left the Center with his Pokeballs and went to Route 4.

* * *

Jotaro was at the gate of Route 4, he was waiting for Bianca to show up. Right on cue, Bianca showed up. 

”Alright, are you ready?” Bianca asked, pulling out an Pokeball.

”Yes.” Jotaro said.

”Then, let’s battle!” Bianca said, sending out her Herdier.

”Excuse me, but please don’t break the electric board!” An woman behind an desk screamed.

”Okay!” Bianca said.

Jotaro switched to Scar, since Herdier was an Normal type Pokemon. The Herdier used Bite on Scar, not doing a lot of damage. Scar just stared at the Herdier, before using Wake Up Slap.

”Ouch!” Bianca shouted, as she recalled her Herdier.

Her next Pokemon was Munna, an Psychic type. Jotaro recalled Scar, and sent out Laggon.

“Yawn!” Bianca called out, her Munna sending out an yawn at Laggon.

”Crunch.” Jotaro called, Laggon took out the Munna in a second. However, Laggon fell asleep after he took out Munna.

Two of Bianca’s Pokemon popped out of their Pokeballs, Bianca seeming shocked.

”Hey! Why are you two out?” Bianca asked.

Her Pignite and Pansage ready to battle with Laggon. Wool came out, being an Psychic and Flying type, she would handle this.

Pignite used Flame Charge, hitting Wool with flames. Wool used Heart Stamp, the Pignite fainted. Wool was faster than the Pansage, she used Air Cutter.

Bianca looked sad and tipped her hat down. She mumbled something to herself and then spoke to Jotaro.

”I’m not strong like you or Cheren, but I’ve seen Pokemon and trainers along this journey. I know I can make something for myself!” Bianca said, returning her Pokemon to her Pokeballs.

“Anyway, I’ll see you at Nimbasa City.” Bianca said, before leaving to Route 4.

Jotaro sighed, thankful nobody died. He healed his team, just in case they had to go in another battle.

Jotaro went to Route 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll do an separate chapter for Cheren’s battle.
> 
> And someone’s death.


	18. The Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro gets to Route 4

Jotaro was greeted by sand. Route 4 was an desert and someone was waiting for him. That someone was Cheren. Cheren turned around to see Jotaro.

“Oh Jotaro, want to battle?” Cheren asked.

”I don’t think we should do it out here though...” Jotaro said.

”But you agree to the battle?” Cheren asked.

”...Yes.” Jotaro said, plainly.

Cheren began to think of something, he had an idea for the battle. “Why don’t we send out all of our Pokemon to let them battle without us?” Cheren said.

”Sure.” Jotaro said, shrugging.

* * *

Star looked around, there was sand everywhere and she couldn’t see well. She kept on looking and saw her friends. Star ran to them, but she got hit by an Quick Attack.

She stopped and looked at who attacked her, it was an Pidove.

She sent it an Shock Wave and it fainted. Star thought it was an wild Pokemon, but why would it be here?

”Everybody!” Laggon’s voice shouted.

”We’re fighting against some Pokemon!” He spoke again.

Lillil was dealing with an pesky Panpour, the thing didn’t even know how to dance! It even dowsed her in water!

”Now let me show you know to dance!” She said to the Panpour.

”What?” The Panpour said, before getting swarmed by a bunch of Magical Leafs.

The Panpour tried fighting back, but the more he fought, the more Lillil sent his way.

Scar didn’t like dealing with cats, especially cats that could steal. Scar obviously didn’t like this Liepard.

”So, what are you going to do? Attack me with your block?” The Liepard taunted.

”OKAY, NOW YOU DONE IT!” Scar yelled at the Liepard.

He ran towards the Liepard, and slapped him across the face, using Wake Up Slap. Scar looked at the Liepard, as it was fainting.

”That’s why you don’t mess with me!” Scar yelled at the Liepard.

Wool was dealing with an Servine, it’s movements were fast. The Servine kept on dodging Wool’s Air Cutters. Wool focused and closed her eyes.

She kept her eyes closed, until the Servine got close to her. The Servine was about to use an attack on her, then Wool used Air Cutter.

* * *

Jotaro looked at his Pokemon, they all defeated Cheren’s Pokemon despite the sand in the air.

”Damn it!” Cheren screamed, recalling his Pokemon back.

Jotaro looked at him, as he recalled everyone expect Laggon. Cheren noticed this and coughed.

”Here, Juniper want you to have these.” Cheren said, walking to Jotaro and giving him something.

Jotaro received Ultra Balls.

”I’ll be seeing you at Nimbasa City.” Cheren said, walking away.

* * *

“Hello there trainer, want to battle?” An Backpacker said.

”Sure, I’m Jotaro by the way.” Jotaro said, sending out Laggon.

”If that’s the case then, I’m Keane then!” He said, sending out his Darumaka.

”Crunch.” Jotaro called, Laggon bite on the Darumaka, almost making it faint.

”Facade, Daru!” The trainer called.

Laggon was hit by an powerful attack, making him cough up some blood. Jotaro knew he needed an Super Potion, but the Pokemon was close to fainting.

”Super Fang.” Jotaro miscalled, he looked back on Laggon already doing it.

”Wait, stop!” Jotaro called. The Darumaka was left on one HP.

”Now, Facade!” Keane called.

The Darumaka attacked, Laggon coughed up more blood. Laggon felt like he was about to faint.  
  


Laggon fell to the floor.

Jotaro watched.

Scar got out of his Pokeball and attacked the Darumaka. Jotaro grabbed Laggon, but he was too heavy.

Jotaro’s team came out, Wool carried Laggon through Confusion. Jotaro had to make it to Nimbasa City.

Jotaro reached it, Team Plasma was there but he didn’t want to deal with them. “Handle them for me!” He yelled at Lillil and Scar, who obeyed.

* * *

”Excuse me!” Jotaro screamed into the Pokemon Center.

The nurse flinched a bit. “Yes?” She asked.

Wool softly dropped Laggon near the nurse.

”Please heal him!” Jotaro screamed at the nurse.

The nurse put Laggon is his Pokeball, and ran to the backroom. Jotaro wanted Laggon to survive, he didn’t want him to die like this.

It took five hours, Jotaro and his team were waiting for an response. Everyone was concerned about Laggon, even Scar was, and Scar hated Laggon.

”Sir?” The nurse said.

Jotaro jumped up from his seat and ran to the desk. “Is my Pokemon okay!” Jotaro yelled.

She gave back Laggon’s Pokeball, Jotaro tried sending out Laggon, but he couldn’t.

”Please bury him.” 

* * *

Jotaro camped out in Route 4, he tipped his hat so none of his team could see his face.

That night, Jotaro added the egg back.

That night, Jotaro caught a Scraggy in Route 4.

  
That night, Jotaro cried instead of sleeping.

* * *

  
  


Laggon woke up in a field full of red poppies. Laggon stood up. The sky was beautiful, the place seemed peaceful.

”Laggon?” An familiar voice called.

Laggon fell to the ground, because of a hug. 

”Laggon! You’re here!” The Dewott said, revealing to be Padd.

”Where am I, Padd?” Laggon asked the Dewott.

”I don’t know, but Grace and Thorn are here as well!” Padd said, his voice full of happiness.

”Padd, this isn’t a joke! Where am I!” Laggon screamed.

”Laggon, please relax. Grace wouldn't want to see you like this.” Padd said, trying to calm the Watchog down.

Laggon sighed and stood up. “Okay, I’ll relax then.”

“Come on, Grace wants to see you again!” Padd said, reaching his hand out for Laggon.

Laggon took Padd’s hand and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs head on a wall while crying*


	19. An Performance Done By Lillil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro and his team wake up.

“How are we going to cheer him up?” Lillil asked her teammates.

It was morning, the team was up and was deciding how to cheer Jotaro up.

”We can have him punch stuff up!” Scar suggested.

”Perhaps let him draw something?” Wool suggested.

“We can help him cook!” Amber said.

”We should let him look around Nimbasa City!” Star suggested.

”How about dancing?” Lillil suggested.

* * *

Jotaro looked at his camp outside, he just finished Laggon’s grave. Jotaro heard his team discuss about something, he heard Lillil say something about dancing. He walked back in his camp.

”Why are we talking about dancing?” He asked his team.

The camp, they sent up, was sealed from the sand in Route 4. It was basically an huge tent, though Jotaro didn’t tell them about that.

”Jotaro, I want to ask you, I’m going to be speaking for all of us.” Lillil said, walking closer to Jotaro.

”Are you okay?” She asked.

For a moment, the Petilil was ready to back away if needed. 

”Yes, I’m fine.” Jotaro said, calmly.

This whole team gave him an puzzled look, even Scar. Lillil turned back to the others in disbelief.

”Jotaro, be honest with me. Are you okay?” She asked again.

”Yes, I needed to do something. That’s why I left the camp.” Jotaro said, hiding the shovel behind his back.

”Come on, I want to go to this place called Desert Resort, it’s near Route 4.” Jotaro said, before leaving the tent.

* * *

The sand was still raging on, this time harder. Desert Resort was like Route 4, except there was a lot more trainers around the place. Jotaro looked around the desert like area.

”?”

Jotaro looked behind him, he came face to face with an Sigilyph.

The Sigilyph eyed him, top to bottom. It was curious about Jotaro.

”!”

Jotaro looked at what the Sigilyph was looking at, an destroyed Great Ball laying on the ground. 

”?,!”

Jotaro reached into one of his pockets, he pulled out an Great Ball.

”:)”

Jotaro threw the Great Ball at the Sigilyph, catching it. He grabbed the Great Ball and it warped to the PC Box.

Jotaro decided to head back to Nimbasa City.

* * *

Bianca kept looking at the Pokemon Musical place, she thought about which Pokemon to select for it.

“Bianca?” Jotaro said, his voice somewhat far.

Bianca turned away to see Jotaro, confused about why she was there. Bianca waved at Jotaro.

”Hey Jotaro, this is the Pokemon Musical! Do you want to come with me?” Bianca asked, her eyes filled with joy.

One of Jotaro’s Pokemon, an Petilil went onto his head and started talking. Bianca really didn’t know, she couldn’t understand Pokemon.

Nevertheless, Jotaro went with Bianca to the Pokemon Musical building.

* * *

”Wow, it was so nice of the director of this place to give us these kits!” Bianca screamed.

”Well, I’ll be seeing you Bianca.” Jotaro said, walking to leave the place.

”Wait, why don’t you do it?” Bianca suggested.

”No, it’s not really my style.” Jotaro said.

”Please?” Bianca said, her eyes begging.

Jotaro sighed. “Okay.”

In a few minutes, Lillil would perform with three other Pokemon on stage. She had a top hat, an cane, bowtie, and glasses.

”Here, hold this.” Jotaro said, giving Lillil an stone.

Lillil looked at the stone with curiosity, until she was to be on stage. She waved at Jotaro, before leaving backstage.

The audience was mostly of women, about to record the show. Lillil looked at the audience, then she looked back to Jotaro. Jotaro gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

Lillil swigged the cane around, the other Pokemon doing different things with the object on their hands.

An change in the music, Lillil started to spin around to the beat. Until she noticed another change in the music, one that signaled the end of the song. Lillil fell to the ground, dizzy.

She looked back at the audience, they were more focused on the other Pokemon. Lillil pulled out the stone Jotaro gave her. Lillil pulled herself onto the stone.

Lillil turned white, she felt like she was changing. She warped up an Magical Leaf to the top of the stage. The audience gasped and started recording towards Lillil, they couldn’t believe an Pokemon was evolving in front of their eyes.

Once that was done, Lillil’s appearance changed.

She was now an Lilligant.

She threw her cane once the song was over.

* * *

”OHMYGOD, Jotaro your Pokemon evolved!” Bianca screamed at him, while they were both exiting the building.

”Yeah, I gave her a Sun Stone and she used it.” Jotaro explained.

”BIANCA!” An voice screamed.

Jotaro and Bianca came face to face with an man, at the sight of him, Bianca hid behind Jotaro. She was slightly crying and holding onto Jotaro’s jacket.

”Bianca, it’s time to come home!” The man yelled, going behind Jotaro to see her.

“No! I don’t want to go home, Dad! I want to be free!” Bianca screamed at her dad, her Pignite coming out.

”I don’t want you to get hurt! Haven’t you come far?” Bianca’s Dad asked.

“I’ve meet so many people along this journey, I don’t just want to give up!” Bianca screamed, still holding onto Jotaro’s jacket.

”Then, I’ll make you come home!” Bianca’s Dad yelled, grabbing Bianca’s arm.

Jotaro pulled Bianca away, while her Pignite separated Bianca and her father. Bianca’s Father looked at Jotaro.

”Who’s the hell is that! Weren’t you friends with Cheren?” Bianca Dad asked, with angry and confusion.

”He’s my friend!” Bianca said.

”You managed to befriend an punk like him?” Bianca Dad said.

”Let the girl continue her adventure.” An voice chimed in.

Bianca and Jotaro looked at the person, it was an woman. She looked at Bianca’s Father.

”I’m Elesa, you must let your daughter grow and learn.” Elesa said.

”Who are you? This is an family matter!” Bianca’s Father yelled.

”That changed when you grabbed Bianca’s arm.” Jotaro said, calmly.

”Yes, it’s true that your daughter is going on an journey, where anything could happen.” Elesa said.

”See!” Bianca’s Father shouted.

”But, like I said, everyone needs to grow at one point. You used to be an trainer, didn’t you?” Elesa asked Bianca’s Father.

He was silent, he looked at Bianca with tears in his eyes.

”Oh god, I can’t believe how childish I was!” Bianca’s Father said.

”Bianca, I’m returning home. Have fun with your friends.” He said before walking away.

* * *

“Oh, you’re trainers, if so come to my Gym. Also Bianca, don’t let words push you down, always come back up.” Elesa said.

”Thank you!” Bianca shouted, she was crying tears of joy.

Elesa walked away, Bianca looked at Jotaro. Jotaro was given an huge hug.

”Thank you so much!” Bianca shouted at him, still hugging him.

Bianca let out, she waved bye at him and walked away.

Jotaro was glad that the situation with Bianca’s Father went quite well, he was glad that Bianca wasn’t hurt.

Jotaro decided to visit the ferris wheel in this city, he liked Nimbasa City. Jotaro decided that if his Pokemon die, he would hide his emotions from now on.

Off To The Ferris Wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be N and Jotaro, mostly.


	20. Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro goes on an ferris wheel.

“What’s a ferris wheel?” Wool asked Jotaro.

”An ferris wheel is that.” Jotaro said, pointing at the building.

Jotaro could see that today, things around here were slow. He thought that the ferris wheel would be packed, it really wasn’t. Plus, Jotaro decided to carry the egg while inside the cart, he wanted the egg to at least be on an ferris wheel.

As he walked to the ferris wheel, he just wanted to run now. N was waiting for someone to ride with him, and Jotaro was the only person there.

N noticed Jotaro. Jotaro sighed, and N entered the building.

* * *

Jotaro just wanted to get off, he could jump off of the cart but he was holding an egg. N was talking about ferris wheels and how much he liked them.

”Jotaro, I need to tell you something.” N said, in an serious voice.

Jotaro looked at him, he was sitting at an opposite seat. N ,possibly, knew that Jotaro hated him. 

“I’m the king of Team Plasma.” 

Jotaro’s fist tightened. He put the egg down on his seat, he walked closer to N. 

“What did you just say.” Jotaro said.

”My father asked me if I wanted to help Pokemon, through my life I’ve seen Pokemon suffer. So I said yes.” N explained.

”I don’t even know who your father is!” Jotaro screamed, almost going back to his seat.

”My father is Ghetsis.” N answered.

Jotaro was about ready to punch N. Team Plasma was the reason why Grace was gone, and why Bianca’s Munna was almost stolen.

”Fuck your father and fuck Team Plasma!” Jotaro screamed.

N seemed a bit conflicted, he tilted his head.

”I’m helping Pokemon, by freeing them so they won’t be hurt.” N explained.

”Is kicking an Pokemon called helping! Is stealing an skull called helping! Is stealing one of my friend’s Pokemon, which she loved that Pokemon, called helping!” Jotaro said.

N looked shocked and he stood up from his seat. “What are you talking about? Team Plasma doesn’t do that.” N said.

”Then what does Team Plasma do?” Jotaro replied.

“Do you follow my logic?” N asked, all of a sudden.

”Yes?” Jotaro said, confused.

”I just want to say one last thing, before this...” N said.

”I’m going to be Champion! When I’m Champion, I’ll make sure Pokemon won’t suffer anymore, by helping people liberate them! If you want to stop me, gather all the badges of Unova and challenge me!” N explained, before Jotaro heard sounds behind him.

Jotaro noticed an Sigilyph behind him. He grabbed the egg from the seat, and ran to the middle of the cart.

”Star, Shock Wave!” Jotaro called, as he looked for N. Star managed to make its HP go down to half, but Star was hit by an Psybeam.

Jotaro looked around the cart, N wasn’t there anymore. Jotaro noticed the cart door was open, outside N was standing. N escaped through the door. 

Star took care of the Sigilyph, a Darumaka appeared in it place, determined to take down Star. Scar went out of his Pokeball and gazed down at the Darumaka.

”Well hello there and goodbye!” Scar said, as he used Wake Up Slap.

The Darumaka fainted in one shot. An Sandile tried using Mud Slap at Scar. It was interrupted by Lillil.

”You’re dirty!” She screamed at the Sandile, before using Giga Drain.

Jotaro felt something moving, the egg was about to hatch. Then, an Scraggy appeared before him, focusing on the egg. The egg hatched into an Zorua. The Scraggy moved in to attack it, but Wool jumped out and used Air Cutter.

”Why are you with this guy? He’s gonna hurt you guys ,one day!” The Scraggy cried out.

”I rather die, then be free.” Wool said.

”Oh really?”

”Then die.”

The Scraggy used Faint Attack on Wool, Wool screamed. Scar noticed the Scraggy and used Low Kick. The Zorua began crying.

”Bad, bad people!” He cried.

* * *

N watched as all his Pokemon got defeated by Jotaro’s Pokemon. He watched as Scrag used Faint Attack on the Swoobat.  
N watched as Jotaro’s Swoobat died. He figured his father would like to know about this. His friends came back to him, N walked away from the ferris wheel.

* * *

Jotaro buried Wool’s body. Afterwards, his Pokemon tried cheering him up, he would tell him he was fine. He decided to name the Zorua, Trick.

”Daddy, look what I can do!” Trick said, before transforming into Jotaro. Jotaro jumped a little, and Trick laughed. He turned back.

”What do you think, Dad?” Trick asked Jotaro.

”I like it, but please never do it again.” Jotaro said, patting Trick’s head.

* * *

Jotaro entered Route 5, he figured he could find an new Pokemon since Wool was now dead. Jotaro was sad, but he didn’t show it.

Jotaro encountered an Minccino.

”Hello?” It said.

Jotaro threw an Great Ball at it, and he caught it. He named it Fluff.

He sent everyone out to meet her, everyone greeted her with kindness. Jotaro figured he would have a talk with his Pokemon since they were all together.

”Guys listen.” Jotaro said, directing his Pokemon’s attention to him.

”Some of you may die during this journey.” Jotaro said, remembering the deaths he’s gotten.

”I want you guys to train and be strong so nothing can kill you guys, understand?” Jotaro asked.

”Okay!”

”Sure!”

”As long as there’s punching stuff, then yeah!”

”I’ll make sure everyone is relaxed with my dancing!”

”Sure, Dad!”

”I guess...”

Jotaro looked at Amber, she was the only one left of his original team. “Amber, I want to talk to you privately.” He said.

Jotaro and Pansear went somewhere else from the team. 

”What is it, Jotaro?” She asked.

”Amber, you’re the only one left of my original team.” Jotaro said, getting to the point.

Amber looked sad and shocked at the same time. “I am?!” She said.

”Yes, you are. Here, if you’re ready to evolve, tell Lillil to help you.” Jotaro said, as he gave an Fire Stone to Amber.

There was an sound of lighting. Jotaro and Amber ran back to the team, there Star was taking care of an Audino, with Trick behind her. However, Star looked different.

Star was now an Zebstrika, she easily took down the Audino. Trick waved at Jotaro, when that was over.

”So, are we training today?” Star asked.

Jotaro sighed. “I guess we are.” 

Jotaro wanted to stop N, if it meant gathering all the badges and challenging him, so be it. At least, this wasn’t like DIO.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Gen 5.
> 
> I had somewhat of a time, trying to say, they were in a ferris wheel cart.


	21. The Fire’s Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber goes missing.

Trick sat on Jotaro’s shoulder, while Jotaro watched his Pokemon train. Audino’s were heard to find around here, his team would always encounter another Pokemon or an Emolga. Route 5 was also filled with trainers, but he didn’t battle them yet.

“Where’s Am?” Trick asked Jotaro. Jotaro looked at his Pokemon, Amber was missing. His Pokemon hadn’t noticed yet. Jotaro needed to need if Amber was okay or not.

Jotaro wondered around Route 5 a bit, his Pokemon being left behind. He looked and looked, so did Trick. Trick stopped in his tracks.

”Dad, Amber’s playing pretend!” Trick shouted, with Jotaro behind him. Jotaro pushed Trick gently out of the way.

Amber was laying there, an large claw mark on her stomach, blood all over her. She bleed to death.

And thus, Jotaro’s original team was gone.

* * *

He didn’t let anybody know about Amber, he digged her body fast, making sure nobody knew about Amber’s death. Jotaro didn’t like Nimbasa City, now.

”Jotaro, where’s Amber?” Lillil asked him.

”I put her in the box, she got attacked by an Pokemon, that she won’t be able to fight.” Jotaro lied.

”I hope she’s fine then!” Lillil said, before going back to training.

Once Lillil left, Jotaro sent out Amber’s replacement, an Tirtouga. Jotaro hid this Pokemon from the rest of his team, he actually went back to Nacrene City and restored the Cover Fossil to get Rocky, his Tirtouga.

”Hello, I’m Jotaro.” He said, holding up Rocky.

”heeelllooo.” Rocky said, in an slow voice.

”Your name is Rocky, okay?” Jotaro spoke.

”rockyyyy, like it.” The turtle said.

Trick hopped off of Jotaro’s shoulder and went closer to Rocky. Trick seemed cautious of the turtle. 

”Rocky, can you help train Trick?” Jotaro asked.

”willll doooo.” Rocky said.

Jotaro let Rocky and Trick go back to his team. Everyone greeted Rocky, from the looks of it from afar. It seemed like everyone was level 30, except for Trick and Rocky. 

Jotaro seemed a bit scared of Elesa, so far Nimbasa City had given him three deaths so close to the city. Laggon at Route 4, Wool at Nimbasa City, and now Amber at Route 5.

Jotaro didn’t want to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Nimbasa City hates me.
> 
> Also short chapter for this one.


	22. An Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro has a dream.

Jotaro woke up. He woke up in an place he didn’t know. He remembered going to the Nimbasa Pokemon Center, after his Pokemon were all trained. Jotaro remembered sleeping.

Jotaro looked around the place, it looked like an marketplace. People were buying left and right, kids were running around, and the place looked packed. Jotaro saw an boy carrying some pots. He walked away to the boy, the boy couldn’t see him, Jotaro was like an ghost.

The boy shirt looked like it was tore at the bottom, the sleeves also looked tore.The boy had short brown hair. The boy stopped at an market, the man running it shook his head.

”You have to stop coming so late, Buddy” The man said.

”Shut up, or I’ll stop delivering your pots for you.” Buddy said back.

”Do you really have a choice though, I heard your mother’s dying.” The man replied.

Buddy looked up at him, with an death stare. He went on to organize the pots, the man was selling.

”Did you heard about the shortage?” The man asked.

”No, is the food still running out?” Buddy asked.

”Yeah, the younger king keeps telling us not to worry.” The man said.

Jotaro wondered, was he talking about Zeid? Jotaro had forgotten about what happened at Pinwheel Forest, when he touched that stone. He kept watching the conversation.

”Rowan and Zeid are ,basically, starving us at this point.” Buddy said, done with organizing the pots.

Buddy sniffed the air for a second. “Hey, do you smell fire?” He asked.

”A Fire Pokemon probably set something off.” The man answered.

A lighting strike was heard, the people in the marketplace looked over to the direction of the strike. All hell was set loose.

Jotaro watched as people ran from something. He kept watch on Buddy, who was running to survive. Buddy stopped to catch some breathe, when he noticed something in the sky.

An white dragon.

Buddy was , now, determined to run and get home. As he was running, Jotaro watched as a lot of people was on the ground, possibly dead. Buddy got hit by an lightning strike, he felt limp and fell on the ground. However, he was still alive. 

”M-mom!” Buddy screamed, now crawling instead of walking.

Jotaro watched as Buddy tried to keep on living, he watched Buddy fall to the ground, dead. 

Jotaro saw one last thing; an white dragon and an man with white hair standing besides it, looking at someone with hatred.

* * *

Jotaro woke up, sweating. He looked around the place, with desperation that his Pokemon were there. His Pokemon were sleeping on the floor, peaceful. 

After Jotaro calmed down, he couldn’t get that dream off his head. He couldn’t get over that white dragon and that man with white hair. Jotaro hoped that wasn’t Rowan.

Even though he didn’t know Rowan at all, Jotaro begged that it wasn’t Rowan. But, he couldn’t get something out of his head as well, about the food shortage. What happened that caused that attack on the marketplace? Was it because of the food shortage?

Jotaro sighed, he didn’t want to think about this dream. It could’ve been just any other dream, but it felt real. Jotaro stayed up that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	23. An Electric Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro battles Elesa

Jotaro looked at his Pokemon an thought about which one to use for Elesa. He had only seen two electric Pokemon so far, Emolga and Zebstrika. He couldn’t let Lillil fight, due to Emolga. He couldn’t let Scar fight, also due to the Emolga.

Basically, Jotaro had no idea who would fight Elesa’s Pokemon. However, Jotaro had an Pokemon who was an Dark type. Trick. He could use Trick against Elesa since he knew Night Slash and Foul Play, both good Dark type moves.

Trick was sitting on Jotaro’s shoulder as they walked to Elesa’s gym. ”Trick.” Jotaro said, with Trick looking at him.

”Yes, dad?” Trick asked.

”You’re going to be fighting Elesa.” Jotaro said.

Trick jumped off of Jotaro’s shoulder and sat at the ground.

”What?!?” Trick said, confused. “I’m not strong enough to fight an Gym Leader!” Trick begged.

”I’ve already made my decision, so I’m sorry.” Jotaro said, picking up Trick and putting him back on his shoulder.

Jotaro entered the Gym.

* * *

  
The Gym was like an roller coaster, literally. It took some time for Trick to battle the Gym trainers there. Jotaro gave an berry for Trick, an Cheri Berry. Trick almost ate the berry before they faced Elesa.

”Trick, don’t eat it. Eat it when you’re parlayed.” Jotaro advised Trick.

One more roller coaster ride and they would battle Elesa. The cart came and Jotaro went, Trick on his shoulder. Jotaro braced for impact, the roller coaster went up and down until it stopped. He stepped out, while Trick was dizzy from the ride.

Finally Jotaro would battle Elesa, Trick jumped off his shoulder and into the battle.

”It seems that you’re ready to battle now. Go Emolga!” Elesa yelled, sending out Emolga.

”Night Slash, Trick.” Jotaro called, Trick dashed to the Emolga landing an slash at it. Jotaro grinned when the Emolga’s HP went down to red.

”Volt Switch!” Elesa called, the Emolga charged electric and hit Trick and returned to its Pokeball.

Elesa sent out her next Pokemon, an Emolga. Jotaro called out Foul Play, which lead to the Emolga’s HP bar going to half.

“Volt Switch!” Elesa called out again, she went back to her first Emolga. Trick used Foul Play, making it faint.

Elesa sent out her second Emolga back.

”Night Slash.” Jotaro called, Trick dashed towards the Emolga, which fainted when hit by Night Slash.

* * *

Elesa was now down to her last Pokemon. Jotaro had taken down her two Emolgas somewhat quickly. She finally sent out her last Pokemon, an Zebstrika.

”Spark!” Elesa called, the Zebstrika charged an spark of electricity and dashed towards Trick. Trick was paralyzed by the attack, and he felt weak. He tried standing up, but he coughed off some blood. Jotaro noticed this.

”Fuck.” Jotaro said to himself.

Trick ate his Cheri Berry, it helped with the paralyzed problem but he felt weak enough to not stand. Jotaro was digging through his pockets, looking for an Hyper Potion. He looked at the battle, he saw the Zebstrika dashing towards Trick, possibly using Spark again.

* * *

Trick looked at the Zebstrika, this Zebstrika wasn’t like Star. Star was kind, nice, and willing to help anyone. This Zebstrika was an expert battler, having defeated some many Pokemon.

No.

No.

He couldn’t die here, he couldn’t let Dad be sad.

He couldn’t.

**he couldn’t.**

Trick grabbed the Zebstrika and used Night Slash at it, he backed away from it using his legs.

He was sprayed with an Hyper Potion. Trick was ready to defeat this Zebstrika.

* * *

Jotaro looked at Trick, he evolved. He was now an Zoroark. Jotaro already sprayed Trick with an Hyper Potion. 

”Night Slash!” Jotaro called, Trick dashed with such speed, slashing the Zebstrika. The Zebstrika seemed like it was close to fainting. Trick grinned at the sight of it, and delivered the final blow to it.

Elesa seemed a bit surprised, she recalled her Zebstrika back. She walked towards Jotaro.

”Fantastic, most trainers have not defeated me first try!” Elesa said, she gave Jotaro an badge.

”Here’s the Bolt Badge, you’ve earned it!” Elesa said.

”Thank you.” Jotaro said.

* * *

Jotaro remembered Route 5, it was possible that the next city would be there. Jotaro looked at Trick, his Zoroark. It seemed like Trick was still used to sitting on Jotaro’s shoulder, as he tried climbing onto Jotaro.

Which resulted in Jotaro falling, due to how heavy Trick was. Jotaro was glad that his team was now almost fully evolved, he would check out Route 5 again and see if the next city was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually scared about battling Elesa, but I managed to cheese it with Trick.


	24. The Drawbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro battles Cheren.

As Jotaro walked into Route 5, Cheren greeted him. Cheren seemed to also walked into Route 5, as well.

”Jotaro, you have a Bolt Badge, I have a Bolt Badge, let’s battle!” Cheren said, sending out his Liepard into battle.

Jotaro sighed and sent out Scar, the Gurdurr ready to beat someone up. Cheren called out Fake Out, which made Scar flinch. Scar didn’t like that one bit.

”You wanna flinch me, you stupid cat?! Then take a slap to the face!” Scar yelled before using Wake Up Slap. Jotaro really needed to control Scar’s angry, but right now he took down the Liepard in one hit.

”Go, Tranquill!” Cheren called, sending out his next Pokemon. Jotaro recalled Scar and sent out Star, his Zebstrika.

Star looked around and saw the Tranquill, she got in a battle position. ”Shock Wave.” Jotaro called, Star sent out an wave of electric towards the Tranquill, one shotted.

Cheren looked kinda mad that his Tranquill was taken down so easily, but he sent out his Panpour. Star also one shotted it.

”Okay, my Servine will take down your Zebstrika!” Cheren said, positive that the Zebstrika didn’t know any super efficient moves against his Servine.

Cheren didn’t know Jotaro’s Zebstrika knew Flame Charge.

* * *

“Damn it!” Cheren screamed, getting an look from Jotaro. “Why can’t I win!” He screamed again.

Jotaro looked at Cheren, while Star was confused with Cheren. Jotaro returned Star to her Pokeball. He didn’t know what to say. 

”Hmm? Oh you’re Cheren and Jotaro, two people who have challenged me.” Elesa said, looking at Jotaro and Cheren.

Jotaro was glad that Elesa came to break this silence. 

”Come with me. I need Clay to drop the bridge.” Elesa said, walking towards the bridge on Route 5. While walking, an man saw Elesa.

”Why hello Elesa!” He said, waving at her.

”Oh, hello Alder.” She said, waving back at him.

Jotaro and Cheren looked at Alder, they were confused about who he was. 

”Who’s this?” Cheren asked Elesa.

”This is Alder, the Unova Champion.” Elesa said, as soon as she said that Cheren looked shocked.

”Wait what! Why’s the champion goofing off here?” Cheren asked.

”Well for your information, I’m not goofing off. I’m on an voyage, I know every corner of Unova!” Alder explained. 

”Well, isn’t being the champion full of responsibility? Like I want to be champion one day, so that’s why I’m working hard!” Cheren said.

”Ahh, so you have an goal! Once you become champion, what do you plan to do next?” Alder asked Cheren.

Cheren didn’t think that far, he wanted to become champion but he didn’t consider what he would do next. Cheren seemed to be in thought. Jotaro didn’t really want to say anything, so he stayed silent.

Alder looked back on two preschoolers. “I want you guys to battle these two!” Alder said to Cheren and Jotaro. The two preschoolers sent out their Herdiers.

Jotaro didn’t want to battle two kids, so he didn’t send out Scar. Cheren looked back on him, having already sent out his Liepard. 

”Just do this, Jotaro. Please don’t embarrass me in front of the champion!” Cheren whispered to Jotaro.

’You’re fucking kidding me.’ Jotaro thought to himself, before sending out Scar.

* * *

Somehow two kids Pokemon almost killed Scar, but Jotaro and Cheren managed to defeat them. Alder applauded at the battle.

“That was a good battle! Your Pokemon looked like they were having fun!” Alder said.

’If you call Scar beating up two dogs, then sure.’ Jotaro thought to himself.

Alder waved bye to Jotaro and Cheren before leaving. Elesa kept walking towards the Driftveil Drawbridge, closed. She called someone on her Xtransceiver.

”Clay, it’s me Elesa. I have some challengers here who need to battle you.” Elesa said.

“All I’m saying this, drop the bridge!” Elesa said.

As soon as she said that, the bridge started to go down. The bridge would be back up and running. Few of the trainers on the route watched as the bridge dropped down. When that was over, Elesa looked at Jotaro and Cheren.

”I have to go do a photo shoot, I wish you both luck for Clay.” Elesa said, before going back to Nimbasa City.

Cheren walked over, walking on the bridge. After some time, Jotaro walked on the bridge, entering Driftveil City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert Driftveil City music*


	25. Driftveil City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro gets to Driftveil City.

Jotaro had to walk to Driftveil City, which meant he had to walk on an long bridge. Jotaro would sometimes run, but that made him run out of breath easily. He decided to let out Fluff, since he forgot about her.

The Minccino’s eyes drifted around the bridge, finally she looked at Jotaro. She was walking along side with him.

”I know what I need to become stronger.” Fluff said.

Jotaro was slightly confused, he tilted his head a bit and asked.

”What is it, then?” Jotaro asked the Minccino.

”I need to endure pain in order to become stronger!” Fluff screamed, echoing.

Jotaro quickly argued with her. “No!” He said, he didn’t want her to learn how to be strong like that.

”Yes, it’s the only way for me to be strong! It’s the only way for me to get noticed by the others!” Fluff screamed again.

Jotaro was about to protest, but he remembered he didn’t use Fluff at all since he caught her. Fluff kinda had a point, she and Rocky were left behind by the others, Rocky didn’t seem to notice though.

Jotaro looked ahead and saw he was at Driftveil City now, the conversation passed the few minutes needed to get to Driftveil City. He returned Fluff to her Pokeball, making her mad.

* * *

”Do yall know what ya have done?” Clay asked Jotaro and Cheren.

They both looked at each other and back at Clay, Jotaro shrugged while Cheren asked.

”No, we haven’t. What did we do?” Cheren asked.

”When we lowered the bridge, the Team Plasma guys we caught done escape!” Clay explained.

Jotaro sighed and looked at Cheren. “Cheren, you can get rid of Team Plasma, I’ll train my Pokemon and beat Clay.” Jotaro explained.

”Don’t think I let you off the hook partner!” Clay said to Jotaro.

”Listen I’ve dealt with Team Plasma a lot, I’m tried with dealing with them at this point!” Jotaro explained.

”Well I guess ya aren’t challenging my gym, then!” Clay said, getting an confused look from Jotaro.

Cheren stepped in. “Wait, what do you mean by that?” He asked Clay.

”If ya don’t look for those Team Plasma guys, then ya aren’t challenging my gym! It’s as simple as that!” Clay explained.

”I’ll fucking do it.” Jotaro said, his voice sounding mad.

”Hey now, don’t you say those words now!” Clay screamed at Jotaro.

”Come on, Cheren. Let’s find Team Plasma.” Jotaro explained, before heading into south of Driftveil City. Cheren followed after him.

* * *

The Cold Storage seemed like the only place where Team Plasma could hide. Jotaro noticed snow here, was it winter and he didn’t notice?

An Vanillite came up to Jotaro. 

”Some people went into that building.” She said, pointing to one of the warehouses.

”Thanks.” Jotaro said, walking over to the warehouse. He noticed an Great Ball roll towards his feet, the Vanillite was gone. The Great Ball disappeared into the PC Box.

Once Jotaro got to the warehouse door, Cheren caught up.

”You finally found them?” He asked Jotaro.

”No, but an Pokemon told me about some people going in here.” Jotaro answered.

Cheren seemed shocked about Jotaro understanding Pokemon, but he remembered Accumula Town. “They could’ve been workers, but we should check it out.” He replied.

”Yeah.” Jotaro said.

* * *

The warehouse was cold. Cheren seemed shaking due to the cold, he looked over to Jotaro, who was fine.

”H-how a-are you f-fine?” Cheren asked.

”Trust me, I’ve been through stuff.” Jotaro said.

”L-like?” Cheren asked, for an example.

“Set on fire.”

Cheren didn’t want to know the other stuff. Despite everything in the warehouse, he went first. 

Jotaro sighed and tried to follow Cheren, but slid on some ice and battle some trainers. Fluff even got burned in one of them.

However they found an open container, Cheren seemed cautious about it. 

”Should we enter it?” Cheren asked Jotaro.

”If Team Plasma is in there, then yes.” Jotaro replied.

They both entered the container and found Team Plasma, but they were all huddled together. Jotaro just stared at the sight of it.

”All of you huddle around me, it’s too cold here!” Zinzolin said, in the middle of the Grunts.

”You know, it’s less cold outside. If you want to, you can come outside.” Cheren said.

Zinzolin realized that there were trainers here, the Grunts turned to look at Jotaro and Cheren.

”Deal with them!” Zinzolin said to the Grunts.

“Jotaro, let’s take care of each side!” Cheren said to Jotaro.

Jotaro sent out Fluff, despite being an Minccino, she was strong. The Grunts on each side, sent out their Pokemon. It seemed like Jotaro and Cheren would be in an huge battle.

* * *

Jotaro breathed in and out, he was tried but he took care of his side. He looked over to Cheren, he took care of the Grunts on his side as well.

”Well,well, look what we got here!” An familiar voice said.

Jotaro recognized as Clay’s voice and looked behind him, to see Clay with workers behind him.

”We got a bunch of Team Plasma guys hiding out here! Take them away!” Clay said to the workers.

The workers arrested the Grunts, as well as one of the Seven Sages, Zinzolin. Clay looked at Jotaro and Cheren.

”Well boys, since yall have done me an huge favor, you can challenge my gym now!” Clay said to them, before exiting the container.

Cheren looked glad, he seemed ready to leave the warehouse since it was cold. 

”I’m heading out and going to the gym. It’s so cold in here!” Cheren explained, before leaving the container.

* * *

Jotaro now healed his Pokemon and was going to head for Clay’s Gym, when he saw Team Plasma in front of it. A bunch of Grunts behind Ghetsis, while Clay was 

Cheren was watching what was happening, Jotaro also watched.

”Clay, Driftveil’s Gym Leader, I ask you kindly that you let go of my associates.” Ghetsis said, calmly.

”I ain’t letting them go, cuz they stole some trainer’s Pokemon!” Clay explained, with the Grunts and Zinzolin behind him.

”Stole? I think you’re confused, Team Plasma doesn’t steal from trainers. We only steal from wicked trainers.” Ghetsis said.

That cut the straw, Jotaro sent out all of his Pokemon. Trick, Scar, Fluff, Rocky, Star, and Lillil all came out. The Grunts looked at Jotaro, some surprised that he sent out his full team.

”Shock Wave, Wake Up Slap, Tail Slap, Crunch, Night Slash, and Magical Leaf!” Jotaro called out for all of his Pokemon. Cheren eyes widened and he begged Jotaro to call of his Pokemon.

Star prepared an wave of electric, Scar readied an slap, Fluff’s tail glowed, Trick readied for an slash, Rocky got ready to bite into something, and Lillil prepared an wave of Magical Leaf.

Jotaro pointed at Ghetsis, Ghetsis now was aware of Jotaro’s Pokemon. Jotaro’s Pokemon attacked, a huge cloud of dust was formed.

Jotaro felt like he had to pull out his Pokedex, an new entry was added.

* * *

_Hydreigon_

_This brutal Pokemon travels the skies on its six wings. Anything that moves seems like a foe to it, triggering its attack._

* * *

The dust cloud faded away, and it revealed all of his Pokemon bleeding on the floor. They weren’t dead, but they were beaten badly by an Pokemon.

Jotaro saw the Pokemon, it had three heads and it looked like an dragon. Cheren was frozen from his spot, but he sent out his Pokemon to protect Jotaro’s Pokemon.

The Hydreigon looked directly at Jotaro. Ghetsis realized who Jotaro was.

”You’re the one N told me about.” He said.

Ghetsis had an smile on his face now. He turned to Clay. “Now then, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?” He asked Clay.

Clay sighed and let Zinzolin and the Grunts go. Zinzolin looked at Ghetsis.

”Thank you, Ghetsis!” He said, grateful.

Ghetsis now turned his attention to Jotaro and Cheren, the only one he cared about was Jotaro. N had told him about Jotaro, about his Pokemon.

His Hydreigon drifted towards Jotaro, Cheren order his Tranquill to attack. His Tranquill was taken down easily.

”If I hadn’t call out Hydreigon, I would’ve been killed.” Ghetsis said.

”Good.” Jotaro whispered.

Ghetsis looked towards Jotaro’s Pokemon.

”I believe we shall take our leave now.”

* * *

Cheren scolded Jotaro for doing what he did.

”Your Pokemon could have dead!” He said to Jotaro.

Right now, they were in an Pokemon Center, waiting for Jotaro’s Pokemon. Jotaro just sat and waited for his Pokemon.

”Please don’t do that ever again, Jotaro.” Cheren said to him.

”We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WeLp
> 
> I wrote about Ghetsis Hydreigon almost killing Jotaro’s Pokemon.
> 
> At the end of this chapter.


	26. Bonus: Wondering Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team looks around the city.

Jotaro was asleep, while his Pokemon were still awake. His Pokemon were now level 35, making them ready for Clay. They couldn’t stop thinking about what happened at Clay’s Gym.

Scar looked at his teammates.

”So, if we encounter that guy with the powerful Pokemon, we’re beating him up right?” He asked the others.

”No!” Lillil yelled.

Scar looked disappointed, but the others chose not to talk about what happened.

”I say if we meet him again, we beat him to a pulp!” Fluff joined in.

Trick chose to watch Jotaro sleep, as he almost watch his Pokemon die today. Trick turned to look at Scar and Fluff.

”Be quiet! Dad’s sleeping!” Trick yelled at them.

”Correction, Jotaro’s sleeping.” Scar said.

“tomorrowsssss battle?” Rocky asked.

Everybody turned to look at Rocky, tomorrow Jotaro would be battling Clay. Lillil and Rocky seemed like they would defeat Clay easily. Scar could also defeat Clay, due to being an Fighting type Pokemon.

Trick stood off of Jotaro’s bed.

”I’m heading out.” Trick said to the others.

Star looked at Trick with an puzzled look.

”You’re a Pokemon, how will you walk around without being noticed that you’re a Pokemon?” Star asked Trick.

Trick jumped and his appearance changed. He now looked like Jotaro, expect that he had a little poof of red hair on Jotaro’s hat.

”Cause I’ll be Dad!” Trick explained.

Rocky looked outside. “skyyyyy?”

”It’s sunset! You guys wanna come with me?” Trick asked his friends.

* * *

’Jotaro’ walked outside for a while, he noticed that girls had know who he was. 

”You’re that hot guy who got a Pokedex from the Professor!” One girl explained.

“You’re an awesome hero!” Another girl said.

’Jotaro’ was somewhat bothered with his girls, so he ran away from those girls. Scar sighed and looked at Trick.

”Maybe we should head back if this is bothering you.” Scar said.

”Nope!” ‘Jotaro’ said.

‘Jotaro’ kept walking around until he saw an Tv about an interview. Everyone focused on the Tv.

”Here is the interview from the Sinnoh Champion!” The news lady said, before changing into an video.

”Kakyoin, why do you want to go to Unova?” An interviewer asked.

”Why did you attack an man?” Another asked.

’Jotaro’ was confused by this interview, he looked towards his friends. Scar really didn’t care, Lillil was interested, Fluff was bored, Rocky focused on the interview, Star was a bit confused.

“Alright, I’ll explain who I’m searching for.” 

The Sinnoh Champion had cherry like hair and wore an green outfit. He calmed down the interviewers questioning him.

”I’m trying to find an friend, his name is Jotaro.”

Everyone’s blood turned cold for a second. Scar looked at ‘Jotaro’.

”We need to go back.” Scar whispered enough to be heard by ‘Jotaro’.

”I’ve just been informed that he’s doing an dangerous challenge that I done once. He’s doing the Nuzlocke Challenge.”

“I just want him to be safe and meet up with him.”

’Jotaro’ and his team ran back to the Pokemon Center. They didn’t want to hear the rest of this ‘Kakyoin’ guy.

* * *

Jotaro woke up with his team around him. He almost jumped, but he was confused.

”Why are you guys around me?” Jotaro asked them.

”Do you know someone by the name of Kakyoin?” Scar asked him.

Jotaro flinched at the name. He knew Kakyoin was dead, the old man told him about it. But, how did his Pokemon know about that name.

”Scar, where did you hear that name!” Jotaro screamed at Scar.

Trick explained everything.

”I disguised myself as you, and we went walking around the city! We came across an interview about an Sinnoh Champion, and this Kakyoin guy said he was looking for you in Unova!” Trick explained.

Jotaro froze, Kakyoin was dead he was sure of that. But, he was alive?

Jotaro believed them, but he didn’t believe them about Kakyoin.

”You guys are probably tried. Get some sleep, it’s night time now.” Jotaro explained to them, before trying to sleep.

His Pokemon tried explaining to him once more, Jotaro didn’t believe Kakyoin was alive unless he saw him in person. Eventually, his Pokemon gave up and went to sleep.

Jotaro was still asleep and wondering about Kakyoin.

Jotaro hoped that the Gym battle would help him forget this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, Mistralton City is near


	27. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro battles Clay and enters Chargestone Cave.

Lillil was chosen to fight Clay, it helped that she had Quiver Dance. A move that can rise her special attack up. Jotaro picked correctly, because Lillil had destroyed all of the Gym trainers Pokemon.

Jotaro pressed an elevator, with Lillil besides him. The elevator went lower and lower down the Gym. Jotaro reached an mine shaft at the the end, Clay was waiting for him.

”I’m interested in how Elesa took a shine to ya!” Clay said, before sending out his Krokorok.

”You’ll see then.” Jotaro said, Lillil stepping forward to battle.

**Jotaro vs Clay**

”Quiver Dance.” Jotaro called, Lillil performed an beautiful dance raising her special attack and defense and speed up.

“Torment!” Clay called, Krokorok enraged Lillil making her unable to use the same move twice.

”Magical Leaf.” Jotaro called, Lillil sent out an wave of leafs towards the Krokorok. The Krokorok tried resisting, but it fell to the ground.

”Alright, ya managed to take down Krokorok. But, now you’ll have to deal with Palpitoad!” Clay said, before sending out his next Pokemon.

Lillil made quick work with the Palpitoad, using Magical Leaf to defeat it. Clay looked surprised.

”Excadrill, come out!” Clay called, sending out his last Pokemon.

Lillil was imitated by the Excadrill, Clay called out Slash and Excadrill slashed Lillil. Lillil looked down at her wound, it was on her body. She got frustrated, she spent so much time getting her body beautiful and now it was ruined.

Lillil ran towards the Excadrill and used Giga Drain, restoring some of her health. She backed away from the Excadrill, expecting it to still have some health.

Excadrill was on the floor, fainted. Clay recalled his Excadrill.

”Most battlers lost to my Excadrill, but your Pokemon managed to take it down one hit!” Clay explained.

Jotaro walked over to him, Clay held out an badge.

”This here is the Quake Badge! This shows that you have beat-“ Clay cut off when he received an call. He gave Jotaro the Quake badge and focused on the call.

”An nest in front of Chargestone cave? Yeah, I’ll take care of it.” Clay said, before hanging up the call.

”Go to Route 6 and wait for me.” Clay said.

Jotaro nodded and went back on the elevator.

* * *

Jotaro healed his team and was about to head to Route 6. Bianca came running to Jotaro.

”Jotaro, let’s battle!” She explained, before sending out her Herdier.

Jotaro sent out Scar, the Gurdurr smirked at the Herdier. Jotaro called Wake Up Slap, Scar slapped the Herdier. It fainted.

Bianca called back her Herdier, she sent out her next Pokemon, an Musharna. Jotaro recalled Scar, and sent out Trick.

”Psybeam!” Bianca called, it didn’t work as Trick was immune to Psychic type moves.

”Night Slash.” Jotaro called, Trick ran up to the Musharna and slashed it. The Musharna fainted from it.

”Go Panny!” Bianca said, sending out her Pansage.

“Night Slash!” Jotaro called, Trick defeated the Pansage in one hit.

Trick turned to look at Jotaro. “I’m doing great, dad!” He said.

”Go Smokey!” Bianca shouted, as she sent out her Pignite.

Jotaro switched out to Rocky, he knew that the Tirtouga could take the Pignite out.

”Brine.”

”Arm Thrust!”

Pignite got the first turn, doing some serious damage towards Rocky. Rocky took out the Pignite with Brine.

Bianca returned her Pignite. “I haven’t battle with you for a while. Your Pokemon already know which moves they need to do, it’s amazing!” Bianca said.

”Here take this HM!” Bianca said, giving Jotaro the HM for Fly.

“Oh thanks.” Jotaro said, as he put the HM in this pocket.

”I want to give this to Cheren as well, so bye Jotaro!” Bianca explained, before going to Route 6.

* * *

  
Jotaro waited for Clay to come, right now he couldn’t enter Chargestone Cave. However, Jotaro did get an Shiny Stone from a kid.

He sent out Fluff, the Minccino looked ready to battle an Pokemon but was puzzled when Jotaro gave her an stone.

Fluff touched it and she felt an glow begin to take over her body. Once that was done, she looked at her body. She was different, Fluff was now an Cinccino.

Right as that happened, Clay was there.

”Alright Krokorok, Bulldoze!” Clay called towards the nest blocking Chargestone Cave.

His Krokorok took down the nest, allowing Jotaro to pass through. 

”Here ya go, it’s the Tm for Bulldoze.” Clay said, giving Jotaro a disc.

* * *

Fluff was amazed by Chargestone Cave. The place looked awesome, it looked like it had electricity all over the place. Jotaro saw an familiar hair color, tea green.

Jotaro tried running, but someone blocked him. Jotaro saw two other ones, they all wore black clothing.

”...Come with us.” The one with blue eyes spoke.

Jotaro returned Fluff to her Pokeball, making sure she was safe. 

”No.” Jotaro said.

”Do you want one of your Pokemon to die then?” The other spoke.

Jotaro eyes widen and he looked back to see Rocky being held by an Pokemon he didn’t know. 

”I’ll go with you! Don’t hurt Rocky.” Jotaro said, trying to save Rocky from these people.

”Good choice.” The green eyes one holding Rocky hostage gave him back to Jotaro. 

Jotaro thought for a second, that he heard that voice from somewhere. 

”Wait, Cil-“ Jotaro’s sentence was cut off, when the two people brought Jotaro to N.

”Lord N, we have brought the one you wanted.” 

”You didn’t hurt him, right?” N asked one of them.

”We didn’t hurt him.”

”Thank you, you can go now.” N said, and the two people disappeared.

N looked at Jotaro. “That was the Shadow Traid, Ghetsis hired them after I told him about you and your friends.” N explained.

Jotaro was now pissed. “How about you leave me alone, you killed my Swoobat. Isn’t that enough?” Jotaro said to N.

”I have chosen you, Jotaro.” N explained.

Jotaro sent out Star for his protection. Star looked at N, she stood near Jotaro. She didn’t want Jotaro to be hurt.

”Cheren is pursing the ideals of strength. Bianca has learned not everyone can be strong. Then, there’s you.” N said, staring at Jotaro.

Jotaro seemed confused when N said that.

”You’re neutral, you’re the middle.” N explained.

”...what?” Jotaro said, confused.

”Does it surprise you that you have been chosen?” N asked Jotaro.

“Yes, but I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jotaro said.

”Ah, I should’ve asked you that when I told you I chose you. Team Plasma is waiting for you downstairs.” N said, before walking away.

Jotaro and Star were silent. Jotaro broke the silence.

”Why the fuck do I have to deal with Team Plasma every second.” Jotaro said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be a two parter. I’ll post Jotaro’s team after Chargestone Cave in an separate chapter.


	28. The Cave: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro continues his way through Chargestone Cave.

Star noticed an blue rock with electric sparks on it.

”Jotaro, look!” She said to her master.

Jotaro looked and went over to push it, when he was about to do it, Bianca came.

”Jotaro, did you know you could push these blue rocks?” Bianca asked him, behind him.

Jotaro turned around. “No, did you just enter this cave right now?” Jotaro asked her.

Bianca nodded. “I also came with the Professor!” She explained.

Jotaro’s blood ran cold, he forgot about what the Professor told him to do: give up. Shortly after, the Professor joined Bianca and she noticed Jotaro.

”Jotaro, come on. I’m taking you back to Nuvema Town.” Juniper said in an serious voice.

Bianca looked at the Professor with an confused look, she turned back to Jotaro then the Professor.

”Professor, what are you talking about?” Bianca asked her.

”Bianca, Jotaro needs to give up on his adventure, it’s too dangerous for him.” Juniper answered.

Star stood near Jotaro, she stood in an attack position. Jotaro looked at Juniper, with coldness.

”No, I’ve come far. I’m not giving up.” Jotaro explained.

Juniper sent out her Serperior, Bianca got in the middle of Jotaro and the Professor.

”Professor, don’t tell Jotaro that he needs to give up! Remember what we came here for, we came here for researching Klink!” Bianca screamed.

”Listen, I don’t have time for this. Team Plasma is here.” Jotaro said, returning Star to her Pokeball.

”Why is Team Plasma here?” Juniper asked.

”They want to test me, and their ‘king’ has chosen me.” Jotaro explained.

There was silence. Juniper broke the silence.

”I’ll let you continue your journey, if you defeat Team Plasma without any of your Pokemon dying.” Juniper said, she knew how cold of an request that was but she needed to know if Jotaro could handle this Nuzlocke.

”Wait, Professor!”

”Okay, got it.”

Bianca looked at Jotaro.

”I’ll go on ahead.” Jotaro said, as he walked away from Bianca and Juniper.

* * *

Jotaro was glad that Juniper offered him an chance to continue this journey. His team was somewhat strong.

Jotaro was now walking on an bridge through the cave, when the Shadow Traid appeared. Two of them grabbed Jotaro and got him to the end of the bridge. The one with the blue eyes spoke.

”Downstairs, Team Plasma is waiting for you.”

They disappeared, Jotaro had a feeling he knew who they were but he didn’t want to believe it for now. He took his Pokemon out and went downstairs.

Downstairs, a lot of Team Plasma Grunts sent out their Pokemon.

”Scar, Lillil, Star, Fluff, Rocky, and Trick. Are you ready for this?” Jotaro looked behind him and asked them.

All of them nodded.

* * *

Jotaro’s Pokemon were tired, they fought off against a bunch of Pokemon. They just wanted to get out of here.

Rocky watched his teammates, he wanted to be strong like them. He went to Lillil.

”rockyyyy wants to be strongerrrr.” He said to the Grass type Pokemon.

”You’re already strong, you’re our Water Rock guy!” Lillil said, picking him up.

”nooooo, rocky wants to be stronggggg. rockyyyyy wants to change.” Rocky said to Lillil.

Right now, everyone was taking a break from battling. Jotaro looked over to Lillil, he walked over to them.

”Rocky?” Jotaro said.

”rockyyyy wants to be bigggg! rockyyyy doesn’t want to be weakk!” Rocky screamed, before glowing.

Everyone turned to face Rocky, he was evolving. Lillil let go of him due to him starting to be heavy. Jotaro looked at Rocky while he changed. Trick looked at Rocky with curiosity. 

Once the glow faded, Rocky evolved into an Carracosta. Jotaro looked at his Pokemon.

”Come on, let’s get out of this cave.” Jotaro said, returning everyone into their Pokeball. Jotaro noticed an Joltik on his shoe, he threw an Great Ball at it and ran.

Jotaro reached the stairs, possibly having the exit in the floor. He saw N waiting for him.

“The world becomes gray, I can’t accept that! I’ll separate black and white from each other.” N said to himself. He turned to look at Jotaro.

”Jotaro, do you have a dream?” N asked him.

”I do, and it’s getting back home.” Jotaro said, as he sent out Rocky.

”That’s wonderful!” N explained, as an Boldore came out.

”Brine!” Jotaro called, Rocky sent out an heavy blast of water towards the Boldore. The Boldors was still standing.

Jotaro noticed three more Pokemon around him, possibly N’s. The Joltik tried using Electroweb on Rocky, Star got out of her Pokeball and used Flame Charge at it.

”Rocky, I’ll take care of the Electric types!” Star explained.

Star charged up two Flame Charges for the Ferroseed and Klink. She easily took them down, Rocky took down the Boldore.

”Your Pokemon understand you, as they know which moves to use.” N said.

”I want you to join me, Jotaro.” N said.

Jotaro gave N an death stare. “Why would I do that, if you want to separate Pokemon from their trainers?” Jotaro said.

”You can talk to Pokemon, you can understand what Pokemon feel!” N explained.

”Jotaro!” 

Jotaro looked behind him, Bianca and Juniper were there. Bianca ran to Jotaro, while Juniper walked over to him.

”Wait a second....” Bianca said, noticing N.

”Professor Juniper, you put Pokemon into numbers. You expect them to be happy with it, and you tell trainers to capture Pokemon and leave them in the PC Box forever.” N explained.

Juniper sighed. “Trainers have a different way of training Pokemon, some choose to have them as pets ,some don’t.” Juniper tried explaining.

”Also the Pokedex can register a Pokemon just by looking at one.” Juniper spoke again.

”So, I’m supposed to be glad about the people hurting Pokemon?! I won’t accept that!” N said, before running towards the exit.

Juniper looked over to Jotaro.

”Take this Lucky Egg, it can help with training your Pokemon.” Juniper said, giving Jotaro an egg.

”Professor, I think we should keep an eye on that guy!” Bianca explained.

Juniper looked at Bianca, then Jotaro. “We should, let’s go to Mistralton City. I want to meet Skyla!” Juniper explained.

* * *

Mistralton City looked huge, but Jotaro entered the Pokemon Center first. It was now obvious that Team Plasma or N won’t ever leave Jotaro alone now. Jotaro healed his Pokemon.

All of Jotaro’s Pokemon were fully evolved, expect for Scar. He thought he would evolve later, but Scar still hasn’t evolved yet.

He would spend some time here, before meeting up with Juniper and Skyla.


	29. Update

I’m taking a break from Back To Black.   
  


The reason why is because I’m starting to lose motivation for this story, and I really don’t want to discontinue this. That’s why I’m taking a break.

I hope you all understand.


	30. An Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro meets Cedric and sees an familiar face.

The door automatically opened, as Jotaro stepped out of the Pokemon Center. He looked around for Juniper. He couldn’t find her. Jotaro sighed and walked around to explore this place.

Jotaro entered the airport like place of the city. There, crowds of people were present. Some sitting with luggage besides them, or some were walking holding their bags. Jotaro’s eyes looked around the place, eventually he came across an table.

Three people sitting down looked like they were in a conversation, the old man of the group noticed Jotaro. Jotaro didn’t think of it much, but he looked back on the group.

Professor Juniper was one of the people presented in the table. She leaned over to the other girl, saying something then standing up and walking over to Jotaro.

The man also walked up to Jotaro.

”Jotaro, this is my father.” Juniper said, introducing him to the man.

”Nice to meet you! I’m Cedric Juniper, but call me Cedric so you won’t be confused!” He said, reaching his hand out for Jotaro.

Jotaro shook his hand. “Jotaro.” He said.

”I was originally the professor of Unova, but then Juniper took over for me!” He explained. “Also, you look like someone who can handle some tough work!” Cedric said, laughing afterwards.

”Juniper, is this another challenger?” The woman said, finally up from her seat.

”Oh Skyla, this is Jotaro! He’s one of the ki-“ Juniper stopped herself. “I mean, people I gave an Pokedex to.” Juniper said.

”I’m 17.” Jotaro said calmly.

Cedric seemed in awe, while Juniper jumped from that information. Skyla smiled, but she looked a bit shocked as well.

”I never knew you were 17!” Juniper said, her voice sounding scrambled.

“I guess this trainer is full of surprises!” Cedric said, laughing afterwards.

Skyla looked towards something, in a few minutes, the airport would be cowered in more people. 

”Seems like the people from Sinnoh have arrived.” Skyla said, before looking at Jotaro.

”I know you want to challenge me, but I have to deal with some stuff at Celestial Tower. You can meet me up there.” Skyla said, before leaving the airport.

* * *

Eventually, Cedric and Juniper left the airport, leaving Jotaro there. He decided to take his team out and play a game with them.

”Try to guess their life back in Sinnoh.” Jotaro saw to them, while sitting down on an chair.

An woman dressed in an dress and seemed to be rich?

”iiiii think people work for herrrrr.” Rocky said, in his slow voice.

An man with several kids?

”Babysitter!” Fluff said, slamming on the table with her fists.

An man with an green uniform and red cherry hair being surrounded by reporters?

Wait....

Jotaro stood up from his seat, Trick looked at him so did his team. Jotaro walked a bit closer to the man, he didn’t want to believe it.

He heard shouts of an name.

”Kakyoin! Kakyoin! Kakyoin!”

Jotaro shook his head, he needed to get out of here. He needed to get out of his airport. He needed to leave! More people surrounded ‘Kakyoin’, they brought cameras with them. The airport looked like it was getting cowered by an second. However, Jotaro’s legs were stunned.

He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t move and run. By now, his Pokemon returned scared.

  
‘Kakyoin’ noticed Jotaro out of all the reporters surrounding him. He spoke his name.

”Jotaro!”

Jotaro breathed in and out, he didn’t want to believe this was Kakyoin. He was dead, killed by DIO. No way, he’s alive.

No way.

‘Kakyoin’ walked forwards to Jotaro, the reporters making a path for him. 

He reached an hand out. “I can’t believe you’re here, as well!” He explained.

There was silence in the among everyone.   
The reporters waited for an response.

Kakyoin noticed something was wrong.

” **YOU’RE DEAD!”**

Jotaro realized what he said, he pulled out Star. He climbed on her.

”Run and go to the Center!” Jotaro said, tears flowing down but his voice strong.

“Wait!” Kakyoin shouted, as Star ran towards the door.

* * *

Jotaro got on the bed, taking deep breathes and tears flowing down. Trick sat besides him, in his human form. He looked at Jotaro.

”Who was that man?” Trick asked, brushing his hair in confusion.

”Nobody! That was nobody!” Jotaro said, quickly getting up from the bed. His team looked confused about this situation.

”Master, are you okay?” Lillil asked Jotaro.

Jotaro’s mind was racing about this, Kakyoin was dead now. There was no way he was alive now. 

There was a knock on the door, and an voice was heard.

”Jotaro, please open up.” 

Trick sat up and went back to his Pokemon form. The others got into defensive mode for Jotaro.

”If you don’t open the door, I’ll enter it myself.

His Pokemon readied an attack, each doing something. Jotaro looked around the room for a weapon, he couldn’t trust that Kakyoin was alive. He believed that someone was trying to trick him.

Everything seemed normal, when an portal opened in front of the door. Kakyoin stepped out of the portal, Jotaro’s team sending out their attacks on him.

”Dragon Pulse!” Kakyoin screamed, sending out an Pokemon.

An blue pulse was fired, his team taking some damage from it. The Pokemon that fired the pulse, was blue and looked like a cloud. Trick ran to Jotaro, trying to defend him. Jotaro looked at his Pokemon, they were all laying down, hurt from that Dragon Pulse. 

Kakyoin went closer to Jotaro, Trick growled at him. ”Step away from my dad!” Trick yelled at Kakyoin.

Kakyoin looked at Jotaro, then at Trick. “Ohhh, you hatched him, right?” He asked Jotaro, Trick being confused.

“...”

Kakyoin could tell that Jotaro didn’t really believe it was him. He laughed nervously. “Jotaro, listen it’s me. Kakyoin, I needed to know if you’re doing an Nu-“ Kakyoin’s sentence was cut short when Jotaro spoke.

”You’re not him.” He said, coldly to Kakyoin.

Kakyoin was silent, Jotaro was waiting for his answer. “Do you have Star Platinum? I don’t have Hierophant Green anymore....” He said.

* * *

Kakyoin sat by Jotaro while he cried for an hour. His Pokemon sat belong side him, making sure Jotaro was okay. After he was done crying, he sat up from the bed.

”So you’re alive.” Jotaro said to Kakyoin.

”Basically, the devil brought me here after I died. He took away my Stand, so that way Team Galactic won’t come after me.” Kakyoin explained.

“What’s Team Galactic?” Jotaro asked him.

”Oh, uh nothing!” Kakyoin said quickly, telling to cover what he said.

The room was silent, Jotaro’s Pokemon stared at the two teenagers. They waited for a response. 

”I heard there was a tower nearby where people pay respect to the ones they lost....” Kakyoin said.

“You’re asking me if I want to come with you.”

”Yeah.”

* * *

  
Jotaro and Kakyoin entered Route 7 together. Kakyoin’s Pokemon seemed to be strong, with his Pokemon being Level 60.

”Oh hey Jotaro. You remember what happened at the airport?” Kakyoin said, his voice sounding a bit low.

“Where I said you’re dead, then yes.” Jotaro answered.

”The people were live, they caught your reaction. I’m the Sinnoh Champion.....” Kakyoin said.

”I’ll beat their asses if they get it to the news.” Jotaro said, pissed off.

“Uh....okay.” Kakyoin sounded a bit concerned about his friend.

The way to the Celestial Tower was sorta quiet. The only voices coming out were Jotaro’s Pokemon, they all seemed confused about this man.

“How do you know him, dad?”

”Is he strong, cause he has some muscles.”

”Did he beat you in a battle before?”

”Is he a good dancer?”

”Is he fast?”

”isss he niceee?”

Kakyoin smiled and answered their questions. Jotaro’s Pokemon were surprised about Kakyoin talking to them. They barred him with more questions, until he became overwhelmed at the questions.

”That’s enough.” Jotaro said, before returning his Pokemon into their Pokeballs.

Eventually, Jotaro and Kakyoin reached Celestial Tower. They entered, and the place seemed quiet for the dead.

“I’ll stay down here, you can explore around.” Kakyoin said, waiting for Jotaro’s response.

”No, you’re coming with me.” Jotaro argued.

”I heard if you ring the bell, you can see the spirits of the dead.” Kakyoin said, pulling up a smirk at Jotaro.

Jotaro sighed in defeat, before heading up the stairs. Kakyoin stayed, paying respects for his 25 friends.

Kakyoin sighed, he should’ve told Jotaro about the whole Nuzlocke thing when he was given the chance to. Right now, Kakyoin kept on paying respects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I don’t know if my schedule will change, because of me taking a break for a while.


	31. The Bell’s Chime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro’s in Celestial Tower.

“I can’t believe that one of your friends is here with us, Jotaro!” Lillil explained.

Jotaro was on the second floor of Celestial Tower, he noticed trainer around the area but Trick handled them with ease.

”Yes, but I don’t want to talk about it.” Jotaro said.

“Dad, you deserve to be with a friend. Like for example, Fluff is one of my friends! They’re kind and ni-“ Trick was hit with an flame, it burned him.

”Can you stop with your friend talk!” Trick’s attacker said, revealing to be a Litwick. Trick’s eyes glowed with anger, he growled under his breath.

”You guys know anyone named Kakyoin, he’s my pervious trainer.” The Litwick explained.

”What’s it to you?” Jotaro asked the Litwick. The Litwick was now pissed with Jotaro, he sent out another flame towards Jotaro now.

”You won’t hurt him!” Trick yelled at the Litwick, jumping on it and tackling it. The Litwick struggled to get out, but Trick grabbed it and walked over to Jotaro.

“Get this little fucker and make sure he doesn’t see the light of d-“ Trick’s sentence was cut off, once Scar noticed what he said.

”Hey language!” Scar yelled at Trick. 

* * *

“Don’t ever say bad words, Trick.” Jotaro said to the illusion fox. The Litwick used to be a Rotom, and was part of Kakyoin’s team. His name was Mystery. Trick pouted, but didn’t say anything.

Jotaro was now on the 4th floor, he noticed a fog around the area. He didn’t mind it at first, but he felt like he was walking in circles. His team even agreed with him.

  
Jotaro realized that he was lost now, he didn’t how but he was lost. He sent out Star, the Zebstrika became a beacon of light for him. Even with that, he couldn’t find the stairs to the 5th floor. Until, he saw a flame.

”Follow my flame.” The voice said, Jotaro believed that it was a Litwick. He walked over to the flame, Star keeping watch over him.

He was correct, it was a Litwick. “Hello, I’m Buddy.” It said. Jotaro could feel goosebumps, but he didn’t show that he was scared easily.

”Bud! Oh Buddy, there you are!” An male voice shouted through the 4th floor. The man had white short hair, he noticed Jotaro when he grabbed his Litwick.

”Oh, are you here to pay respects?” He asked Jotaro.

”Yeah, I think I’m lost. Where did this fog even come from?” Jotaro asked the man.

The man guided the way with his Litwick, he didn’t answer Jotaro’s question about the fog.

“Alright, here’s the stairs now.” The man lead Jotaro to the stairs. The fog went away, Star looked around the 4th floor. The fog had completely disappeared.

“Thanks.” Jotaro said, before walking up the stairs, Star following behind him. Once he got to the 5th floor, he felt like he needed to turn and look at the man. He turned and the man’s eyes were glowing orange, Jotaro could’ve sworn that his eyes were blue before.

Jotaro didn’t even notice Skyla, she tapped on Jotaro’s shoulder. He turned around to Skyla.

”Hey, you look like you seen a ghost!” She joked with him.

Jotaro didn’t laugh.

”A Ducklett was found here, it looked like it was tired. I gave it a Potion and it’s better now! You should ring the bell.” Skyla suggested to Jotaro.

”I should.” Jotaro said, before sending out his team. He walked over to the bell, he rang it.

The chime was heard all over the tower.

Jotaro looked up and he saw something he couldn’t believe.

* * *

Grace blew a raspberry at Jotaro, his reaction was priceless. However, she noticed a team of Pokemon with Jotaro. 

Padd looked at Jotaro’s team. They looked like they were tougher than Padd was! Padd noticed that Jotaro was looking at him now, a single tear falling down his eye. He never saw his Master cry, before.

Thorn grinned at Jotaro, she thought she would never see him again. What surprised her was that he looked like he was crying, but he wasn’t showing any emotions on his face. 

Laggon looked at Jotaro, his Boss and friend. He wanted to tell him that it wasn’t his fault that he died. But he didn’t have the courage to talk to Jotaro.

Wool cried and cried, when she saw Jotaro again. It was fun being with Amber and the others but she missed Jotaro.

Amber looked at Jotaro’s team, she smiled and let a tear fall down. She was holding him back, now Jotaro had powerful Pokemon by his side.

  
  


Jotaro looked at his friends, the ones he let die. He collapsed to the floor, crying. He couldn’t handle this, he couldn’t.

Lillil didn’t want to believe that Amber was dead, but here she stood with Wool and other Pokemon she couldn’t recognize.

Scar looked at Padd, he was the reason why he was caught. However, Scar didn’t feel angry, he felt sorrow.

Star cried at the sight of her friends, she now realized that she was the oldest of her team. Now, here were her old friends. She didn’t realize how time flies by.

Trick looked at Wool, he let tears flow down for her. She sacrificed herself for him, if she didn’t ,Trick would be dead.

Rocky felt sorrow for Amber, he replaced her and Rocky was stronger than her. He felt bad for the Pansear.

Fluff looked at Thorn, Laggon, and Grace. She didn’t have words for them, she didn’t know what to say to them.

* * *

  
Skyla watched this happen, Jotaro must have some regret for this. She decided to fly away and wait for him at her Gym.

”It’s my fault.....”Jotaro said to himself, his voice able to be heard by his team.

Jotaro felt multiple arms touch his hat, he realized it was his team. Trick, Lillil, Rocky, Fluff, Scar, and Star held on his hat.

Then he felt 6 more arms touch his hat. Jotaro didn’t want to see them, but he looked.

Grace, Padd, Thorn, Laggon, Wool, and Amber held on his hat.

Jotaro began to cry more. 

”You’re the reason why I’m here, dad!”

”I would have never been a Lilligant without you!”

“I also wouldn’t have never been a Gurdurr without you!”

”You’re the reason I kept getting stronger!”

”I liked being a light for everyone. You helped me realize that.”

”iii am big now because of youuu.”

“You’re awesome, Master!”

”Master, I would have never been outside of Nuvema Town.....”

”I had friends because of you, and I evolved by friendship.”

”I wanted to have a little fun, and I did because of you.”

”I felt that I had more courage because of you.”

Laggon was the last one to speak.

  
”Boss, what we’re trying to say is....”

**”Thank You.”**

* * *

Jotaro went back to the 1st floor, his Pokemon by his side. He noticed Kakyoin sitting and his head lifted down.

He walked outside, he decided to wait for Kakyoin. Jotaro still had to wipe off some tears after what happened at the 5th floor.

Jotaro remembered one thing he saw before leaving the tower.

* * *

Jotaro went back to the 4th floor. He walked around the tombstones, being careful about them. One of them caught his eye.

_Here Lies Grace, Padd, Thorn, Laggon, Wool, and Amber._

_Should their deaths be remembered and respected._

* * *

Jotaro smiled, remembering what he saw.


	32. Bonus: Kakyoin’s Lost Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakyoin heard the bell.

Kakyoin sat and prayed for the ones he lost. He lost about 25 Pokemon while in Sinnoh, he lost two Pokemon while fighting Cynthia.

He didn’t want to talk about it, though.

His Pokemon came out, expect for his Giratina. His Gardevoir, Altaria, and Vespiquen sat besides Kakyoin.

They were all quiet, paying respects. Their eyes closed, thinking of the ones who are gone.

Swift heard a bell chime. ‘Master Kakyoin, I heard a bell.’ She said in Kakyoin’s mind. He turned to look at his Gardevoir.

Kakyoin noticed that a bell had been rung. “Huh, so Jotaro did it?” Kakyoin said to himself. He turned back, and almost jumped from what he saw.

25 Pokemon appeared near Kakyoin.

They all looked ghostly like, Kakyoin noticed some of their species.

Turtwig.

Pikachu.

Azumarill.

Tentacruel.

Gyarados.

Togetic.

That was only six of 25 Pokemon, but Kakyoin knew who these Pokemon were. He remembered Twig’s death, dead by a trainer’s Machop.

Twig was Kakyoin’s first Pokemon.

Sor opened their eyes, and saw Berry, the Azumarill. Sor thought he could take on Cyrus, he was wrong.

Honey, Kakyoin’s Vespiquen, looked at Tentacruel. She remembered how little she knew about the Tentacruel, before she died.

Kakyoin lifted his head down, he was crying. “I’m sorry, you guys....” He said to his 25 Pokemon.

He felt a paw on his head, he would’ve heard some footsteps leaving the tower but he turned towards Swift. The Gardevoir was full on crying, so was his Altaria.

”Hello dad.”

Kakyoin looked to see his Lucario, Foo. Foo hatched from a egg, he evolved while fighting Team Galactic. He died while fighting one of Cynthia’s Pokemon.

Kakyoin was now full on crying at the sight of Foo. 

”Dad, please don’t cry.” His Togetic added in.

’Should we leave right now?’ Swift asked Kakyoin in his head. Foo smiled before he faded away, Kakyoin tried to reach towards Twig. He faded before he could reach him.

* * *

  
“You saw your dead Pokemon, didn’t you?” 

Kakyoin jumped when Jotaro asked that, his Pokemon were with him. Kakyoin, though, returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

“Yes. What about you?” Kakyoin asked Jotaro.

”I lost about 6.” Jotaro answered.

”25.”

Jotaro’s Pokemon stared at Kakyoin, with fear. Jotaro sighed.

”I’m making a camp outside, my Pokemon hadn’t camp with me for some time.” Jotaro said.

”Wait were you waiting for me outside?” Kakyoin asked, ignoring Jotaro’s sentence.

“Yes.” Jotaro answered with no hesitation.

Jotaro and Kakyoin stood near the entrance of Celestial Tower, the teenagers not saying a word.

“I’ll gather some wood.” Kakyoin said. “I’ll gather the sleeping bags for tonight.” Jotaro added.

“I guess I’ll be the one cooking?” Kakyoin asked Jotaro.

”No, I haven’t decided that yet.” Jotaro said, leaving Kakyoin confused. “Also I think I can get some questions out of you.” Jotaro added.

“Understandable.” Kakyoin said, he knew that Jotaro was confused about him being here.

After some time, night fell. A campfire was started on Route 7, somewhere in the middle of the trees. There, two teenagers were talking with their Pokemon by their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I don’t like doing a Platinum Nuzlocke.


	33. Another Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro and Kakyoin have a campfire.

“And that’s how you make a hat out of leaves.” Honey said, the bee showing Lillil how to make a hat.

The fire was bright, especially during night. Lillil put her leaf hat on, she put on a pose in front of her friends.

”So, how many eggs did you hatch?” Jotaro asked Kakyoin.

”I hatched two.” Kakyoin answered, looking at his three Pokemon. “Where are they now?” Jotaro asked him.

Kakyoin stared at the fire for a while.

”Kakyoin? Kakyoin?” Jotaro asked, bringing Kakyoin back to his senses.

”They’re gone now. I don’t want to talk about it.” Kakyoin said.

Fluff was nowhere to be found, Lillil was the first one to discover that she was gone from the camp. She hoped that Fluff wasn’t dead, but Lillil knew that Jotaro would be worried if he found out about Fluff.

”How are you even here? I thought you were dead.” Jotaro asked, setting up two sleeping bags.

“I am.” 

Jotaro stopped setting up his bag and looked at Kakyoin.

”Giratina is the reason why I’m even alive.” Kakyoin said, gazing at the fire. “He brought me here after I died from DIO.”

”Then how are you still alive!” Jotaro yelled at Kakyoin, his Pokemon jumping when Jotaro yelled.

”Like I said, Giratina brought me back to life.” Kakyoin said. “Then, I had to take care of Team Galactic....” He added.

”What’s Team Galactic?” Jotaro asked him.

”Team Galactic was run by this man named Cyrus. He wanted a world without any emotions, he’s in the Distortion World now.” Kakyoin answered.

Fluff came back to the camp, with berries in her hands. She walked over to Jotaro and piled the berries on him. Kakyoin giggled a bit.

“That’s food for tonight.” Fluff said.

”Why? I didn’t tell you to do anything.” Jotaro asked Fluff.

Fluff stared at him, then to the others. “Cause, Celestial Tower made me think about risk. If I continue taking pain or damage without healing, I could die.” She said.

Jotaro was glad that Fluff understood that taking pain wasn’t a good idea, but she learnt it by seeing ghosts.

Rocky went towards Fluff, the Cinccion looking at him.

”wanttt to see trickk?” Rocky asked Fluff.

Fluff smiled and nodded at Rocky. Rocky used Brine up at the sky, he uses Ancient Power and sent them towards the water in the sky.

”that’sss alll.” Rocky said, Fluff giving him a round of applause.

“Anyways, do you know why my Pokemon die?” Jotaro asked Kakyoin, setting up Kakyoin’s sleeping bag now.

”Yeah, you are probably chosen by a Legendary Pokemon....” Kakyoin said.

“......You’re joking.” 

”Basically, a Legendary will chose someone they think could save the world. But, they need the person to do a test like challenge. You’re in the middle of a Nuzlocke, Jotaro.” Kakyoin said.

“Why me? I’ve been through enough shit already.” Jotaro said, his voice raising a bit.

Kakyoin shrugged, he didn’t have an answer for that. “Oh, are your Pokemon all prepared?” Kakyoin asked Jotaro.

”Yeah, they train by themselves. At this point, I think they’ve killed a whole species of Audinos.” Jotaro said.

“Who are you going to use?” Kakyoin asked.

”Star, Skyla uses Flying types so Star is the best choice to battle her.” Jotaro answered.

* * *

  
Jotaro and Kakyoin ate ‘lunch.’ They fell asleep soon after. Star was on lookout, while Scar helped her.

“Hey Scar, why do you act tough?” Star asked the Gurdurr.

Scar looked at her. “Huh, duh! Being strong means being tough and knocking everyone down!” Scar replied with a smile on his face.

“But, being strong means being there for people. You can be strong in other ways. Are you scared of being weak and not being tough?” Star asked him.

Scar was silent, Star chose to drop the subject. Trick was near Swift, Kakyoin’s Gardevoir.

”How long have you known your trainer? She asked him.

”Oh, dad! I’ve known him since I’ve hatched! I want to be just like him, strong and brave!” Trick said.

“I hope someday you will achieve that!” Swift said.

* * *

Jotaro woke up in a field, everything seemed calm and relaxed. He stood up and noticed he was sitting on some poppies.

He grabbed some, possibly for something later. He walked around for a while, the place seemed nice.

**”Jotaro Kujo.”**

Jotaro froze when someone said his name. He looked around for a while, he couldn’t find anyone.

Everything turned black.

**”For someone who’s 17, you smell of death. Tell me about this Egypt place.”**

Jotaro ran around the void like place, looking for who said that. Jotaro remembered Egypt, but that didn’t matter what now. He wasn’t in his world now.

Jotaro stopped for a second.

He looked down and found out he stepped into blood. He backed away from it.

There, Fluff’s body laid.

Her eyes looked towards Jotaro.

”i thought you were going to protect us....” 

Jotaro stared to Fluff. There was a seed in her stomach, possibly why she was bleeding.

”i guess you’re going to kill us all.”

* * *

Jotaro woke up sweating. He looked at where Kakyoin was, he was awake.

”Bad dream?” Kakyoin asked him.

”Kakyoin, I saw someone in Celestial Tower.” Jotaro announced to him. “He had white hair and blue eyes. But when I looked back at him, his eyes were glowing orange.” Jotaro said.

Kakyoin stared at him, with concern. 

Jotaro looked up and noticed it was day time, and his Pokemon were awake now. Lillil went towards Jotaro, holding something behind her back.

”How do you like my hat? I made to base off of your hat!” Lillil said, pulling out the hat, it looked like it was made with leaves but it looked like it was sewn together.

“I like it.” Jotaro said.

Lillil put on the hat, when she did, she put on a serious face. “ Yare yare daze. You’re the one who’s going to be hurt.” Lillil said, with a similar tone to Jotaro.

Kakyoin full on laughed when Lillil did it. “Seems like you got a fan, Jotaro!” Kakyoin said.

Jotaro returned Lillil to her Pokeball.

* * *

”Do you know if Avdol or Iggy are here?” Jotaro asked him, while he ate a Oran Berry.

”No, I feel like Polnareff’s here but Giratina said he isn’t here.” Kakyoin said, eating a Sitrus Berry.

Jotaro decided that he could wait to battle Skyla right now, right now he was trying to catch up with Kakyoin.

“Why do you think Polnareff is here?” Jotaro asked him.

Kakyoin shrugged. “I just have a feeling....” He said. ”I’m glad we returned our Pokemon to their Pokeballs. They’re missing out!” Kakyoin joked a bit.

“Also I’m surprised that you’re handling being in another world so well.” Kakyoin said.

”What?” Jotaro said with confusion.

”I was just handed a Pokemon and let loose on Sinnoh! I was famous for challenging three gyms in a single day!” Kakyoin said.

“And those were the 4th, 5th, and 6th Gyms!” Kakyoin said, standing up.

“I guess I did things at a pace?” Jotaro said.

“Yeah! You should probably head to the next Gym, get your badge with ease!” Kakyoin said, having confidence for Jotaro.

”Gimme a break.” Jotaro said, before standing up. “Oh, did you have a Rotom named Mystery?” He asked Kakyoin.

Kakyoin didn’t respond for a while. “....How do you know that?” He asked.

”I caught him as a Litwick, he’s now a Ghost Fire type.” Jotaro answered.

”He’s a little tough to handle.....” Kakyoin said, giving advice to Jotaro.

”Yeah, I know. I’m heading to the gym now.” Jotaro said, before walking away.

Jotaro looked towards Fluff’s Pokeball, he knew she wasn’t dead. But, he didn’t like that dream one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Gym is up!


	34. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lights turned off.

Nurse Joy pondered around the Mistralton Pokemon Center, she was always busy like the others nurses. She was healing a trainer’s Pokemon, right now.

“Here are your Pokemon, have a nice day!” She said to the trainer, giving him back his Pokemon.

The lights turned off. Trainers looked around the center with confusion. 

In the silence, a voice was heard.

”STAR, DISCHARGE!”

The lights turned back on, but they were bright. Nurse Joy had to shield her eyes from the lights, so did the trainers.

Trainers now were panicking, running out of the center. The brightness eventually toned down.

* * *

Kakyoin waited for Jotaro outside, when the lights around him turned off. He looked around, most of the lights in the city were off.

Kakyoin heard Jotaro command his Zebstrika, Star. The lights turned on around the city, but they were bright.

”Jotaro, what the hell are you doing!” Kakyoin shouted into the air.

In a few minutes, Jotaro walked out of the gym. The brightness toned down when he came out.

”.....What happened to the city?” Jotaro asked Kakyoin.

Kakyoin blinded from the lights, peeked at Jotaro. “Star happened.” Kakyoin said.

”Oh.” Jotaro replied.

”Oh, hello there Jotaro.”

Kakyoin and Jotaro turned to see who had said that, it was N. “Uh, how do you know my friend?” Kakyoin asked N.

”Kakyoin, this guy is dangerous. We should leave right now.” Jotaro said, pulling on Kakyoin’s arm.

”I’m N.” N answered.

Kakyoin breathed in and out. “Okay, we shouldn’t be hanging out in front of the gym! Let’s go to the Pokemon Center!” Kakyoin suggested.

* * *

”I didn't think you actually go to the Pokemon Center......” Kakyoin said, sitting in a chair. Jotaro, Kakyoin, and N sat at a table. Kakyoin was nervous about this, somehow N knew Jotaro, but Jotaro said N was dangerous.

Kakyoin stared at Jotaro and N, before speaking.

“Listen, I want to know how you two think of each other. I know N probably came for other stuff, but I’m very confused.” Kakyoin said, pointing to Jotaro and N.

”I hate N.”

”I like Jotaro’s Pokemon.”

Kakyoin sighed and left the table. “Kakyoin, wait!” Jotaro said, leaving his chair. N grabbed his arm.

”Can we talk?” N asked Jotaro. Jotaro pulled his arm away, he looked back and he couldn’t find Kakyoin.

Jotaro sat in his chair.

”Thank you.” N said.

‘Kakyoin, please come back, I just want to leave now.’ Jotaro thought to himself. “What do you want?” Jotaro asked.

”I want to hear what your Pokemon think of you. Can you send out your Zebstrika?” N asked.

Jotaro looked at N. “How do I know you won’t kill her like you did to Wool?” Jotaro asked, his voice being serious.

“I’m sorry if one of my friends killed one of yours. I’ll send out my Zoura as a promise that I won’t hurt your Zebstrika.” N said, a Zorua sitting his shoulder when he finished.

Jotaro let out Star from her Pokeball. She looked around the center before noticing N. She looked like she was readying a Discharge attack.

”Star, stand down.” Jotaro said, pulling his arm out in front of Star.

* * *

Star and N left the Pokemon Center, Jotaro and Zorua were left in the center.

”What do you think of Jotaro?” N asked Star.

”He’s a good leader, he can seem threatening when you first meet him but he’s a good person.” Star said, her voice sounding a bit awkward.

”Do you trust him?” N asked.

”What kind of question is that? Of course I do!”

“Tell me more about him.” N said.

Star sighed. She told him about Jotaro’s gym badges. How Jotaro is able to not show weakness even at deaths. Star decided to stop after she talked about deaths.

”Thank you.” N said, petting Star.

Star felt a bit guilty talking about Jotaro to N. N had kill Wool at Nimbasa City, she never forgot that.

Jotaro exited the center, and saw N and Star. On his shoulder was N’s Zoura. It jumped off and went to N.

”Thank you, Jotaro. I’ll take my leave. However, it’s a shame that I’ll have to separate trainers who love their Pokemon, like you.” N said, before walking away.

Star and Jotaro just stood there a bit. “I was beginning to like him, but I don’t know now.” Jotaro said.

Jotaro jumped on Star, she knew that Jotaro needed to get somewhere.

”Go to Route 7 then go left when you start seeing Celestial Tower. Got it, Star?” Jotaro asked the Zebstrika.

Star nodded, and seemed ready to run when Jotaro stopped her. “We can’t run in front of the center, you can run in a wide space.” He said to Star.

* * *

Kakyoin looked at the entrance of Twist Mountain. It was easy to get here, he was certain that Jotaro would come here. He heard footsteps running.

He turned and saw Jotaro with his Zebstrika. Jotaro jumped off of Star.

”You got here already?” Jotaro asked Kakyoin.

”Yeah, I figured that you and N needed to talk.” Kakyoin said.

“You left me though.” Jotaro said.

“Well, now we’re at this place. Let’s just get to the next city or town and rest!” Kakyoin exclaimed.

”I’m surprised nobody found out about the lights situa-“ 

”Jotaro?”

Jotaro cursed at himself, it was Cheren. He sighed and turned around. Cheren looked at Kakyoin, his eyes widen.

”Jotaro, you’re friends with the new Sinnoh Champion?!” Cheren explained, his personality being different now.

”Uh yes.” Jotaro said, confused.

”I’ve heard how he fought Team Galactic and saved Sinnoh! I heard he has a legendary Pokemon! But I’m meeting him right now!” Cheren exclaimed.

Kakyoin just waved at Cheren. However, Cheren remembered why he was there.

”Jotaro, let’s battle!” He said, sending out his Unfezant. Kakyoin stood back, not wanting to get in between the battle

“Star!” Jotaro called, his Zebstrika ready to battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twist Mountain is next! Skyla was easy, I just spammed Discharge.


	35. Twist Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro wins against Cheren, again.

“How?!” Cheren screamed, he looked at his team. They all had fainted. He looked at Jotaro, his Zebstrika looked tried from the Servine.

”But, I could’ve beat you! I prepared my Pokemon for Skyla and perhaps against you!” Cheren shouted at Jotaro, the teenager looking unfaze.

“Hey listen, it’s okay to lose a battle.” Kakyoin said. He was sitting on the grass when Cheren and Jotaro were battling.

”But, you’ve never lost a battle before!” Cheren explained.

“Cheren, it was a fair battle!” An voice said.

Jotaro and Cheren knew who this was. It was Alder.

He jumped off a cliff, unharmed, and walked over to Cheren and Jotaro.

”Two champions in one place?! Oh god, I can’t believe I lost and two champions saw!” Cheren explained, his face turning red. He pulled his sweater up to his face, covering it.

“Now, now, Cheren. You battled really good!” Alder positively said to Cheren. 

Cheren slowly pulled his sweater down, allowing his face to be seen. “But my Pokemon had items best suited for them.” He countered.

”Well, you can’t win them all!” Alder said, making Cheren a bit more positive.

”I came here to give you two something. The HM Surf!” Alder pulled out two discs, they looked blue.

”Uh, guess you can teach Rocky that.” Kakyoin advised Jotaro. Alder noticed Kakyoin, he remembered how two years ago that Cynthia was defeated.

”So you’re the new Sinnoh champion? It’s nice to meet you!” Alder said to Kakyoin.

“Oh uh, hello! I’m Kakyoin, I’m here on a little vacation sorta.” Kakyoin said.

”Unova is a sight to see, I hope you enjoy it!” Alder said.

“Plus, you can be a mentor to Cheren and Jotaro!” Alder joked around with, Cheren and Jotaro stared at Alder with an ‘are you serious’ face.

* * *

  
“So, you’re traveling with Jotaro?” Cheren asked, while he, Jotaro, and Kakyoin walked into Twist Mountain.

”Yes. Did Jotaro tell you about the Stardust Crusaders?” Kakyoin asked Cheren.

“Kakyoin, let’s not talk about that.” Jotaro advised.

”No, what’s the Stardust Crusaders?” Cheren asked.

Kakyoin stared at Jotaro.

”Howdy there, Jotaro and Cheren.” An familiar voice called.

Jotaro and Cheren realized who it was, it was Clay.

“Clay, what are you doing here?” Cheren asked the gym leader.

”Supposedly, Team Plas has been seen around these parts. It’s been easier to find them, due to it being Winter now.” Clay explained.

”That being said,” Clay gazed at Cheren and Jotaro with a serious look. “I don’t want yall to get involved with Team Plasma.”

Jotaro opened his mouth to say something, but Clay continued.

”Do I make myself clear?” Clay asked.

”Yes.” Cheren and Jotaro said.

”Good, now I need to go back to my gym.” Clay replied, before leaving Twist Mountain.

The room was silent for awhile, Jotaro broke the silence.

“I was about to say I can’t do that because they keep going where I go. Their ‘king’ also chose me, as well.” Jotaro said, pissed that Clay didn’t let him talk.

“Wait, Team Plasma has a king?” Cheren asked, tilting his head.

”It’s a long story.” Jotaro answered.

”Wait, did he say it was winter here?” Kakyoin asked Jotaro and Cheren. Cheren’s eyes widen when he realized that it was winter.

* * *

  
The outside of Twist Mountain was covered in snow, it made travel easier through. Jotaro and Kakyoin were unfazed by the snow, however Cheren was freezing. Jotaro and Kakyoin were up ahead, while Cheren was behind them.

”H-How can you g-guys stand this? I-It’s cold out here!” Cheren asked, his arms crossed and his legs shaking.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kakyoin asked, turning behind to see if Cheren was okay.

”I-I just need w-warmth.” Cheren said, he almost collapsed into the snow. Kakyoin ran to him, and grabbed him. 

Jotaro began to take off his jacket, while Kakyoin made sure Cheren didn’t faint. Jotaro ran to Kakyoin and Cheren, and gave Cheren his jacket.

”T-Thank you.” Cheren said, wrapping the jacket around him. Jotaro noticed a Boldore, looking at the group.

”Kakyoin, watch Cheren for me.” He said.

Jotaro went over to the Boldore, it gazed at Jotaro.

”You’re near the exit, help your friend while trying to get to it.” It advised Jotaro. Jotaro took out a Great Ball, and threw it at the Boldore.

He managed to catch it, he sent it to the Box with the name of Ore.

“We’re near the exit.” Jotaro said. Kakyoin helped Cheren walk, while Jotaro leaded the way.

* * *

Once they reached the exit of Twist Mountain, it was still cold. Cheren realized what city this was.

Icirrus City.

He still held onto Jotaro’s jacket, giving him warmth. Jotaro sent out his Zebstrika, Cheren was confused for a while.

“Get on, Cheren.” Jotaro said.

”What do you mean? You want me to ride on your Zebstrika?” Cheren asked.

“Jotaro, I’ll take him to the Pokemon Center.” Kakyoin added in.

Jotaro shook his head. “No, Star can get him to the center faster.” He protested.

”But riding on a Pokemon?” Cheren asked, a bit of fear in his voice.

It happened in a second, Cheren was on Jotaro’s Zebstrika. 

”Swift?!” Cheren looked and saw a Gardevoir, her eyes glowed pink. He realized what happened, Kakyoin’s Gardevoir put Cheren on Jotaro’s Zebstrika.

Star sprinted towards this city’s center, Cheren held on to her.

She finally found it from afar, and she ran faster. ”Too fast!” Cheren screamed, his glasses dangling a bit.

* * *

  
“Swift, why?!” Kakyoin asked, confused on his Gardevoir.

Jotaro also looked a bit confused, but he knew that Star was already at the Pokemon Center.

”He needed warmth fast, I’m sorry master.” Swift apologized.

”I accept your apology, Swift.” Kakyoin responded, returning Swift to her Pokeball.

Kakyoin looked at Jotaro. “What do we do now?” He asked Jotaro.

”I’ll lend you my Pokemon, I’m letting you train them. I’m going to keep a watch on Cheren.” Jotaro answered, he gave Kakyoin his Pokemon.

“Are you sure about you giving me your Pokemon?” Kakyoin asked, unsure about this.

”Yes, I’m going to see Cheren now.” Jotaro said, he left Kakyoin to go to the Pokemon Center.

Kakyoin stood there for a while, he sighed. He went to a route to train Jotaro’s Pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a new Pokemon gets added to the Box. Jotaro’s finally at Icirrus City, that means he’s close to getting all of the badges.


	36. Training is easy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro checks on Cheren, while Kakyoin trains Jotaro’s team.

Trick ran to hug Jotaro. However, he noticed that it wasn’t Jotaro. He let go and prepared a Night Slash.

”Hey, hey, calm down.” Kakyoin said to Trick.

Trick stopped preparing his Night Slash and looked at Kakyoin. “Where’s dad?!” Trick asked, fear and panic in his voice.

”Jotaro’s checking on someone, he’s fine.” Kakyoin answered, he sent out Scar from his Pokeball.

Scar almost hit Kakyoin in the head, if it weren’t for Trick stopping him.

“Is Jotaro dead?! Where is he?!” Scar screamed at Kakyoin, waving his I-Beam around.

* * *

Kakyoin explained about the whole situation. “Cheren’s in the Pokemon Center, Jotaro went to check up on him.” He explained to Jotaro’s team.

“I hope Cheren’s okay!” Fluff exclaimed.

“Well, Jotaro wants me to train you guys. We’re in a Route called Dragonspiral Tower. How do you guys usually train?” Kakyoin asked.

Scar decided to explain. “Well, we beat up a bunch of Audinos by ourselves!” He explained, smirking afterwards.

“Like that Pokemon over there.” Lillil pointed to a cub like Pokemon. She ran over to it, and used Petal Dance on it. The cub went flying, blood began to show up in the snow.

The team was quiet. “Did you just…..” Star said, pointing to the snow.

Lillil was silent while she and everyone else trained.

It became obvious that Jotaro’s Pokemon could handle themselves, Kakyoin still kept watch on them.

After 30 minutes, all of Jotaro’s Pokemon were level 45. Kakyoin was surprised.

“It took my team two hours to be at least 45, what the heck is Jotaro feeding you guys?” Kakyoin jokingly asked them.

”Well, you see Jotaro feeds us.....” Fluff began to explained to Kakyoin.

* * *

Cheren sat inside a room, it was warm. The door opened and it was Jotaro. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He apologized. Jotaro stared at him, before talking.

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.” Jotaro said.

Cheren remembered that he still had Jotaro’s jacket, he grabbed it and held it in front of Jotaro.

“Here, I forgot about giving it back.” He said, expecting Jotaro to get it back.

“You can keep it, if you still need it.” Jotaro protested, he sat on a chair in the room. The room was like a hospital room, from Jotaro’s experience.

“Listen, I’m going to train for the 7th gym. I know I’ll possibly faint like I did in Twist Mountain, but I’ll still do it.” Cheren said.

Cheren thought Jotaro would try to stop him. “Okay, but you’ll need rest.” Jotaro said, leaning in his chair a bit.

Cheren stared at him, he didn’t expect Jotaro to suggest that. “Jotaro, how are you good at battling?” He asked, he was curious about this.

“Well, I train my Pokemon and I sometimes choose the good moves for my Pokemon.” Jotaro tried explaining, he really didn’t know how he was good at battling.

“That’s what I do though! I study to remember every detail, item, and stats! But, yet I always lose to you!” Cheren screamed at Jotaro.

“I hate how you’re better than me at battling!” Cheren covered his mouth with his hands after he said that. The room was silent.

“I’m sorry for saying that.” Cheren gaze dropped to the floor.

“I’ll be leaving. It’s possible that me and Kakyoin are going to be camping again.” Jotaro said, he stood up from his chair and left the room.

Cheren wondered why he wanted to camp outside instead of staying in a room.

* * *

Jotaro found Kakyoin in a place called Dragonspiral Tower, his team was there. Trick noticed him first, and ran to Jotaro.

“Dad!” Trick shouted, hugging Jotaro. 

Soon, all of his Pokemon joined in the hug. 

Jotaro fell to the floor, his Pokemon falling with him. 

Night fell soon, Star started a fire while Fluff got the food and wood. Jotaro and Kakyoin still had their sleeping bags with them. The campfire was around Dragonspiral Tower, away from people’s sight on the tower.

“Is Cheren doing okay?” Kakyoin asked, roasting a Oran Berry over the fire.

“Yes.” Was all Jotaro said. Kakyoin was a bit suspicious on why he had only said yes.

Kakyoin heard footsteps approaching near them. He stood up and sent out his Gardevoir. “Jotaro, I hear footsteps near us.” Kakyoin warned.

Rocky stood and defended Jotaro and the others, just in case. Kakyoin went out to instigative.

Kakyoin was taken back by the person. It was Cheren.

“Why are you here?” He asked, a bit worried about Cheren’s health.

”I wanted to see if you and Jotaro were really camping outside.” Cheren explained.

”Well, you’re going to get cold if you stay here.” Kakyoin said, he lead the way to the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheren is going to have his first camping experience next episode.


	37. Gather Around The Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And sing the campfire song.

“So, why didn’t you guys rent a room?” Cheren asked.

“Cheren…..” Kakyoin said, laughing a bit.

“When you word it like that, it sounds like something else.” Jotaro explained, Cheren’s face turned like a tomato.

“Ugh, I have to word stuff better more! I’m off to a great start here.” Cheren said sarcastically.

“You want to hear about the Stardust Crusaders?” Kakyoin asked. Jotaro stared at him, rapidly shaking his head.

“Sure, I’m a bit interested.” Cheren said, sitting up.

“Okay, let’s gather around the campfire while I talk about our journey through Egypt!” Kakyoin explained, he stood up and sat near the campfire.

* * *

  
Lillil was teaching Cheren’s Servine how to dance, surprisingly he liked it. “I wonder if I can still dance when I evolve!” The Servine explained.

“I hope you will! Now, next lesson, romantic!” Lillil explained, the Servine sat down listening.

“Scar! Come over here a sec!” Lillil screamed for Scar, the Gurdurr knocking down a tree then walking over to Lillil.

“What do you want, miss ‘I like to dance instead of battle.’” He asked, his arms crossed.

Lillil grabbed Scar’s hands. “Uhhh…..” Scar couldn’t form his words. She took the lead, still holding his hands. She began to dance with Scar.

“This is how you do the Tango!” Lillil explained, directed to Servine.

Scar tried mirroring her movements while she lead. After some time, Lillil stopped. Scar was happy she stopped.

“Then you lean in for the kiss.” She explained, she started leaning in towards Scar. ‘Okay, this is taking it too fa-‘

Scar grabbed her head and pulled her to him, they kissed.

Lillil and Scar pulled away. “AHHHHHH!” They both screamed, their faces turning red.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that!”

“I regret doing this now!”

Everyone stared at them. “Wait, did you two accidentally kiss?” Trick asked, jokingly.

Scar and Lillil went silent.

“Let’s change the subject, please!” Scar begged.

“Yes please! I don’t want to remember this!” Lillil also begged.

They ran near the campfire, joining the others in Kakyoin’s story. Cheren’s Servine went to his trainer, sitting alongside with him.

“Hey Jotaro, after your Nuzlocke, you have to put them in a Daycare.” Kakyoin joked with him. Jotaro hit him in the face.

* * *

  
“We finally reached Egypt! Now all we had to do was find DIO!” Kakyoin said.

Some of the Pokemon were getting tired from the story. Despite that, they wanted to know more about Jotaro.

“I trapped DIO using Hieropant Green! I would make him reveal his Stand!” Kakyoin said.

“He called his Stand, The World! I watched him, but he disappeared.” After he said that, Kakyoin tried representing a punch to the chest.

“I went flying into an watertower, I was punched in the chest by DIO!” Kakyoin explained.

“NOOOO!” Fluff screamed, her cheeks puffing up and waving her arms up and down. “You can’t die, yet! You have to help the others!” She explained.

“After all that, I defeated DIO.” Jotaro said, he explained the rest of the story since Kakyoin didn’t know what happened. The story was over now.

“calll star platinummm.” Rocky suggested.

“Make him do an Ora!” Trick joined in.

“Grab a tree using Star Platinum!” Scar said.

“So you had to go to this place called Egypt to save your mother?” Cheren asked, adjusting his glasses.

Jotaro nodded. “After that, I landed in this world. I don’t have Star Platinum and now I have to deal with Team Plasma.” He explained.

“I hope you get home soon. Your mother must be worried sick about you!” Star said, laying down and tired from the story.

“Thanks. It’s late now, we should be sleeping now.” Jotaro said, standing up and heading to his sleeping bag.

“Awww.” All of Jotaro’s Pokemon said, but followed.

Cheren gazed at Jotaro. “If anything happens to you or Kakyoin, I have your back.” He explained, his Servine coiled around him. He eventually fell asleep.

Lillil returned to her Pokeball, while everyone else slept outside. She wanted to forgot about what happened with Scar.

“Good night, Jotaro!” Kakyoin said, before he drifted into sleep.

Jotaro was the last one to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about Lillil and Scar


	38. Donut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone disappears and Jotaro’s has to continue on with his journey.

Jotaro woke up, he stretched his arms and stood up. He noticed Kakyoin wasn’t there. Cheren was up though.

“Jotaro, did you see Kakyoin anywhere?” He asked, looking around.

“No, when did you wake up?” Jotaro asked, a bit worried now.

“I woke up a few minutes ago, Kakyoin’s Pokemon are gone and everything he had with him.” Cheren explained.

“Shit!” Jotaro yelled, his fists tighting. “I’m heading to Icirrus City. If I come back, I’ll tell you if I found him!” Jotaro explained, before he ran into Icirrus City.

Jotaro ran and looked around the city, he began asking strangers.

“Have you seen the Sinnoh champion? He has red hair and wears a green uniform.” 

They all said they didn’t see him.

Jotaro decided to go to the Pokemon Center. He ran in and slammed his fists onto the front desk, the nurse jumped.

“H-How may I help you!” The nurse asked, her voice trembling a bit.

“I need to know if you’ve seen the Sinnoh champion! He has red hair and his name is Kakyoin!” Jotaro explained, slamming his fists again.

* * *

Time passed.

They’re couldn’t find Kakyoin.

Jotaro returned back to the camp, Cheren was waiting for him. “Did you find him?” Cheren asked, a small bit of hope in his words.

Jotaro shook his head.

Cheren’s smile faded, it turned into a frown. “Oh.” 

Jotaro left the camp and went to the Icirrus gym.

‘You have to push farther.’ Jotaro told himself, he didn’t hear Cheren’s shouting his name.

* * *

Jotaro meet with the Icirrus City gym leader, Brycen. “Are you the one who was looking for the Sinnoh champion?” He asked, his Pokemon were already out.

Jotaro sent out Scar.

“Let me guess, they asked you if you’ve seen him.” Jotaro coldy said.

“Yes, but if you want a battle now. I’ll give you a battle.” 

Vanillish sent a flash of energy from its body and sent it towards Scar. A dust cloud appeared when Scar was hit by the Mirror Shot.

The Vanillish was hit by Wake Up Slap. It fainted and next came the Beartic.

“Swagger.” Brycen called out.

The Beartic enraged Scar, making him confused. “Wake Up Slap.” Jotaro called. Instead of that, Scar punched himself.

He took a lot of damage.

‘Shit!’ Jotaro thought to himself, Scar was then hit with Icicle Crash. Scar flinched.

So far, Scar hadn’t done any damage to the Beartic. It was clear that he was bleeding now. Jotaro pulled out an Hyper Potion and used it on Scar.

Scar was hit by two more Icicle Crash, the broken icicles showed blood.

He fainted on the ground. The Beartic prepared another Icicle Crash.

Scar closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Jotaro dug around his pockets, trying to find a Hyper Potion.

“ **Don’t give up yet. An fire burns inside of you.”**

A mysterious voice spoke to Scar.

Scar’s eyes opened and he used Wake Up Slap on the Beartic. His eyes glowed orange, he seemed full of energy now.

“I’m not dying here!” He claimed, he ran towards Brycen’s last Pokemon, a Cryogonal. It fired off an Aurora Beam, but Scar used Wake Up Slap.

It was a Critical Hit.

The Cryogonal fainted.

Brycen returned all of his Pokemon, he walked over to Jotaro.

“Here’s my badge. You’ve earned it.” He explained, he gave Jotaro his 7th badge.

“Thank you.” Jotaro said, accepting the badge.

“I hope you find your friend soon.” Brycen said, trying to give support to Jotaro.

* * *

Jotaro left the gym to see Bianca and Cheren waiting for him in front of the gym.

“Jotaro, please don’t do that!” Cheren exclaimed, he was still upset about Jotaro leaving the camp.

“Hey Cheren, don’t get mad at Jotaro right now! We’re all together right now!” Bianca explained.

“Yes, but he ran off and I don’t know wh-“ Brycen exited the gym, Cheren stopped talking when Brycen came.

“Who are you?!” Brycen asked.

Bianca seemed a bit scared, but she decided to answer that question. “Well I’m Bianca! This is Cher-“ Bianca’s sentence was cut off by Brycen.

“Not you, I know who you two are! Show yourselves!” Brycen yelled. Bianca and Cheren were confused, so was Jotaro.

The Shadow Traid appeared.

Jotaro sent out Scar when they appeared.

“Interesting, we aren’t easily seen. Nevertheless, we have a message only for Jotaro.” The one with blue eyes said, sending out his Bisharp. Jotaro recalled Scar once the Bisharp was out.

“What do you want from him?!” Cheren shouted at the Shadow Traid, sending out his ,now, Serperior.

“Come to Dragonspiral Tower. There, Lord N will awake Zekrom.” They said, before disappearing.

Jotaro clenched his hands into fists. It was possible that Team Plasma kidnapped Kakyoin. 

Jotaro sent out Star, he jumped on her. Brycen ran to Dragonspiral Tower, knowing something will happen there.

“Star, Agility!” Jotaro called, Star ran with twice the speed to Dragonspiral Tower.

“Jotaro!” Bianca and Cheren both shouted. They looked at each other.

“Come on, we have to go to Dragonspiral Tower!” Cheren said, running in the direction of Dragonspiral Tower. Bianca followed Cheren.

‘N, I won’t let you separate Pokemon from trainers!’ Jotaro thought to himself, as he was riding on Star. It was only 30 seconds when he reached Dragonspiral Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting to Zekrom soon.


	39. Dragonspiral Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro gets to Dragonspiral Tower.

Bianca and Cheren reached Dragonspiral Tower, not the route but the actual building. Cedric noticed them.

“Hey did any of you have a Zebstrika? I just saw one running!” Cedric explained.

“That’s Jotaro’s Zebtrika!” Cheren said, he took deep breathes.

“Wait, what’s so special about this place?” Bianca asked Cedric.

“It’s said to be Unova’s region oldest building. Some stories say it’s where legendary Pokemon come to life or where they remain in deep slumber!” Cedric explained.

“Listen, we’re going in. Please don’t follow us!” Cheren explained.

* * *

Jotaro hopped off of Star and went through the 1st floor of the tower. While climbing the stairs, the tower shook.

‘What the hell is going on at top of the tower?!’ Jotaro thought to himself, before he continued.

The next room had fallen columns, they looked like you could walk on them.

Jotaro found a column that looked like it went to the next room. He went over to it and walked on it. He balanced on the column.

“Finally, I don’t want to walk on these columns ever again!” Jotaro said to himself, he went onto the next room.

The next room was a mini puzzle. It had three pathways, one of them would bring Jotaro to next room.  
  
He went to the left one, that brought them back to the start.

“God damnit!” Jotaro yelled at the empty space.

After some tries, Jotaro managed to complete the puzzle. He went to the 4th floor.

The room was filled with Team Plasma grunts. They sent out their Pokemon against Jotaro. They surrounded Jotaro.

“You’re the guy whose keeps running into us!” An male grunt claimed.

“I heard his Pokemon are strong, let’s liberate them!” Another said.

His entire team was out. Rocky, Star, Fluff, Scar, Lillil, and Trick all prepared themselves for a battle. 

“We’ll teach these people how to dance!”

“Let’s beat some up!”

“I’ll protect dad!”

“booo!”

“Meanies!”

“Let’s knock their lights out!”

Instead, a Leaf Blade attacked an Sandile. An Serperior and Beartic attacked the grunt’s Pokemon. Cheren and Brycen joined Jotaro.

“Jotaro, go!” Cheren yelled at him, while his Serperior used another Leaf Blade.

Jotaro ran and continued the way to Dragonspiral Tower, with his Pokemon following him. “Hey, don’t let the guy get away!” An female grunt yelled, pointing to Jotaro.

“Scar, use Wake Up Slap on any grunt’s Pokemon!” Jotaro explained to the Gurdurr.

He nodded and proceed to use Wake Up Slap on many Pokemon while getting to the 5th floor. The next floor was like another puzzle, this one was circular.

After some time, Jotaro managed to get to the 6th floor. One of the Seven Sages was there.

“It’s time that our king will become a hero!” Giallo said, the four grunts cheered. Giallo noticed Jotaro watching the whole thing.

“Oh dear, someone made it up here! Take care of this trainer!” Giallo said to the four Team Plasma grunts.

The Grunts sent out two Watchogs, two Krokoroks, a Liepard, and Trubbish. Jotaro’s Pokemon stood in front of them, readying for battle.

“Heheh! This guy is surrounded!” An male grunt claimed, laughing afterwards.

“Discharge, Wake Up Slap, and Petal Dance.” Jotaro called. Scar, Star, and Lillil went to work.

* * *

Jotaro reached the top of Dragonspiral Tower.

As he climbed the stairs, he saw a familiar color. Green.

He ran up the stairs and came face to face with N. However, N wasn’t focusing on him.

A black dragon stood in the middle of the room, it roared, shaking the whole tower.

N turned around to see Jotaro. “Jotaro, I’ve become a hero!” He exclaimed.

“With Zekrom, I’ll beat the champion of Unova and free all Pokemon!” N explained. Zekrom inspected Jotaro, closely.

“If you want to stop that, become a hero! Awaken Zekrom’s counterpart, Reshiram!” N shouted.

”Once you done that, we’ll battle! Farewell, Jotaro.” N said, Zekrom flew upwards. N then went to the middle of the room, he jumped and Zekrom swiped him off.

‘Did N just fly away with Zekrom?!’ Jotaro thought to himself. His Pokemon looked shocked from the scene, this was serious now. 

Cheren got to the final floor, catching up with Jotaro. “Jotaro! What happened?!” Cheren said, his voice franticed.

Jotaro turned around to meet Cheren’s eyes. “We need to find Reshiram.”

* * *

“So Zeid, what do you think of Jotaro?” N asked Zekrom. He flew away with the legendary dragon, he hoped that Jotaro would awake Reshiram.

“ **He reminds me of Rowan.”** Zeid said.

“Rowan? The elder brother?” N asked.

 **“Sey ym niwt redlo rethorb. Eh sah denruter ti smees.”** Zeid answered, N couldn’t understand him when he said that.

“I’m glad to have you as a friend, Zeid.” N said, smiling.

 **”M’i dalg oot.”** Zeid said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breathes in*
> 
> OOOOOOOOO


	40. Relic Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro heads to Relic Castle.

“So N has awaken Zekrom?” Alder asked, Jotaro had exited Dragonspiral Tower. The champion was there, so was everyone.

“Yes. He told me to awake its counterpart, Reshiram.” Jotaro explained, his team nodded in agreement.

“We need to head to Relic Castle, then.” Alder explained, Cheren was confused.

“Why there? There’s nothing in the Relic Castle at all!” Cheren explained.

“We still have to give it a shot! I’ll see you there, remember it’s near the Desert Resort!” Alder explained, before sending out an Braviary. He hopped on it and flew away.

“Shit.” Jotaro said to himself, gaining Cheren and Bianca’s attention. 

“What is it?” Cheren asked, sending out his Unfezant. 

“I don’t have a Flying type Pokemon on my team.” Jotaro explained, he sighed and went to the Pokemon Center.

Bianca and Cheren looked at each other, Jotaro came out with an Sigilyph.

He hanged onto its tail like appendage. Bianca and Cheren watched the scene play out before their eyes.

In a matter of seconds, the Sigilyph flew off, taking Jotaro with it.

Cheren flew off with his Unfezant, leaving Bianca behind. Bianca was left standing there, she sighed.

* * *

“Thanks Wave.” Jotaro said to his Sigilyph.

“:D” Wave responded back, Jotaro remembered that Wave couldn’t speak. He could only do symbols and that was all.

Right now, he was in Nimbasa City. He returned Wave to his Pokeball. If Jotaro was being honest, he didn’t like Nimbasa City.

Memories began to flood in.  
  


Jotaro trying to save Laggon after an battle in Route 4.

Wool scarifying herself for Trick while fighting N.

Amber laying unconscious with a claw mark on her in Route 5.

Jotaro couldn’t remember stuff like this now, he needed to head to Relic Castle. First, he needed to withdraw Fluff from the Box.

Desert Resort was still the same as it was when Jotaro came. Sand blew through the air and was all around the place.

Jotaro spotted stairs leading down to something, he knew what this was. It was Relic Castle. He had meet an trainer who had two fossils.

That’s how Rocky came to be.

As he was about to enter Relic Castle, Cheren caught up with him.

“Hey, Alder’s probably waiting for us.” Cheren said. “ I’ll try to follow you.” He finished.

Jotaro entered Relic Castle. The place was covered with sand, two quicksand patches were present in the room.

Cheren walked over to the first quicksand patch. “We’re going to be careful, if these are present in here.” He explained, sitting down to observe the patch.

He stood up and ran. That was an mistake, he started getting sucked in.

Cheren tried running back to Jotaro, but it didn’t work. Jotaro ran over to him, and grabbed his arms.

“Hang on!” Jotaro said, he tried pulling Cheren back.

“AHHHH!” Cheren got sucked into the patch, Jotaro let go of him. “Fuck!” Jotaro sweared, he fast walked to the stairs leading to a next room.

He made sure he didn’t get sucked up in the quicksand. Once he was down there, a sage was waiting for him.

“Ghetsis wants us to test your power, once more. Team Plasma is waiting for you.” Ryoku said, approaching Jotaro.

Jotaro walked past the sage, he sent out Scar. “So, more grunts?” Scar asked, while they walked to an quicksand patch.

“Yes. Be prepared.” Jotaro told Scar, he nodded with an confident smile. 

“You, stop and give up your Gurdurr!” An male grunt said, sending out his Watchog and two Krokoroks.

“Wake Up Slap.” Jotaro called, Scar ran towards the Watchog and slapped him with all of his strength. He went on to the Krokoroks, they ran to him and used Crunch.

Scar slapped both of the Krokoroks.

The male grunt recalled his Pokemon back, the grunt refused to meet Jotaro’s gaze.Jotaro recalled Scar back for a bit.

‘1,2….’ Jotaro said to himself, preparing himself for the quicksand. ‘3!’ Jotaro walked to the middle of the patch, it sucked him up.

* * *

God, the Team Plasma grunts were so annoying. He had to deal with them while trying to find Alder and Cheren. After he had a double battle with two grunts, Jotaro ran to the quicksand near them.

He found Alder and Ghetsis. Someone fell through the same patch Jotaro fell from, it was Cheren.

“Finally, I caught up! Wait, is that Ghetsis?” Cheren asked, looking at Jotaro. They immediately ran to Alder’s side.

“It seems like the Light Stone isn’t here. Besides that, Jotaro, I would like to congratulate you!” Ghetsis said, with a smile.

“On what? Defeating your grunts and getting in your way, if so then thank you.” Jotaro said sarcastically.

“I would like to congratulate you on being chosen by our king! If you wish to let Unova remain as it is, then find the other Dragon legendary and battle with our king.” Ghetsis explained, still smiling.

“If you don’t, then Team Plasma will liberate all Pokemon from trainers!” Ghetsis said.

“Is that what Pokemon really want? To be separated from their trainers?” Alder countered.

“Hmm? Champion Alder, even though illness had killed your beloved Pokemon that had been your partner. Even if you hadn’t had a serious battle all this time, is now trying to save a world where Pokemon and trainers live together?” Ghetsis explained.  
  


“Once our king has defeated the champion of Unova, he will call out an order for the people of Unova!” Ghetsis explained farther.

“I won’t lose, I’ll fight to keep Pokemon and trainers together!” Alder yelled.

“Our king has already assured victory against you.” Ghetsis said coldly, his smile seeming a bit more deadly.

“So why did you stay behind? Just to tell me that?!” Alder said angrily.

“I’m doing it out of kindness. Farewell for now.” Ghetsis said, before pushing Jotaro out of the way to leave. Jotaro would’ve punched him in the face if Cheren didn’t say anything.

“So the Light Stone wasn’t here?” Cheren asked Alder.

“It wasn’t here. It’s possible that I’ll have to return to the Pokemon League and fight N.” Alder explained.

“But, didn’t that Ghetsis say that the king has already assured victory against you?” Cheren said.

“Yes, but let’s head up. It’s hard to breathe in here.” Alder explained.

Jotaro, Cheren, and Alder made it out of Relic Castle. Alder and Cheren pondered on what to do next.

“We need to find the Light Stone and fast!” Alder explained, just as he said that Jotaro got a call.

He picked it up. “JOTARO! JOTARO! Oh you picked up!” Juniper’s voice came.

“Come to the Narcene City gym! We found it! We found the Light Stone!” She explained, before she ended the call.

Alder and Cheren heard Juniper’s voice. “We need to head to Narcene City.” Jotaro announced.

“Yes,we should!” Alder said, Cheren nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting there.


	41. Light Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro gets the Light Stone and reaches Route 8.

Jotaro flew to Narcene City using Wave, the Sigilyph was careful with Jotaro holding onto him. Finally, Wave landed in Narcene City, Jotaro let go of him.

“Thanks.” Jotaro thanked the Sigilyph, returning it to it’s Pokeball. Jotaro ran into the Pokemon Center and withdrew Fluff from the Box.

He went over to the gym.

Once he got to the gym, he could see Juniper and Cedric waiting for him. Bianca was also there, observing everything outside. Alder was there, as well.  
  


Juniper noticed Jotaro. “Oh thank goodness!” She said in relief. “Alder told me everything, you got into something serious!” She said.

Just as she said that, Lenora walked outside, carrying an stone in her hands.

“Is this it?” She asked everyone.

“It seems like.” Cedric answered.

“Yes, I’m sure it is the Light Stone.” Juniper added in.

“I still can’t believe that if Team Plasma knew about it being here, then…..” Bianca began to think, her eyes widen as she said that.

“Bianca, calm down and take some deep breathes.” Juniper advised her, going over to her.

Lenora went over to Jotaro. “Here.” She said, almost giving Jotaro the Light Stone.

“WAIT!” Alder screamed, Lenora stopped and Jotaro stared at him.

“Jotaro, if I get defeated by N, then you’ll have to battle him if you take the stone.” Alder warned him.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Alder asked Jotaro.

Jotaro was about to say yes and accept the Light Stone, but his Pokemon popped out of their Pokeballs. Everybody backed away from Jotaro and his Pokemon.

“So, we’ll be heroes?” Trick asked, his eyes drifting to the Light Stone.

“Yes, but you may die.” Jotaro warned Trick, as well as the others.

“So? I don’t want Pokemon and trainers to be separated!” Scar yelled at Jotaro.

Everyone was silent, Scar didn’t even like Jotaro when he was first brought into the team. But now, he didn’t want Pokemon and people to be separated. 

Star joined in. “If I die, then I’ll die being able to save Unova!” She yelled.

“iii want unova to be the sameee.” Rocky said.

“I’ll fight!” Fluff screamed, raising her hand.

“I’m scared of dying….. But I’m not backing down from this!” Trick yelled.

Lillil was the last one to speak.

“I’ll battle.”

Jotaro looked at Alder. “Yes, I’ll battle N if you lose against him.” He said, he went over to Lenora.

Lenora gave Jotaro the Light Stone.

Jotaro held the Light Stone, waiting for something to happen. His team waited for something, as well.

Nothing happened. “How do we get the Dragon to appear?” Bianca asked.

It was silent, Juniper and Cedric was thinking of something.

“What if the Opelucid City Gym Leader…..” Juniper said out loud.

“Could help us with the Light Stone!” Cedric said, figuring it out.

“Jotaro, go to Opelucid City! You need to ask the Gym Leader for help on the Light Stone!” Juniper explained.

“I’ll head back to my lab and see if there’s a way to awake the other Dragon.” Juniper said, before leaving.

“Jotaro, good luck.” Lenora said.

“I’ll be at Opelucid City.” Alder said, before leaving.

Bianca pulled out an map. “Jotaro, the way to Opelucid City is by going to Tubeline Bridge. It’s near Icirrus City.” Bianca explained to him.

Jotaro nodded.

* * *

  
Route 8 was filled with puddles of water. Lillil had been out of her Pokeball when she encountered a Palpitoad.

She waved at it.

Lillil threw a Pokeball at it, catching it. Jotaro caught up with Lillil.

“Here you go! I think Mud is a good name!” Lillil said, twirling around.

The Pokeball went into the PC Box. “Thanks. Come on, we need to get to Tubeline Bridge.” Jotaro said, before continuing to walk through Route 8.

While walking, Jotaro decided to ask an question.

”Did you and Scar really kiss.” Lillil almost slapped him, but they stopped.

He reached what seemed to be Tubeline Bridge entrance. Bianca ran to Jotaro.

“Listen I know a bunch of stuff happened today, but I want to have a battle with you.” Bianca said, she sent her Stoutland.

“Plus this battle will decide if I’ll continue being a battler or be a professor!” Bianca said, Jotaro didn’t mind it and sent out Scar.

“Retaliate!” Bianca called, her Stoutland moving to Scar and biting him. 

“Wake Up Slap.” Jotaro called, Scar slapped the Stoutland. He expected it to faint, but it still stand, it bited Scar even more.

Scar began to bleed, he used Wake Up Slap one more time. The Stoutland still didn’t faint.

“That’s it!” Scar yelled, he used one more Wake Up Slap. He sent the Stoutland back, it fainted, Scar landed a critical hit.

“Go Musharna!” Bianca sent our her next Pokemon. Jotaro returned Scar and sent out Fluff.

“Psychic!” Bianca called out, the Musharna sent out an strong telekinesis force to Fluff.  
  


‘It didn’t affect Fluff!’

“Night Slash!” Jotaro called out, Fluff ran with such speed and slashed the Musharna.

“Psychic?” Bianca called out, however Fluff used Night Slash once more.

Bianca sent out her Emboar, the Pokemon blew out some fire. Jotaro returned Trick and sent out Rocky.

“Take Down!” Bianca called, her Emboar running with speed and tackling Rocky. The Emoboar used Assurance twice on Rocky, hoping he would faint.

“immm tried right nowww.” Rocky said, before he used Surf on Emboar.

“Okay last Pokemon…..Go Simisage!” Bianca sent out her last Pokemon.

“Return, Rocky.” Jotaro said, recalling his Carracosta. He sent out Fluff, the real one.

Fluff was then hit by an seed, it exploded on her. She ran to the Simisage and used Tail Slap on it, it countered with Seed Bomb again.

Fluff was now bleeding, the bombs had taken damage to her. She could die the very next turn, but the Simisage was low on health.

Fluff went to use Tail Slap on the Simisage.

She missed.

An seed went through her chest, the seed landed near Jotaro’s feet. It was covered with blood, no brown was shown on it.  
  


Fluff collapsed to the floor, blood flooded down to the floor. Bianca covered her hands, tears flowing down.

“Ohmygod! Imsorryimsorry!” Bianca said, panicking at the sight of Fluff’s body.

Jotaro ran to Fluff, the Simisage just looking at Fluff with regretful eyes. He picked her up, he looked at her chest. There was a hole in it.

She was alive but barely. “i……didn’t even…..battle n.” She said, coughing out some blood.

“i wish…..that…..you’ll find someone…..better than me.”

Fluff went silent. 

“Fluff?” Jotaro said, Fluff was limp.

“FLUFF!” Jotaro screamed this time.

Trick went out of his Pokeball, he looked at Jotaro, smiling. But, his smile faded when he saw Fluff.

Bianca returned her Simisage. She went over to Jotaro. “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....


	42. Bonus: Why Aren’t You Crying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro buries Fluff.

“Leave.”

Bianca looked at Jotaro, her hands shaking.

“I said leave. I’ll bury her body.” Jotaro finished, picking up Fluff’s body.

Bianca wanted to say something, but she didn’t want to make matters worse. She left the route. Once Bianca was gone, Jotaro looked at Fluff’s body.

“FUCK!”

* * *

  
Jotaro sent out his team. Lillil, Star, Scar, and Rocky looked at the route. They seemed to be hidden from the trainers and wild Pokemon.

“Wait a second, where’s Fluff?” Lillil asked Jotaro, he was hiding something behind him. Trick shook his head at Lillil.

Jotaro stepped aside, he was hiding Fluff’s body.

Lillil covered her mouth at the sight of Fluff, Scar cursed himself under his breath, Star looked at Fluff with tears flowing down, and Rocky’s usual happy face was turned into a frown.

“I’m burying her. You can say your goodbyes to her.” Jotaro announced to the team.

Lillil ran to Fluff’s body, she hugged the body even if there was no response.

“Fluff, I should’ve spent more time with you! If I have known this would happen, I would have been your best friend! I’m sorry for not being there for you!” Lillil shouted at the body, hugging it tightly.

“God damnit.” Scar said, clenching his fingers together into a fist.

“Not again, we were doing so good at keeping everyone alive!” Star yelled to herself, almost curling herself into a ball.

“donttt like thisss.” Rocky frowned.

“Why now?” Trick asked Jotaro, turning to him.

“I don’t have an answer for that.” Jotaro replied, his answer almost sounding cold to Trick.

He took out an shovel, and began digging up dirt. He kept on doing it and doing it until a hole was big enough to hold a body in there.

He softly placed Fluff’s body into the hole, he then started covering the hole. He did it until it was filled up, he let go of the shovel.  
  


“Dad, how come you are so calm?” Trick begged Jotaro, his Pokemon turned silent when Trick asked that. They turned to Jotaro.

“How come you’re so calm even when someone dies? Even if you knew them for a long time, how?” Trick asked, his head lowering to the ground.

“I….” Jotaro looked at his Zoroark.

“We need an new team member, I don’t want to talk about this. We need to keep continuing, no matter what.” Jotaro said, before almost leaving his Pokemon to mourn.

“How long though? I wonder how long we’ll be forced to see Pokemon die....” Lillil said, her voice sounding gloomy.

“I wonder who will be the next of our friends to die!” Lillil cried, remembering the deaths of Wool, Laggon, Amber, and now Fluff.

Trick, Star, Scar, and Rocky looked at her, as if a cold breeze had pass them.

Jotaro felt a chill go up his spine.

* * *

He withdrew an Vanillite he caught in Cold Storage, he had nicknamed it Velvet.

He returned to his team after he withdrew Velvet from the box.

“This is Velvet, she’s going to be the next member of our team.” Jotaro announced.

Lillil tried her best at being happy for Velvet, she only waved to the Vanillite. Scar just looked at her, giving a small grin and nothing else. Rocky and Star didn’t say hi to Velvet. Trick tried his best smile for Velvet.

“Wow, I can’t believe I got out of the Box! I can’t wait to be friends with you guys!” Velvet said, jumping with joy.


	43. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro gets to Opelucid City.

Tubeline Bridge was large. Jotaro expected a bunch of people but to his surprise, there wasn’t that much. Due to that, it was easy getting to the exit of the bridge.

That would have been easy, if Ghetsis wasn’t there.

Jotaro ran back, but the Shadow Traid appeared and put him near Ghetsis. They let go of Jotaro, once they did that. 

“Ghetsis, we have brought the one you have requested.” One of the Shadow Traid said, bowing afterwards.

“I see you have obtained the Light Stone, it’s a shame we didn’t notice it in the Narcene gym.” Ghetsis explained.

“Either way, I request that you give up.” Jotaro nearly punched Ghetsis in the face, he ran towards him with a fist.

  
He was forced onto the floor, one of the Shadow Traid using their Bisharp to keep him in place.

“Our king will free all Pokemon, I don’t think you stand a chance against him.” Ghetsis said, unfazed by Jotaro’s attempted attack.

“First, some trainers will release their Pokemon, soon after more will follow. After some time, not even the Gym Leaders will be allowed to have Pokemon!” Ghetsis explained.

“I do hope you have some courage.” Ghetsis suggested, before he snapped his fingers at the Shadow Traid.

They followed Ghetsis at the end of Tubeline Bridge, Jotaro stood up.

“Fuck.” He said to himself, finally free from the Bisharp.

Jotaro looked at the end of Tubeline Bridge, hoping that Ghetsis was gone. He exited Tubeline Bridge.

* * *

  
Opelucid City was bright with blue colors and loud music. Jotaro was somewhat taken back from the city, however that didn’t last.

A crowd of people were listening to a speech, by Team Plasma. He noticed Alder in the crowd of people, Alder also noticed Jotaro.

“Come over here.” Alder whispered to Jotaro, he followed. There, Alder and Jotaro watched the speech from the back of the crowd.

“Our king has awaken the legendary Dragon Pokemon. Therefore, we welcome the hero and founder of Unova.” Ghetsis explained, Team Plasma grunts behind him.

“Pokemon are like humans. They feel, think, and live lifes. However, we don’t treat Pokemon as the same as humans.” Ghetsis said, grinning a bit.

“Team Plasma is cruel and a bunch of liars.” Alder whispered to Jotaro.

“I ask that you join us in liberating your Pokemon, for when our king becomes champion. Farewell.” Ghetsis finished, he and his grunts leaving Opelucid City in a group.

The people in the crowd began to murmur. “Maybe, he’s right.” An man said.

“If the hero has returned then we should do what he says.” An woman spoke.

Jotaro and Alder looked at the crowd, this wasn’t good. However, the people went back to their usual routine, as it seems.

“Drayen, I can’t believe that! Liberating Pokemon?! I rather die than do that!” An familiar voice said.

Jotaro’s eyes turned to find Iris with a man with white hair.“Oh Iris and Drayden!” Alder addressed them, they both noticed Alder.

Jotaro and Alder walked to Iris and Drayden. 

“Oooo, hey there Jotaro!” Iris waved to Jotaro, he waved back.

“What could the wandering champion be here for?” Drayden asked.

Alder’s smile faded. “We need to know how to awake Reshiram from its stone.” Alder explained, in the short way he could.

“Wait what, Reshiram?!” Iris asked.

“You have the stone with you?” Drayden asked.

Alder turned to Jotaro. “Take it out.” He advised, Jotaro took out the Light Stone, showing it to Iris and Drayden.

Iris turned to Drayden, her face of concern.

“I believe I should head for the Pokemon League.” Alder announced to them.

“If that’s the case, I’ll lead Jotaro to Drayden’s house!” Iris explained, getting a look from Jotaro. She noticed it and countered back.

“To tell you the story about the two dragon.” She finished.

“Good luck, Alder.” Drayden said, giving support to Alder.

“Thank you, Drayden.” Alder responsed back, he turned to Jotaro. “Good luck, Jotaro. Also beat Drayden’s butt for me!” Alder said, smiling afterwards.

Iris laughed a bit and Drayden sighed. Jotaro nodded, Alder left Opelucid City.

* * *

“Sit down anywhere, it doesn’t matter where. This will be a long story.” Drayden explained, Jotaro sat on the floor in Drayden’s first floor.

Drayden turned to Iris, she nodded at him.

“Once upon a time, the two Dragons, Zekrom and Reshiram, were once the same Pokemon.”

“One day, the twin heroes , the older one with truth while the younger one with ideals, began to argue about who was right. The single Dragon type Pokemon split its body in two, one for truth while the other for ideals.”

“However, because the two entitys were once the same, their battle was endless. The twins heroes proclaimed that no one was right and ceased the conflict.”

“But, the two heroes’ sons started the battle again. Reshiram and Zekrom began destroying Unova with fire and lightning. Then, they disappeared!”

“The heroes were named Zeid and Rowan.” 

Iris and Drayden looked at Jotaro, his eyes seemed blazing with memories.

Jotaro collapsed, his body falling down.

“JOTARO!” Iris screamed, running to him.

* * *

  
“We need to tell them!”

“No, it’s better that they don’t know!”

“They must have already know though! We can’t keep this a secret anymore!”

Jotaro watched the scene unfolding before him, Rowan and Zeid were arguing.

“I will stand up for the truth! The people must know!” Rowan screamed at Zeid.

“No, we can’t let the people know!” Zeid begged.

“You need to stop being in your ideals! You have to be mature and live in the real world!” Rowan screamed, almost leaving the room they were in.

“Then I’ll awaken Zekrom.” Zeid said, in a harsh tone.

“No, we aren’t continuing the battle between truth and ideals.” Rowan responded.

Rowan left the room, shutting the door and leaving Zeid alone.

“We’ll see.” Zeid said to the darkness.

“We’ll see on my father’s dead body.” Jotaro felt a chill when Zeid said that.

’Did Zeid’s father die first?’ Jotaro thought to himself.

The scene flipped into another, showing fire and lighting on a tower.

Zekrom and Reshiram were resorting into their Stone forms. Jotaro noticed something, both Zeid and Rowan were stuck onto Zekrom and Reshiram.

“So, Zeid, how long do you think someone will bring back either Zekrom or Reshiram?” Rowan asked his brother.

“It’s going to be a long time for us, do you think we’ll still be alive?” Zeid asked back.

Rowan laughed, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “We’ll probably not be.” He answered.

* * *

Jotaro woke up, Iris jumping a bit. “Jotaro!” She said.

He looked around the room and realized it was Drayden’s house. 

“Did something happened?” Jotaro asked.

“You fainted.” Drayden answered, Jotaro stood up from the floor, fine and well.

“I’m sorry for that, do you know how to awake Reshiram from its stone?” Jotaro asked Drayden.

Iris shook her head, Drayden answered Jotaro’s question.

“No, I’m sorry. Iris, I’m heading to the gym, please watch over the place.” Drayden said, Iris nodded.

Before Drayden left, he turned to Jotaro. “Please be careful while training, I don’t want you fainting.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that this story is about to end soon. We’re at Opelucid City, and we have one more badge to go.


	44. Bonus: Second Last Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camp is started in Route 9 after the events of today.

Night finally fell on this day. A lot happened on this day. Getting the 7th badge, Zekrom and N, finding the Light Stone, Ghetsis at Tubeline Bridge, and the story of the Dragons.

Jotaro was extremely tried from everything that happened. It didn’t help that he was thinking about fighting Drayden tomorrow with Velvet. It was only level 25.

Route 9 was like almost every route in Unova. Only thing was each route had something different for a change of pace.

Fortunately, Route 9 had way more trees, meaning it was easy to camp here. They just needed to start a campfire and that was all.

“Trick, grab some wood.” Jotaro said to his Zoroark, he nodded and went off. “Fluff, can you get us some fo-“ Jotaro stopped himself when he realized he said Fluff.

He still wasn’t over her death, it seems. He sighed, and looked at Star.

“Star, get some berries. You can beat Audinos if you need to.” Jotaro said, Star ran off to find food for the night.

Now all they needed to do was wait, and it was the quickest Jotaro had ever seen from his Pokemon.

Trick arrived with logs and Star arrived with about 50 berries. Jotaro grinned a bit. 

“Okay, come on we’re heading to the trees.” Jotaro said, his Pokemon following his lead.

* * *

Once they arrived at a good spot, Trick put down the logs and Star put down the berries.

Star used Flame Charge on the logs, making a fire on her first try. “Huh, I usually have to do it like about 5 times to start the fire.” Star said, grinning afterwards.

“Hey, Jotaro. Are we going to train right now?” Lillil asked her trainer, who seemed to be drifting into sleep.

“No, you can train in the morning with Velvet. I’ll be using her the most for Drayden.” Jotaro explained.

Jotaro decided to sleep besides a tree, Trick kept him company besides being far from the fire.

Lillil, Star, Scar, Rocky, and Velvet all sat around a circle, keeping all of them together. Trick watched them from afar.

“....Do you guys think I’m selfish?” Lillil asked everyone.

Star looked at her with an puzzled look. “No, of course not! Why would you ask that?” She asked the Lillilgant.

“I remembered where I was just a Petilil, I remember Laggon, Wool, and Amber. I didn’t cry for them, and I didn’t even call Jotaro out for Amber.” Lillil explained.

“Who are those people?” Velvet asked, tilting his head, making some of his ice fall onto the ground.

Everyone looked at Velvet, with regret. “Laggon was a Watchog, he was like Jotaro’s pal.” Scar tried explaining. He remembered when he didn’t like Laggon at all.

“He got killed by an battle.” Scar announced to the Vanillite.

Velvet looked at Scar with an confused look.

“Wool was a Swoobat, she died protecting Trick when he first hatched.” Star was the next to explain.

Trick turned his eyes away from the others.

“Amber was a Pansear, I don’t think anybody knows how she died.” Lillil finished.

Velvet looked at everyone, did they go through all of this? 

“Why don’t you guys leave?” Velvet asked.

Everybody looked at her. “NO!” They all shouted at the Vanillite. Velvet was a bit taken back from their response.

“Listen, Jotaro has helped up be stronger. We can’t just leave him here all alone, the guy’s gotta die out here.” Scar explained to Velvet.

“jotarooo has seen many thingsss.” Rocky added on.  
  


“Oh I’m sorry.” Velvet apologized to them, she put her head down.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay!” Star said, positivity beaming in her voice.

“Okay, I’m changing the subject now.” Trick announced to the others. They turned their attention to Trick now.

“Did Lillil and Scar kiss?” Trick asked.

“WHY ARE YOU ASKING!” Lillil protested, standing up and getting ready to use Giga Drain on Trick.

“YOU GODAMN FOX!” Scar screamed at Trick.

“You guys didn’t denying it, so…..” Scar stood up, and ran over to Trick, Lillil doing the same thing.

Rocky held Scar while Star held Lillil back from Trick. Trick just smirked at the two.

“Sleep with one eye open today, fox.” Scar threatened Trick.

“Sure will.” Trick said, as he transformed into a human with black hair with a bit of red on it. “Good night, guys!” He said in a more human like voice. He fell onto Jotaro’s shoulder, falling into sleep.

Rocky and Star let go of Lillil and Scar, the two steaming with anger.

“That godamn fox….thinking he’s safe because of Jotaro being his ‘dad.’” Scar puffed.

“donttt be mean to trick.” Rocky added in, his voice sounding overprotective.

Scar sent Rocky an look, before sitting on the floor and attempting to sleep.

“I guess we better start sleeping now.” Star said, closing her eyes afterwards.

“I wonder if we’ll win against that guy.” Lillil said, talking about Drayden.

Velvet looked at Lillil. “Of course, we will!” She said, smiling.

Lillil stared at Velvet, she smiled after some time. “Do your best out there.” She supported Velvet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drayden’s next.


	45. The Final Badge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro faces Drayden.

Drayden heard footsteps approaching him, he turned around. Jotaro was there with an Vanillish by his side.

“So you came.” Drayden said.

“Yes. I’m ready for you with my Vanillish.” Jotaro said, his Vanillish floating and smiling.

“You know you can’t take me down with just a Ice type Pokemon. I’ve defeated trainers who have tried to do that.” Drayden counterd, he held an Pokeball in one of hands.

“Velvet!” Jotaro screamed, his Vanillish moving forward onto the battlefield.

“If that’s the case, Fraxure!” Drayden called, sending out his first Pokemon.

“Dragon Dance!”

“Hail!”

The field began to pour snow, as Velvet summoned a hailstorm. Fraxure preformed a mystic and powerful dance, its attack and speed stats rose.

Some of the hail began to fall on Fraxure, buffeted by the hail.

“So, you started a hailstorm in order to chip away my Pokemon’s health. That won’t work! Fraxure, Drag-“

“Avalanche!” Jotaro interrupted, Velvet breathed in and out. She sent an avalanche towards the Fraxure, once hit, the Fraxure fainted.

Drayden returned the Fraxure. “Your Pokemon’s Ice attacks are boosted….” He noted.

Jotaro smirked but didn’t say anything else. Drayden sent out his Druddigon, it roared as if challenging Velvet.

Velvet grinned in front of the Druddigon. “I will take you down!” She shouted, charging a Ice Beam.

The Druddigon swiftly moved to Velvet, hitting her with Revenge. Velvet’s cone had broke a bit due to the attack.

She fell onto the floor, low on health. “Send out your next Pokemon.” Drayden advised.  
  


Jotaro stared at Drayden.

“Hahaha….” Jotaro laughed softly, Drayden looked at him.

“HAHAHAH!” Jotaro laughed even harder, the Druddigon now giving him a look. 

“What’s so funny?” Drayden asked Jotaro, he had stopped laughing now.

* * *

“Velvet, I can’t let you evolve just yet.” Jotaro explained, the Vanillish ready to evolve.

Velvet looked at him with puppy eyes. “W-What?” She asked, confusion in her voice.

“Here, take this.” Jotaro said, ignoring Velvet’s question. He gave Velvet an NeverMeltIce.

“That will boost your Ice moves.” Jotaro explained, looking at the Opelucid City gym.

Velvet still looked at Jotaro in confusion. “I’ll give you a signal to evolve.” Jotaro responded.

“I’ll laugh.”

* * *

“Drayden, when does a Vanillish evolve?” Jotaro said, his laughter still in his voice.

“Level 47….” Drayden answered.

“My Vanillish is actually Level 49.” Jotaro explained, his eyes focused on Velvet now.

“By defeating all of your Gym Trainers and your Fraxure, she’s now Level 50.” Drayden’s eyes widen and he looked at the battlefield.

Velvet began to light up, she started floating off the ground. Her body began changing, making her have two cones and two heads now.

“ICE BEAM!” Jotaro shouted, Velvet stopped glowing and she was now a Vanilluxe. She finished charging her Ice Beam and sent one towards the Druddigon.

“She has a NeverMeltIce, an item that boosts her Ice moves.” Jotaro finished.

Drayden returned his Fraxure, he held put his last Pokeball. “I wasn’t expecting this.” He said to himself.

He threw the Pokeball, sending out his Haxorus.

“Velvet, have a Max Potion.” Jotaro said, holding a Max Potion in his hands. Velvet went over to him, and he sprayed the potion on her. Her health was fully restored.

“Dragon Dance!” Drayden called, his Haxorus uses Dragon Dance. Jotaro knew he needed to end this now or else Velvet could die.

“ **ICE BEAM!”  
**

* * *

  
Jotaro walked outside of the gym, he looked at his new badge. He was lucky he caught Velvet back in Driftveil City, if not, he didn’t know what would have happened.

Jotaro noticed Juniper walking over to the gym. “Jotaro, did you get the badge?!” She asked.

Jotaro showed her the badge, she looked like she was taken back a bit.

“I’m so glad! I hope you reach the Pokemon League now! Oh, right I came to give you something.” Juniper said, now on topic.

She gave Jotaro a purple Pokeball, it had a M on it. He looked at it in confusion.

“That’s the Masterball, a Pokeball that can capture any Pokemon without fail. You deserve it.” Juniper answered.

“Thanks.” Jotaro said, putting the Masterball into his pocket.

“Now, you’re wondering where you need to go next.” Juniper continued. “Get to Route 10, the gate is near the gym. You’ll arrive at the Badges Check Gates.” Juniper explained to Jotaro.

“Thank you, what about Reshiram?” Jotaro asked.

“I still haven’t find a way to resurrect Reshiram....” Juniper said, her eyes now looking down.

“But I’m sure it will appear when it finds someone worthy!” Juniper finished. “Well, I wish you luck on the Pokemon League.”

Jotaro waved bye to Juniper, he went to the Pokemon Center first. He needed to heal Velvet first, before they continued.

* * *

  
“So Drayden, did you win?” Iris asked, in Drayden’s house. 

“No, I didn’t.” He said, sitting on a chair. Iris’ cheeks puffed up.

“Aww! I thought you would win!” Iris said, disappointed.

“I need you to call the Gym Leaders.” Iris looked at Drayden, with confusion in her eyes.

“Why?” She asked, tilting her head a bit.

“Jotaro’s eyes….”

* * *

Drayden looked at his Haxorus, it had fainted. His ace had already been defeated quickly. His gaze turned to Jotaro, now.

He noticed something with him.

His eyes were orange now. Drayden remembered them being green before. He had a bad feeling about this.

In a blink of a eye, Jotaro’s eyes returned back to green.

* * *

“Jotaro’s eyes turned orange? I think you imagined it, Drayden.” Iris protested.

“Still, I want you to call the Gym Leaders. It can be either Jotaro or Alder.” Drayden countered.

Iris stood up and sighed. “Fine.” She shrugged and went downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, we’re almost at the Pokemon League.


	46. Route 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro reaches Route 10 and the Badge Check Gates.

Jotaro reached Route 10, he could tell this was the right place. He passed through a bridge, when he heard something.

“Jotaro!” 

He turned around to see Bianca and Cheren running at him, catching up with him. Once they did, Cheren spoke first.

“I actually can’t believe how far we came….” Cheren said, gaining a look from Bianca.

“What do you mean by that?” She asked.

“Well we all started at Nuvema Town, and now here we are, almost at the Pokemon League.” Cheren explained to Bianca.

He was right, they all started at a town that wasn’t really populated. Jotaro and Cheren could have possibly earned all of the badges in the Unova region.

“Now, Jotaro. I want a battle with you.” Cheren said, drifting his gaze to Jotaro.

“Cheren, you shouldn’t.” Bianca tried advising him, Cheren was about to ask why.

Jotaro sent out Velvet, Cheren quickly turned his attention back and sent out his Unfezant.

“What?” Bianca asked.

“I got this, nobody will die. Velvet, Ice Beam!” Jotaro called out, Velvet sending out a beam of ice towards Unfezant. The Pokemon had fainted from that one attack.  
  


“Return, Serperior go!” Cheren called, his Serperior coming out and coiling around Velvet.

Bianca ran back a little, away from harm. Velvet already knew what to do, she spat a Ice Beam at the Serperior’s face.  
  


Serperior stopped coiling around her, and fell to the ground. Cheren sent out his Simipour, ready to use Scald on Velvet.

“Lillil!” Jotaro called, returning Velvet and Lillil jumping out of her Pokeball onto the battle.

She was hit by boiling hot water, however it didn’t seem to affect her that much. “Giga Drain!” Lillil sent a beam of energy towards the Simipour. It stuck to it, and absorbed the Simipour’s health.

The Simipour fell to the ground, Lillil bowed afterwards. “Liepard, Night Slash!” Cheren called out, his Liepard dashing towards Lillil.

Lillil was returned to her Pokeball, Scar was sent out. He was scratched in the face, blood pouring down the wound.

Scar looked at the Liepard.

He slapped the Liepard twice, making it fall to the ground, defeated. 

“Nobody scratches me like that!” Scar screamed at the fainted Liepard. Jotaro quickly recalled Scar back, Cheren recalled his Liepard.

“I guess you’re ready….” Cheren said to Jotaro.

“Ready for what?” Jotaro asked back.

“For Team Plasma, more specifically N. You defeated me very easily.” Cheren explained.

It was silent for all of them, Bianca was now near Jotaro and Cheren after their battle was over.

“Hey listen, we all have grown during this adventure.” Bianca said, trying to bring the mood back on.

“Like I want to be a professor now, instead of a trainer! What about you, Cheren?” She asked Cheren, who was caught off guard.

“....I learned that it’s not all about strength.” Cheren said, his voice a bit muffled.

Bianca began tearing up, Cheren and Jotaro saw this and went near her, trying to calm her down.

“Hey! Bianca, calm down!” Cheren said.

Bianca pulled them both into a group hug, though her hold on Jotaro was sorta weak. She didn’t care about that right now.

“I’m so glad that I’m friends with you, guys!” Bianca cried of tears of joy.

Jotaro was about to pull away from the group hug, but he didn’t pull away.   
  
For some time, they didn’t say a word.

“Jotaro, I wish you safety and luck!” Bianca yelled, pulling away from the group hug. Cheren and Jotaro following behind.

”Yeah, I’ll have your back if Alder and you lose!” Cheren added in.

”Thanks you two, I have to go now.” Jotaro said, walking away from Cheren and Bianca.

Bianca and Cheren waved bye to Jotaro.

* * *

Jotaro looked at the first badge check gate, it looked deserted. A person stood near the next gate, waiting for Jotaro.

The Trio Badge Gate featured elements associated with Cilan, Cress, and Chili. Having a small stream, two torches, and grass.

The Basic Badge Gate had a garden, having normal and dark grass in it.

The Insect Badge had a large bug sculpture, having a path over it for people to walk on.

The Bolt Badge Gate had a metal bridge with three glass tubes with blue electric inside of them. The tubes were powering the bridge.

The Quake Badge Gate had encrusted walls on the side of the room. 

The Jet Badge Gate had a large bottomless crevasse, large gust of wind blowing out of it. Jotaro was able to ‘fly’ while getting to the other side of the room.

The Freeze Badge Gate had an ice sliding puzzle. It was somewhat easy to get through.  
  


Jotaro reached the last badge check gate, after he showed the Legend Badge.

The gate room featured two stone dragon heads, each with a single clawed hand.

He looked upon the building ahead, Jotaro braced himself.

He walked forward, and he eventually reached the building. Jotaro entered it.  
  


_Victory Road_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god the Pokemon League is soon.


	47. Bonus: Items

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end nears soon...
> 
> Also items!

“Fuck you, Victory Road!” Jotaro yelled, his body on the ground. He had just been stuck in Victory Road for about 2 hours. He was now out of it.

He turned to his leg, to notice a Durant clinging onto his pants.

He immediately grabbed a Pokeball, and threw it at the Durant. It went inside of it, and was caught. 

Jotaro, though tired, stood up and continued onto a path ahead of him. The next thing he saw was a building.

The Pokemon League before his eyes.

* * *

“I hope you have a wonderful day!” The nurse waved to Jotaro, giving his Pokemon back.

“Thanks.” Jotaro replied, taking his Pokemon.

Jotaro exited the Pokemon Center and went into an empty area near the league. He threw his Pokeballs into the air, his Pokemon jumping out of their Pokeballs.

Lillil looked at the area, to realize it was all dirt and nothing else. She immediately ran to Scar, jumping onto the Gurdurr.  
  


“Get off!” Scar yelled at the Lilligant, shaking her off of him. Lillil fell onto the ground, her eyes speaking of betrayal.

“pokemonnn leagueee?” Rocky asked Jotaro, his Pokemon now focusing their attention to him.

“Wait, we’re at the Pokemon League?!” Star asked, her voice of shocked.

“Huh, cool.” Trick said, putting his arms behind his neck.

“I don’t like this place!” Lillil yelled, now standing up. She was filled with dirt all over her.

“Suck it up, princess.” Scar countered against the Lilligant. Lillil ran over to Scar, to punch him in the face, Velvet and Rocky held her back.  
  


“I have some ideas to give you guys.” Jotaro announced.

Everyone was now focused on Jotaro. He walked up to Trick, first. He gave him some blackglasses, Trick put them on despite being confused.

“That will improve your Dark type moves.” Jotaro explained to the Zoroark.

Lillil was given a seed, she felt a bit more powerful when she held it.

“That’s a Miracle Seed, it’ll improve your Grass moves.” Jotaro explained to her.

“Oh got it!” She responded back.

He skipped Velvet, who already held the NeverMeltIce. He went over to Scar, giving him a claw. Scar looked at it and then looked at Jotaro.

“The hell is this?” Scar asked, verbally confused about this.

“You’re slow, that Quick Claw will occasionally allow you to go first.” Jotaro explained.

“Occasionally?!” Scar asked.

Jotaro looked at Rocky and Star, he didn’t have anything to give to them. However, he felt confident about this.

“You’re all Level 55, right?” His team looked at Jotaro when he asked that.  
  


They all nodded, knowing they trained in Victory Road.

“Yes, but can we never go back there?” Lillil asked, sighing afterwards.

“Sometimes, you have to deal with your surroundings a bit.” Star responded.

Jotaro quickly returned everyone to their Pokeballs, not allowing Lillil to get possibly mad at Star. He turned to the Pokemon League.

He knew he was ready.

* * *

Trick (Zoroark) : Level 55

Item: BlackGlasses

Moves: Shadow Ball

Foul Play

Agility 

Night Slash

Lillil (Lilligant) : Level 55

Item: Miracle Seed

Moves: Petal Dance

Quiver Dance

Stun Spore

Giga Drain

Velvet (Vanilluxe) : Level 55

Item: NeverMeltIce

Moves: Ice Beam

Hail

Avalanche 

Mirror Shot

Rocky (Carracosta) : Level 55

Moves: Surf

Rock Slide

Crunch

Smack Down

Star (Zebstrika) : Level 55

Moves: Flame Charge

Stomp

Thrash

Discharge  
  


Scar (Gurdurr) : Level 55

Item: Quick Claw

Moves: Rock Slide

Stone Edge

Wake Up Slap

Focus Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now there is everyone’s items and moves, I didn’t have enough for Star and Rocky.
> 
> Also I’m thinking of doing a Q&A for this, since the story is about to end soon.


	48. Bonus: Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight’s quiet.

“So you’re serious about this?”

“Yes, we’ll be fighting the Elite Four tomorrow.”

Star was a bit confused at Jotaro, she didn’t understand why he was going to wait one more day to battle the Elite Four, especially if everyone was prepared now.

“Come on, Star, stop being a pussy and enjoy yourself !” Trick joined in, appearing out of the darkness.

Jotaro slapped him softly, still making the Zoroark back off a little.

“And you shouldn’t be saying those words. Did you get the wood?” Jotaro asked Trick, now standing up from his spot. Route 10 was their final camping.

“Yeah, every route is the same! I got some wood, you fucker.” Trick answered, receiving a punch from Jotaro. 

“Don’t say those fucking words.” Jotaro said, Star just stared at him.

“I haven’t even said that much curse words at all, through this adventure. How do you even know those words?” Jotaro asked, setting some logs in a pile.

“I learned from you, dad.” Trick answered, with a smirk on his face.

Jotaro gazed at Trick with a disappointing look, or what seemed to be. Star just stood there awkwardly, waiting for Jotaro’s command to start the fire.

The fire flickered through the night, giving light to the group. Jotaro was already asleep, exhausted from today. Trick sat besides him, giving him company. Lillil’s head was resting on Scar’s shoulder, while the Gurdurr and Lilligant had drifted to sleep. Rocky was sleeping, the Carracosta snoring in his sleep. Velvet was sleeping near the fire, despite her weakness to it. 

Star looked at everyone, the night was quieter than usual. 

She didn’t really like it, it wasn't like them to be quiet. Even if everyone was asleep, normally something would happen before everyone went to sleep. 

Nothing happened tonight.

“Hey Star, I know you’re awake.” 

Star’s ears perked up, she turned to Trick. 

“Yeah, I’m awake. What do you think will happen after this?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” Trick asked, a bit afraid now.

“After Team Plasma. After everything, what’s going to happen to us?” Star corrected.

Trick looked at her, before his eyes stared at the fire. “I don’t know. I didn’t imagine what would happen next.”

“Listen, if anything bad happens to you, I will protect you.” Star said, out of the blue.

“Why? Nothing’s going to happen to us.” Trick argued.

“You’re the youngest out of all of us, you hatched from an egg. You need to be protected, you’re lucky you weren’t caught when Jotaro had his first badge.” Star answered.

“What?”

“Jotaro witnessed his starter die, while he was battling the second gym leader….. We should probably go to sleep now.” 

Trick’s ears went down a bit, he nodded his head. “Yeah.”

* * *

“ _Wake up Jotaro.”_

Jotaro knew something was wrong, everything was bright where he was.

A hand reached towards him, he noticed he was sitting down. He grabbed it and pulled himself up.

His eyes widened a bit at the person.

“ _Hello there, Jotaro. My name is Rowan, Reshiram’s hero.”_

Jotaro grabbed Rowan’s collar, picking him off the ground.

“ _Kujo, please let go of me.”_ Rowan protested, nervously smiling at Jotaro.

“You’re the reason why I’m here, isn’t it. I’m here just to play the hero.” Jotaro said.

“ _I don’t know who brought you here, I know almost everything you’ve been through. I’m sorry for your loss.”_

Jotaro let go, Rowan falling to the ground. 

“Is this a dream?”

“ _Yes.”_

Jotaro sighed, and sat on the ground. Rowan looked at him, his eyes filled with a bit of sorrow for the teen. He sat down with Jotaro.

“So, I’m supposed to be a hero.” Jotaro said.

“ _Perhaps, since Zekrom has been awakened, Reshiram shall follow soon.”_ Rowan answered.

“ _I’m scared for your well being.”_ Rowan said, out of the blue.

“You killed a bunch of people, don’t be scared for me well being.” Jotaro countered back.

“ _I didn’t mean to, I wish that I’ll be forgiven for my mistakes.”_ Rowan said, his eyes on the ground.

“What do you mean by that? You don’t just say sorry after you just killed a bunch of people, some being kids.” Jotaro huffed at Rowan.

“ _....I….”_

“I want to wake up now.” Jotaro declared, standing up.

 _“Jotaro, you smell of death. That’s why I’m worried about you.”_ Rowan explained. Jotaro looked back at him.

“ _Let’s talk for now, I’m sure we can talk about me doing regrettable stuff.”_

* * *

“So, Zeid….”

“ _Zeid is my adoptive brother, he was Zekrom’s first hero’s son. His father soon fell ill. You know what happened next.”_

Jotaro was now sitting besides Rowan, telling stories now. Jotaro was still a bit puzzled on how Roman managed to persuade him to not wake up.

“What happened to you?” Jotaro asked.

Rowan tilted his head a bit, his smile fading a bit. _“Hmm? What are you talking about?”_ He questioned.

“The Light Stone, I had a dream where you and Reshiram were stuck together. You were about to join it into the stone. Are you actually in the stone?” Rowan's smile faded once Jotaro finished.

After some time, he smiled.

_“I think it’s time you wake up now.”_

Jotaro woke up.

* * *

  
“Got any 8’s?”

“No.”

“Nope.”

“I have a 1!”

“That is not how you play the game, Sor. Geez, you’re so dense you know.”

“But, I’m powerful since I’m a Dragon!”

“You do not act like a Dragon.”

“Guys, please stop fighting. This is the only game we can play in the Distortion World.”

“Yes, Master.”

“I’m going to talk to Giratina, aka Diavolo, keep on playing.”

Kakyoin put down his cards, standing up from his spot. His Pokemon watched him while he did it.

“Say hi to Diavolo for me!” Swift said, waving bye to Kakyoin.

Kakyoin gave a thumbs up to Swift, before hopping onto another rock. He needed to know when he and his Pokemon will be out of here.

“Giratina! Giratina, where are you?” Kakyoin shouted, on a platform. 

“ **One more day.”**

Kakyoin turned around to see two red eyes above him, staring him down. He flinched a bit at the sight of the eyes.

“One more day? I thought you said one day left?” Kakyoin questioned the Giratina.

“ **Things have changed, he isn’t doing it today.”**

“I still hate how you separated me from Jotaro and Cheren.” Kakyoin fumed a bit, ignoring Diavolo’s explanation.

“ **....I had to do it. You would have intervened.”**

Kakyoin sighed. “One more day and that’s it, right?” 

“ **Yes.”**

Kakyoin went back to his other Pokemon, not wanting to piss Diavolo off. He knew Jotaro was okay, but he felt like something would happen to him.  
  
“Oh Swift says hi!” Kakyoin shouted to Diavolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw shit’s possibly going to hit the fan soon, so be prepared.


	49. The Elite Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro battles the Elite Four.

The gate behind Jotaro closed, there he was in the Pokemon League. He went to the statue, reading the plate engraved into it.

_“Four great warriors form this Pokemon League._

_To the southwest is one who does not fear the Ghost type._

_To the southeast is one who channels the power of Fighting type._

_To the northwest is one who has mastered the Dark type._

_To the northeast is one who knows the mind of the Psychic type._

_If you can defeat these warriors with your courage and wisdom, you shall be led to the summit, where the strongest Champion awaits.”  
  
_

Jotaro looked to the southwest. “No turning back now.” He said to himself.

* * *

“‘The man has rejected everything other than himself in order to bring about one singular justice...’ Oh?” Shauntal looked up from her book to see a man with a black jacket. She jumped off the chair and went near the man.

She grinned a bit. “That’s a novel I was writing, I was inspired by a challenger who was just here! You’re also a challenger, ain't you?” She asked the man.

“Yes.” Jotaro said, receiving a disappointed face from Shauntal.

“I was expecting a bit of a reaction, but….Go Cofagrigus!” Shauntal shouted, sending out her first Pokemon.

“Go Scar!” Jotaro called, sending out his Gurdurr. 

“Hmmm, I’m interested in how this will go! Cofagrigus, Will-O-Wisp!” Cofagrigus’s coffin opened, sending out four flame balls onto the battlefield. They were sent to Scar, however the Gurdurr was out of sight.

The Cofagrigus was hit by a Shadow Ball, the coffin dropping and the flames disappearing. Scar ran over to the Cofagrigus, already weakened by the Shadow Ball.

“Psychic, if we can faint this Gurdurr then we’re safe as good!” Shauntal ordered, the Cofagrigus’ eyes sending a wave of psychic energy to Scar.

“It doesn’t affect him!” Jotaro cried, Scar sent another Shadow Ball to the Cofagrigus. 

“How? A Gurdurr is a Fighting type Pokemon, Psychic should have worked….” Shauntal pondered, returning Cofagrigus to its Pokeball.

Shauntal threw out her next Pokemon, Scar looked in awe at her next Pokemon. An Golurk stood, looking down at Scar.

“Scar, climb up.” Jotaro called out, Scar nodded at his command. He began dashing to the Golurk, starting to climb it via legs.

“Shake him off and use Earthquake afterwards!” Shauntal shouted, trying to control the situation.

The Golurk tried moving around, Scar however still kept his climbing, not falling off. 

“Foul Play!” One of Scar’s arms began glowing, he held it out and ran to the Golurk’s head. The Golurk stomped on the ground, starting an Earthquake.

Scar tumbled, and lost his balance. He fell but hung onto the Golurk’s arm. He looked at his glowing arm, and struck it onto the Golurk. Bits of rocks fell onto the ground, Scar let go.

The Golurk collapsed, and Shauntal looked shocked.

“Dang, that’s one going into the novel…..Go, Chandelure!” She called out.

Scar was on his feet, the Chandelure sending powerful waves of Psychic towards him. He smirked at the thought of that.

“That won’t work, you bitch!” Scar yelled, preparing a Shadow Ball. The Chandelure immediately used Fire Blast towards Scar.

“Jump!” Jotaro called, Scar jumped into the air. He looked down at the Chandelure, and sent a Shadow Ball to the Chandelure.

The Chandelure fell to the floor, its flames burned out.

Next came an Jellicent, Shauntal looked confident in her last Pokemon.

“Use Energy Ba-“  
  


“Night Slash!”

Her Jellicent went down with one hit, Scar looked at the Jellicent, wiping off some sweat.

“I’m flabbergasted….You didn’t use a Gurdurr, didn’t you?” Shauntal asked Jotaro.

“Trick.” Jotaro said, Shauntal was a bit confused. She looked to the Gurdurr, to see a Zoroark instead.

The Zoroark just smirked at her, before Jotaro returned him to its Pokeball.

“Ahh, amazing. I’ll write that down in the novel, now go! Face the others!” Shauntal barked at Jotaro.

* * *

Caitlin sleeped in her bed, peacefully. She sensed a presence in the room, she lifted the sheets and got off her bed.

Her recent dream was interesting.

She smirked at the challenger in front of her.

“Star, you have awoken me from my sleep.” She said, the challenger having no reaction.

“I hope you don’t bore me with this battle, now come Platinum! Battle me!” 

Jotaro sent out Scar, determined to beat Caitlin now. ‘Does she know about Star Platinum?!’ Jotaro thought to himself, while Cailtin sent out her Reuniclus.

“Night Slash!” Jotaro called out, Scar running with such speed to the Reuniclus. The Reuniclus sent out waves of Psychic while Scar ran to it.

Scar jumped and slashed the Reuniclus, landing on his feet afterwards. The Reuniclus went down in one hit.

Next came out an Sigilyph, Scar looked ready to take it down.

“Your Gurdurr wouldn’t happen to be…” Caitlin questioned out loud.

“A Zoroark, would it?” Scar smirked, revealing his true self, a Zoroark. 

“Night Slash!” Trick went behind the Sigilyph, slashing it without the Sigilyph knowing. Caitlin returned the fainted Pokemon back into its ball, she sighed.

“You managed to just faint two of my Pokemon one turn. Impressive.” Caitlin spoke, sending out her next Pokemon into the battle.

Trick looked at the Gothitelle, determined to take it down with ease. He ran towards it, one of his arms glowing, preparing a Night Slash.

He slashed it, however the Gothitelle just looked at Trick.

“What the-?” Trick said, using another Night Slash on it. Caitlin smiled, the Gothitelle using Thunderbolt on Trick now.

Trick went flying back to Jotaro, the former grabbing him. “Here, a Full Restore.” Jotaro said, spraying Trick with a Full Restore. The Zoroark ran back to the battlefield ,ready and prepared.

He slashed the Gothitelle again, it backed away a little, clearly hurt from the Night Slash. He kicked the Gothitelle with Foul Play, the Pokemon falling to the ground.

Caitlin sent out her final Pokemon, Trick smirked at the Musharna.

“That was most certainly an impressive battle.” Caitlin said, returning her Musharna.

“Do you know about Star Pla-“

“Yes, however I’m not a foe.” Caitlin cut off Jotaro.

“I believe you still have to battle the others, right?”

* * *

  
Grimsley looked at the second challenger, he wasn’t expecting another one today. He sighed, and flipped a coin.

“Two challengers today, that’s most certainly a record. Tell me, heads or tails?” He asked the man.

“Either.” Grimsley’s Scrafty caught the coin, mid air. He smirked at Jotaro.

Jotaro sent out Scar, the real one, into battle. Grimsley had already put a Pokemon into battle, his Scrafty. 

“Brick Break!” Grimsley called, his Scrafty kicking Scar in the chest. The Gurdurr stood his ground, preparing a move on the Scrafty.

The Scrafty used Brick Break once more, Scar now bleeding a bit on his chest. Scar slapped the Scrafty, getting a crit and making it fall.

“Liepard!” Grimsley shouted, his next Pokemon coming out. Jotaro threw a Full Restore at Scar, the Gurdurr catching it and spraying himself with it.

Scar was slapped twice at the same time, flinching. 

“Focus Punch!” Jotaro called, his Gurdurr focusing everything on this one move. The Liepard biting Scar with all of its might.

Scar punched the Liepard straight in the face, making it fly and fall to the ground. Grimsley returned his Liepard and sent out his Bisharp.

“Wake Up Sl-“

“Aerial Ace!”

Scar was cut by the Bisharp, leaving a fresh cut on his arm. He fell to the ground, exhausted and tired from the Aerial Ace.

“Scar, get up!” Jotaro begged, Scar didn’t listen and waited for the Bisharp to close in. 

“Now, Aerial Ace once mo-“

Scar slapped the Bisharp, when it stood too close to him. The Bisharp tumbled and fell onto the ground, Jotaro quickly recalled Scar back.

“Go Krookodile!” 

“Rocky, go!”

Rocky came face to face with a Krookodile, standing his ground and ready to use Surf on it. When all of a sudden, Rocky was almost dug six feet below, he was almost buried alive.

He realized that the Krookodile had used Earthquake, however Rocky was still hurt from the attack.

“Lillil!” Rocky was recalled, and Lillil came out. The Lilligant looked at the Krookodile, giving it a stink eye.

She smiled before using Giga Drain.

Grimsley returned his last Pokemon, he looked at Jotaro.

“You’re quick lucky, now go on. You just have one more, right?” He said to Jotaro.

* * *

“Quiver Dance, use it twice!” Lillil performed a dance, while a Bulldoze came her way. It didn’t hurt that much, but it slowed her speed a bit.

She performed another dance, the Throh still using Bulldoze against her. 

All Jotaro needed to do was defeat Marshal and he would get to Alder.

“Giga Drain!” Lillil sent a green beam towards the Throh, it stuck onto it and sucked its energy. Marshal returned his Throh and sent out Mienshao.

“Your Lilligant’s stats have increased because of Quiver Dance. That was clever.” Marshal said.

Lillil surrounded herself with petals, moving closer to the Mienshao. The Mienshao backed away from her, ready to use High Jump Kick on Lillil when her guard was down. 

Lillil attacked the Mienshao with all of the petals, the Pokemom falling to the ground. Next came a Sawk, which Lillil attacked immediately.

The Sawk still stood, using Sturdy. Marshal used a Full Restore on the Sawk, Lillil still using Petal Dance on it.

The Sawk still stand, using Sturdy again. Lillil was a bit pissed now.

“Full Restore.” Marshal said, his Sawk now back to full health. Lillil sent a beam of energy towards the Sawk, draining some of its energy. Sawk ran to Lillil and kicked her, she didn’t budge.

“Why. Won’t. You. Just!” Lillil sent another beam of energy towards the Sawk, this time more powerful. “FAINT!” She screamed at the Sawk.

The Sawk fainted; Next came Marshal's last Pokemon, Conkeldurr.

Lillil just smiled at it, before using Petal Dance on it.

Marshal returned Conkeldurr, he looked at Jotaro. He bowed, Jotaro bowed back to him.

“You’ve defeated the Elite Four, go forth and go to Alder.” Marshal said.

“I will.” Jotaro responded back.

* * *

  
The way to the champion room was through a bunch of stairs. Jotaro let his Pokemon out, to walk beside him.

He looked over to Scar, he had three scars on his body. One on his right eye, on his back, and now on his left arm.

The left arm scar still leaked blood a bit, Jotaro went over to his Gurdurr.

“What?” Scar asked him.

“I’m spraying a Hyper Potion on you.” Jotaro answered, taking out a Hyper Potion. He sprayed it on Scar, the Gurdurr flinching as the potion stinged him.

“Damn, they didn’t hurt before!” Scar shouted to himself, he looked to his left arm to see that no more blood leaked.

Lillil looked at Jotaro and Scar, wanting to see Alder already.

“Let’s go now.” Jotaro exclaimed, standing up.  
  


“Okay!” His team said back.

They reached the final step, Lillil looked over to Jotaro.

“Ain’t you scared?”

Jotaro looked to Lillil. “What do you mean?” He asked, with curiosity.

“Ain’t you scared of death? I am.” Lillil explained.

Jotaro just stared at her, before looking at the door ahead.

“Yes, I am.”

* * *

They entered the room, they saw two familiar faces.

Alder and N. Alder was on the ground, crying.

“I won? Yes, I won! Soon, Pokemon will no longer suffer, they’ll be safe! As soon as I give command as champion, trainers will release their Pokemon!” N explained to Alder, crying tears of joy.

Alder looked to N, his eyes begging. “Please don’t, anything but that!” Alder begged with him.

“You and I have battled with our beliefs on the line, in the end I’ve won. Please don’t say another word.” N replied to Alder.

“It’s thanks to my friend, Zekrom, for helping me. I wonder if he’ll come soon…” N said, having a small smile.

“won’ttt let you do thattt!” Rocky shouted, N looked over to Rocky’s direction, seeing Jotaro and his Pokemon with him.

“Jotaro? Jotaro!” N shouted, smiling afterwards.

“N, don’t you dare try to separate Pokemon from people.” Jotaro cursed.

“You got the Light Stone, Reshiram’s responding to it! Wait….” N stopped.

“This isn’t a suitable place for the legendary dragons.”

Jotaro looked at N, all puzzled by what he had said.

“Rise up, the castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokemon League!” N commanded.

The building was shaking, Jotaro fell to his knees. Trick pulled him back up, out of nowhere stairs struck through the room. It led somewhere, Jotaro knew that.

“Jotaro, this is the Team Plasma castle. The king’s words will resound from here to all below. You must come, as well. We will see those beliefs are stronger, truth or ideals. Everything will be decided there.” N explained, before walking up the descended stairs.

Running footsteps were heard and Cheren looked at the mess. “I got here too late.” He said to himself.

“No, you didn’t. I lost against N….” Alder explained, Cheren looked over to him.

“You’re in a terrible state, Alder….Jotaro can help us, don’t forget that.” Cheren said, helping Alder to his feet.

Jotaro looked to the stairs, ready to go to Team Plasma’s castle. 

“Tell N that people become stronger by being with Pokemon! My Pokemon and I are proof. We learned and became stronger, together!” Cheren exclaimed.

Jotaro nodded to Cheren, he looked back to his Pokemon. 

“Everyone! Let’s go!” Jotaro shouted to them. Once walking the stairs, he noticed a castle had surrounded the Pokemon League.

“N wasn’t kidding.” Jotaro said to himself.

* * *

Inside the castle, Jotaro saw 6 people. He cursed himself under his breath, one of the figures Pokemon attacked Trick.

Trick retaliated back, Jotaro looked at the people.

“We won’t allow you to interfere with Team Plasma or our king!” Gorm said, having a Cofagrigus by his side.

One by one, the sages Pokemon surrounded Jotaro and his Pokemon. His Pokemon prepared for a battle.

An Excadrill slashed the Cofagrigus, making it fly into the wall. “Yall thought we wouldn’t get involved?”

Jotaro turned to see Clay, the sages were shocked.

“Gym Leaders?!” Rood said.

“It ain’t me as well.” Clay said.

Jotaro was shocked, all of the Gym Leaders were there with their ace Pokemon with them.

“It would be a shame for us Gym Leaders to not fight!” Elesa said, sitting on her Zebstrika.

“Yes, we came to stop you.” Drayden said, his gaze went over to Jotaro.

“Go! Go and fight N, we’ll handle them!” He shouted at the teen. Jotaro immediately ran, leaving the battle to the Gym Leaders. He looked at his Pokemon and returned them to their Pokeballs.

The next floor had rooms, but Jotaro didn’t feel like going in and snooping around. Unova is at risk right now.

“Jotaro, I’m so glad I caught up with you!” Cress said, putting his hand on Jotaro’s shoulder. Jotaro flinched a bit, knowing that Cress hadn’t been here at all.

However, his expression changed.

“You’re a part of the Shadow Traid.”

Cress looked at him, puzzled. “What?” He asked.

“You don’t think I noticed you and your brother’s eyes?” Jotaro countered.

Cress put his hands up, in defeat. “Fine, fine, I admit. I’m a part of the Shadow Traid, however I bring you no harm.” He said.

“....No, you’re not. You’re here to bring my guard down.” Jotaro bellowed.

“If I was, then I would have already done so! Anyway, there’s a room I want you to see. A room that belongs to our king N.” Cress explained, he was almost about to disappear.

“Why are you helping Ghetsis.” Jotaro asked.

Cress smiled at Jotaro. “We owe our life to him. Good day, Jotaro.” He disappeared.

Jotaro looked to the next stairs above.

* * *

“Anthea!”

“Concordia!”

Two women, one with pink hair while the other with blonde hair, turned around. They were leaving the castle for an unknown reason.

Two Team Plasma grunts stopped them, one being a girl and the other a boy.

“Scott and Sarah?” Anthea asked the two grunts. They seemed out of breath, and panting.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s us! Listen, I have a feeling that something’s bad going to happen soon!” Scott, the male grunt, explained.

“But what about N….” Concordia said, thinking of her brother.

“I know N will be fine! However I know you two don’t have Pokemon by your side, we’ll protect you if something happens in the castle!” Sarah protested.

“Get out of my way.”

Scott and Sarah looked to see the man who’s been interfering with Team Plasma, Jotaro.

Scott sent out his Patrat while Sarah sent out her Purrloin.

Concordia held her hands up between the two grunts. “We bring you no harm. Please let us pass.” She said to Jotaro.

Jotaro’s Zoroark looked at Concordia, all confused. Jotaro did the same.

“...You’re not like the other Team Plasma grunts I’ve battled before.” Jotaro said to the two women. The two grunts were sweating somewhat.

“Can you do something for me? It’s about N.” Anthea said, gaining Jotaro’s attention.

“If anything happens to N, please help him. He’s been through enough.” Anthea said.

Jotaro looked at her, a bit puzzled by what she said.

“....I’ll….”

Anthea smiled at Jotaro, Concordia left out a sigh of relief. Scott and Sarah looked at the two women, ready to go with them.

Anthea and Concordia walked past Jotaro, not having any conflict with him. The grunts followed them as well, trying to keep them safe.

Jotaro continued onward, going to the fourth floor. Cress appeared out of nowhere, he kept looking at one of the rooms.

“My whole personality is not real, same goes for my brothers. I feel nothing. Perhaps you will, when you go to this room.” Cress said out loud. He disappeared afterwards.

Jotaro ran to where Cress used to be, he looked down at Trick, the Zoroark was alert around here.

“It can be a trap.”

“Or not. Cress would have attacked me back then.” Jotaro protested at Trick’s statement.

He and Trick entered the room.

* * *

_“Father? Why can’t I go outside?”_

_A boy tugged at his father’s pants, begging for an answer. The father looked at his son._

_“Natural, humans are cruel. They’ve done terrible things to Pokemon, you can see for yourself.”_

_The boy looked at the Zorua, its eyes aggressive at him. The boy went closer to it, it growled in response._

_“But, not all humans are terrible, right father?” The boy turned to his father._

_“Humans are always cruel, no matter what. They dispose of you when you aren't useful to them.”_

_“You won’t dispose of me, right?”_

_“Of course not! Head to your room, Anthea will be there waiting for you.”_

_“Really?!”_

* * *

Jotaro was now at the final door, his Pokemon in their Pokeballs. He entered it, and came to a sight.

There N was, sitting in a throne. He stood up once he noticed Jotaro.

“This is where the legendary heroes should battle! Jotaro, I ask of you, where is Reshiram?” N asked, walking towards the middle of the room.

Jotaro walked closer to the middle. “I don’t have Reshiram.” He responded.

N stopped in his tracks, his head down. “That’s a shame, I liked you a bit. ZEKROM!”

The building was shaking, Jotaro held his balance and watched as Zekrom now stood in the middle of the room.

It’s eyes focusing on Jotaro, N was now beside Zekrom, ready to battle.

“I’m sorry, Jotaro.”

The Light Stone flew out of Jotaro’s pocket.

**“Jotaro, thank you. I know I’m a bad guy, but I’ll fight with you. I will change in order to fight.”  
**   


**“Now, shall we?”**

Jotaro clutched his head, it was aching in pain. Everything hurted, he felt like he could die any second now.

“Yes, let’s fight. Reshiram.”

Reshiram gazed at Jotaro, N was in awe at the sight of the other legendary Dragon.

**“Zeid!”**

**“Rowan!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared.


	50. End Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro battles N.

The two legendary Dragons attacked each other, Reshiram using Dragon Breathe while Zekrom used Giga Impact.

Despite Reshiram using Dragon Breathe, Zekrom had no scratches at all. Zekrom attacked Reshiram, making it roar.

Jotaro’s eyes gleamed orange, he sent out Velvet.

“Ice Beam.” He whispered to Velvet, who sent out a beam of ice at Zekrom. The Dragon, once hit by it, looked at Velvet.

It’s tail began to glow blue, sending a ball of lightning towards Velvet. Velvet didn’t react quick enough, the only thing that remained of her was her cone.

**“ZEID! Leave the others, this is our battle!”**

Zekrom went back to fighting Rowan, the two battling it out. Trick hopped out of his Pokeball, dashing towards Zekrom and slashing it with all of his force.

The Dragon fainted, Rowan looked at Trick.

 **“Watch out!”** Reshiram yelled at Trick, he ducked to a Night Slash attack by a Klinklang.

“You’re a Zoroark, ain’t you!” Trick yelled, using Foul Play on the Klinklang, its form changed revealing to be a Zorua instead.

It smirked at Trick, before sending out an Focus Blast at him. Trick was hit in the head, his body falling to the ground. His body unmoving, Jotaro didn’t notice one bit.

Scar jumped out and saw Trick’s body. “No…YOU!” Scar yelled, his words turning violent instantly. He slapped the Zorua, making it faint.

“Your Pokemon are sad.” N noted. Jotaro stared at him with gleaming orange eyes, he didn’t say a single word.

The real Klinklang came out and used Discharge on Scar, the Gurdurr blocking it with his beam. Star popped out and used Flame Charge at the Klinklang.

The Klinklang used Discharge in retaliation, Star kept on going with her Discharge.

She sent out another Discharge, one more powerful, the Klinklang fainted. An Vanilluxe was behind Star, preparing a Blizzard against the Zebstrika.

Star looked behind to be greeted by snow, her body felt cold and she fell onto the floor. Scar looked upon the scene.

Velvet, Trick, and Star were dead.

The Vanilluxe turned to Scar, ready to use another Blizzard attack. Scar ran with all of his might to the Vanilluxe, using Wake Up Slap on it.

‘It wasn’t enough!’ He thought to himself, as his body turned to ice.

The Vanilluxe looked for its next victim, it didn’t see the rocks above it. Rocky crushed the Vanilluxe using Rock Slide. Lillil was behind Rocky, she looked at the battle.

“No!” She shouted, seeing Scar’s body.

A Carracosta and Archeops landed in front of Rocky and Lillil. 

Rocky and Lillil stood near each other. “You take out the Archeops, I’ll take care of the Carracosta.” Lillil said.

* * *

Jotaro looked at the sky, it was bright. He knew this wasn’t real, it was a dream. He wished he knew what was happening right now.

A light emerged in front of Jotaro, he covered his eyes. The light faded, there Rowan stood.

 **“Jotaro, your Pokemon…..”** Rowan said, looking directly at Jotaro.

“Don’t tell me.” Jotaro begged.

Rowan nodded his head, Jotaro looked in disbelief.

“No, please no!” Jotaro cried, collapsing to the floor. 

**“I’ll bring them back.”**

Jotaro stopped crying, he looked up to Rowan. He stood up and grabbed Rowan by his collar.

 **“I’ll use my energy to bring them back! I’ll possibly resort back to my stone.”** Rowan explained, not caring about what Jotaro was doing.

**“My battle with Zeid is over, your Pokemon shouldn’t die. Consider this my repayment.”**

Jotaro let go of Rowan’s collar. “You’re serious?”

Rowan nodded his head.

* * *

Jotaro blinked back to his life, rubbing his eyes. He looked at N, who had a sad face. He immediately drifted to his Pokemon, only Rocky and Lillil were alive.

“I lost…?” N asked.

“You did, thanks for killing my Pokemon.” Jotaro said sarcastically at N.

N collapsed, Jotaro looked at him. 

“I couldn’t save my friends..?” N cried. Jotaro didn’t know what to say about this. He was focused on N so much, he didn’t notice his Pokemon being revived back.

Jotaro walked over to N, sitting down with him.

“I…” N spoke, not finding words to talk.

“Was I wrong about Pokemon? All my life, I’ve only seen Pokemon that have suffered by humans.” N explained to Jotaro.

* * *

_The Zorua growled at N, showings its teeth. It didn’t trust him, even if the boy was with his father. It knew not to trust people ,ever since their family had been separated by people._

_The Woobat hid itself from N, it was particularly a ball. It remembered its last trainer, and the way their trainer pushed them to their limit several times._

* * *

  
“But then, I heard your Oshawott. I didn’t believe that it wanted to be with you, I then traveled around Unova. I saw people and the ways they loved their Pokemon. I needed someone to battle me, someone who was chosen by Reshiram!” N explained, almost bursting into tears.

“I just needed someone who would battle me to tell me I was wrong! That Pokemon and trainers should be together!” N shouted.

“What happens now? I’ll probably be arrested for this…Will people even forgive me? No, they will probably not...” N questioned himself.

“I promised someone that I would help you if anything happens to you.” Jotaro spoke up, standing up now.

“I’ll help you even after you have done all of this. You realized that you were wrong, and that you want to right it.” Jotaro explained to N, he reached his hand out towards N.

“I guess the world wasn’t black and white….” N smiled, grabbing Jotaro’s hand. N stood up, and turned his direction to somewhere else.

Jotaro turned to where he was looking, his eyes widened a bit.

There all of Jotaro’s Pokemon that had fainted, were alive and moving.

Trick ran to hug Jotaro, almost making him fall to the ground. Scar and Star joined in next, Jotaro managed to keep his balance for the two, almost losing it again to Star. He fell to the ground when Rocky joined in. Velvet and Lillil joined in last. 

  
Jotaro embraced the hug from them.

Reshiram and Zekrom looked at the two heroes. Rowan looked at Zeid.

 **“Tahw lliw neppah won?”** Zeid asked, Reshiram thinking in his head before answering.

 **“M’I gniog ot nurt kcab noos. Ot ym enots morf.”** Rowan answered, Zekrom now being alert.

 **“T’nod evael em ereh.”** Zeid begged.

**“Wait….”**

**“What’s that?”**

Zeid and Rowan looked, their eyes widened.

* * *

  
“I’ll try to explain everything to Alder, then you can go from there.” Jotaro explained to N, carrying N.

“Thank you, Jotaro. If it wouldn’t for you, then I would have done this all.” N said.

 **“N! WATCH OUT!”** Zeid yelled. It happened in a second, N was slashed by an Bisharp. Jotaro was pushed back by a Bouffalant, making him fly back a bit.

Jotaro coughed, and stood up. 

Ghetsis was there, his expression unhappy.

“After all of this, you think you deserve the name Harmonia, boy?!” Ghetsis yelled at N, the former bleeding now.

“F-Father?” N questioned.

“You pathetic boy! After all this, you got defeated by a trainer from who knows where?! Then you believed that you can change from all of this!” Ghetsis said, grabbing N’s hair and pulling it.

“Get away from him!” Jotaro warned Ghetsis, sending out Trick.

Ghetsis turned his attention to Jotaro.

“I didn’t expect you to be problematic. If I did, I would have killed you off.” Ghetsis said, smiling afterwards.

“N was a puppet, a freak, I love to say. Everything would have been perfect. He would defeat Alder and once he gave out an order to release Pokemon, I would have ruled over Unova with my Pokemon!” Ghetsis laughed, his laugh a wicked one.

“Then you came into the picture, you were a little pest, N didn’t bother to take out!” Ghetsis kicked N’s stomach, making him cough out blood.

“That being said, you have to be taken cared of. I could still use N, and you’re the only one who knows about my plans.” Ghetsis explained, having a wicked smile.

“Trick, Night Slash!” Jotaro called, pointing at Ghetsis. The Zoroark ran to Ghetsis, instead a Cofagrigus appeared right in front of him.

It grabbed Trick, using its arms, and poisoned him. Ghetsis let go of N, he fell onto the ground, bleeding from his wound in his chest.

Ghetsis just smirked when Jotaro tried coming over to N. His Bisharp almost cut Jotaro’s neck, if he had run faster.

Jotaro backed away from N, aware he couldn’t do anything right now for him.

Trick slashed the Cofagrigus, coughing out a bit of blood due to the poison. The Cofagrigus almost grabbed him, however Trick ducked and used Foul Play on it.

Ghetsis sent out his Hydreigon, Jotaro cursed under his breath when he saw it. Scar popped out of his Pokeball, remembering Driftveil City.

He also remembered Fluff.

_“I say if we meet him again, we beat him to a pulp!”_

He ran over to the Hydreigon, slapping all three of its heads. It opened all of its mouths, to send out a Fire Blast. Scar closed his eyes knowing he was going to die at this moment.

He heard running hoofs, and he opened his eyes to see that he was running on Star. He looked to see that the Hydreigon was preparing another Fire Blast.

“Run towards it! We need to battle all of these guys to let Jotaro help N!” Scar shouted at Star, the Zebstrika nodded.

Star turned around and ran towards the Hydreigon, Scar held onto his Quick Claw. Once she was close enough, Scar jumped and slapped the Hydreigon with his beam. It fainted and fell onto the floor.

Trick looked at Star and Scar, and smiled. “We can do this! We can take them down!” Trick yelled.

* * *

Ghetsis was pissed off now, his Bouffalant went into battle. At this point, he didn’t care about N right now. He could always repair that wound once Jotaro was dead.

Jotaro ran to N, having gotten a chance to. He ripped his jacket sleeve, and made N sit up.

“J-Jotaro…?” N whispered, his voice quiet as a mouse.

“Hold still.” Jotaro told N, he used the ripped sleeve to try to make the bleeding stop. N squealed a bit, being in a bit of pain.  
  


“It h-hurts!” N yelled, his legs almost kicking Jotaro.

“I don’t have anything else. Hold it to your wound.” Jotaro advised N, who followed.

“J-Jotaro!” N cried, looking at where Jotaro’s Pokemon were battling.

“What is it?” Jotaro asked.

“Your Gurdurr!”

* * *

Jotaro turned to see Scar on the ground, barely alive. He ran to him, leaving N by himself. 

“Scar!” Jotaro cried out, reaching his Gurdurr. Scar let out of his construction beam, not having the energy to hold it anymore.

“Jotaro, I’m sorry for being mean.” Scar apologized.

“Don’t say you’re sorry! I have a Full Restore, I won’t let you die! Just stay with me!” Jotaro begged, digging into his pockets desperately.

“Everything hurts, that Bouffalant used Head Charge on me. I...can’t….move.” Scar said, Jotaro almost crying.

“I’ll….tell Fluff….that I saw Resh…” Scar closed his eyes. He felt cold now, so cold. Jotaro shook his body, begging for a reaction from Scar.

“Scar! SCAR!” Jotaro shouted, repeatedly shaking his body. He let out of his body, and looked up. Star was there, crying.

“I...feel...tired.” Star said, falling near Jotaro. Jotaro shook his head repeatedly, not wanting to believe this.

“Star, stay with me!” Jotaro shouted, his Reshiram flying over to Jotaro to keep watch on him.

“I took down the….Bouffalant. Are you proud of me? I’ll...sleep….now.” Star smiled at Jotaro, crying tears at her trainer.

“Star and Scar are…” Jotaro cursed himself under his breath after he had said that. He allowed this to happen and now two of his Pokemon were dead!

* * *

  
Rocky was focusing on this Seismitoad, Lillil right behind him ready to attack if anything went wrong.

When the ground was shaking, Rocky fell onto the floor. Lillil was confused for a while, she shook Rocky’s shell.

“Rock-“ Lillil noticed Rocky’s shell had been cut in half, possibly by the earthquake. She realized that the Seismitoad had just used Earthquake.

“ROCKY!” Lillil cried, Jotaro looked over to Lillil and ran over to them. He looked at Rocky’s body.

“This can’t be happening!” Jotaro said.

Lillil looked at the Seismitoad, she sent a huge beam of energy towards it. It sucked the Pokemon’s energy up, making it faint.

“LILLIL!” 

Lillil looked to see fire coming near her, from a Eelektross. She didn’t move fast enough.

“AHHHHHHH!” She screamed, getting burned. Jotaro grabbed her and ran away from the Eelektross, some of the fire getting onto his jacket.

“Jotaro, your jacket!” Lillil cried, pointing at the back of it.

“It doesn’t matter right now, Star and Scar are dead! I need you guys to survive!” Jotaro explained, Lillil looked at him. 

“Scar’s…..dead?” She asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

The Eelektross moved towards them, while they were distracted. They could easily kill them both right here and now. If not for Trick using Night Slash.

Trick looked back to Jotaro and Lillil, he waved at Jotaro.

“Hi dad! Where’s everyone?” He asked, being excited.

“Scar, Star, and Rocky are dead.” Jotaro announced to Trick. The Zoroark’s smile began to fade once he realized Star was dead.

He fell onto the floor, weeping for Star. 

“TRICK, MOVE!” Jotaro and Lillil shouted at him, Jotaro began to run to him.

Trick’s ears perked up, he looked at Jotaro. He lifted his head up, to turn around.

A Bisharp was behind him.

Trick’s eyes widened.  
  


“DAD!”

Trick’s head rolled on the floor, the Bisharp looked at its blades, having cut Trick’s head off.

Jotaro held Trick’s head. “No.” He whispered to himself.

Lillil was trembling, she was frozen. She told herself to move when the Bisharp moved over to Jotaro. Velvet came out of her Pokeball and used Avalanche against it.

The Vanilluxe ran over to Lillil to protect her. She looked at the trembling Lilligant.

“This has to be happening for a reason! If I die, tell Jotaro I loved you guys!” Velvet panicked, using Avalanche again. The Bisharp stomped on the ground, rocks forming underneath Velvet.

The rocks impaled Velvet, making her ice fall onto the ground. Velvet’s cone fell onto the ground, Lillil still stood there frozen over everything.

Jotaro stopped looking at Trick and saw Velvet’s cone. The Bisharp smashed it under his feet, destroying Velvet.

“I…” Lillil had no words, she had just learned that all of her friends were dead now. In just a few minutes, this could all happen.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

* * *

  
  
Jotaro witnessed Lillil die before his eyes, all of his Pokemon were dead now. He let go of Trick’s head and looked at the Bisharp.

“Any last words, Jotaro?” Ghetsis asked, being satisfied at the battle.

Jotaro didn’t say anything.

The Bisharp walked over to Jotaro, ready to slice his head off. When it suddenly stopped.

“Bisharp, what are you doing?” Ghetsis asked.

The Bisharp went on one knee, then it collapsed. Lillil stood behind it, blood on her face.

“I lived on 3 health.” She whispered softly, she looked at Jotaro.

“W-Where’s everyone? Come on, where are they? I want to teach them m-moves…” Lillil said to Jotaro.

Ghetsis looked upon this, dissatisfied and pissed at this.

“Hydreigon, destroy this place.” Ghetsis called, snapping his fingers. His Hydregion got up and destroyed a pillar. A Shadow Traid appeared near Ghetsis, and teleported him away.

Once that happened, the castle began to collapse. Zekrom grabbed N and put him on his back, he flew off, leaving Jotaro and Reshiram. The doorway to leaving the room had been blocked now, due to a fallen rock.

Lillil hugged Jotaro, he hugged her back. He held Lillil’s Pokeball, and put her back into it.

“If one of us dies, it’s going to be me.” Jotaro said to himself.

After some time, a rock crumpled. It was above Jotaro, it was going to crush him if it fell.

He held Lillil’s Pokeball tightly,hoping they would find her Pokeball somehow. Lillil was the only one who survived this.  
  


The rock fell and everything went to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scar: Level 14-56  
> Star: Level 9-55  
> Trick: Level 1-57  
> Rocky: Level 25-55  
> Velvet: Level 24-55


	51. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Jotaro’s death and time skips.

“The castle collapsed?!” Cheren asked the Gym Leaders. They had just managed to escape the castle, before it fell.

”Yes, it did.” Lenora said.

“Are you all okay?” Alder asked them all.

They all nodded, Cheren knew something was off. One person wasn’t here, and that person was supposed to be Reshiram’s hero.

”Where’s Jotaro?” 

The Gym Leaders looked at each other, asking if they had seen Jotaro. Skyla turned to Cheren, shaking her head. 

None of the Gym Leaders had seen Jotaro exit the castle.

”I’m going in there!” Cheren shouted, when he did, Burgh and Alder held him back.

”You can’t, the castle is in ruins!” Burgh reasoned with Cheren.

Cheren turned to Burgh. “Then what?! Let Jotaro die in there?!” He yelled at Burgh.

A roar was heard, all of the Gym Leaders looked at the champion chair. Alder, Burgh, and Cheren stepped away from it.

Reshiram appeared, in front of the champion chair.

”Why is Reshiram here?” Lenora asked.

Cheren had a sliver of hope, that Reshiram saved Jotaro. That Jotaro was safe from harm.

” **I couldn’t save him.”**

Cheren looked at the Dragon, confused. The Gym Leaders realized what it had meant.

Jotaro was dead.

**”I saved one of his possessions, and his surviving Pokemon.”**

Reshiram put two items on the chair.

A black hat and a Pokeball.

“What happened to him?! Please, tell us!” Cheren begged with Reshiram.

 **”It was possible he was crushed to death. “** Reshiram answered.

 **”Before I go, find Ghetsis. He got away, he’s responsible for Jotaro’s dea-“** A light began to glow from Reshiram, everyone covered their eyes from the light. Once it was gone, there stood a stone.

The Light Stone.

* * *

“We have to go back!” N begged at Zekrom.

 **”No, you’re injured. I hope Rowan saved him at the last minute.”** Zekrom said, flying through the air.

“But, he could be in dang-“ N accidentally touched his wound, making him jump a bit. He breathed in and out, to calm himself down.

 **”I’ll try to find a Audino, you’ll be fine, N.”** Zekrom said.

“...Okay. We’ll go back one day, right?” N asked.

Zekrom nodded his head, making N smile a bit.

N looked back at the castle. “I’ll come back for you, Jotaro.”

* * *

**  
** **1 Day Later**

”What?” 

“I’m asking you to have Jotaro’s Lilligant.”

Bianca couldn’t hear what Cheren was saying, he wanted her to have Jotaro’s Lilligant.

“Can’t Jotaro take care of her?” She asked Cheren.

Cheren’s eyes immediately started to tear up. “Bianca, Jotaro’s dead.”

”What...?” Bianca asked, not believing the words that Cheren had said.

“He’s dead, the Gym Leaders are trying to find Ghetsis now. I think Lillil will like you more than me.” Cheren said, holding out an Pokeball for Bianca.

”I’m keeping watch on the Light Stone.” He added.

Bianca grabbed the Pokeball, she looked at Cheren.

”I’ll treat Lillil with care.” Bianca said.

* * *

Kakyoin emerged from a black hole, he jumped out of it. He looked around the area he was at, he was at Celestial Tower. He was inside the building.

”Where am I here?” He asked himself.

 _”Kakyoin, I have a feeling we should head upstairs.”_ His Gardevoir spoke to him.

”Alright...” Kakyoin said, walking up the stairs.

The first floor, he saw someone he knew. It was Cheren, he was putting flowers near a gravestone.

He turned around to leave, when he noticed Kakyoin.

He immediately ran to the stairs, Kakyoin didn’t know why. He went to where the gravestone Cheren had put the flowers on.

_Jotaro Kujo_

_May He And His Pokemon Rest In Peace._

Kakyoin stared at the gravestone, in disbelief.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

”Scott and Sarah, what do you two plan to do afterwards?” Anthea asked the two brunette twins.

The two former Plasma grunts looked at her.

”Well, I always wanted to be a actor!” Sarah smiled.

“Sinnoh or Hoenn?” Scott asked Sarah.

“Wait, got any more info about Ghetsis?” Scott asked Anthea.

“Rood hasn’t found anything about Ghetsis. But, he’s trying his best to.” Anthea said.

“Still the fact, that Zinzolin knew about Ghetsis’ true intentions, is sicking.” Sarah said, in disbelief a bit.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

  
”Kakyoin?”

”Yes, Cynthia?”

”How’s the Battle Frontier?”

”Oh, it’s going fine! I still can’t beat Darach though.”

Cynthia still remembered when Kakyoin gave up his champion title, due to what happened in Unova.

Kakyoin lost a friend that day, he didn’t feel like being a champion of Sinnoh ever since.

Cynthia didn’t let any reporters interview Kakyoin, thankfully they didn’t. Now, Kakyoin was focused on the Battle Frontier.

He wanted to get stronger. Cynthia didn’t believe that he got over his friends death so fast.

* * *

Bianca let out Lillil from the Pokeball, in Celestial Tower. For the first time, she was allowing the Lilligant to see Jotaro’s gravestone.

She noticed the Lilligant had burns on her arms, and a scar on the front of her face.

Bianca didn’t want to know what Lillil went through.

Lillil looked at the gravestone, she then began to talk. Bianca didn’t understand a single thing from her.

* * *

”No..” Lillil said to herself, she shook her head when she saw that gravestone.

”Please don’t!” Lillil cried.

”Please don’t leave me by myself!” She cried, tears flowing down.

”I want my friends back! I want anybody to come back! Please, don’t leave me here by myself!” Lillil cried, hitting the ground.

”Trick, Star, Scar, Velvet, Rocky! I want you to guys to come back! Please!” She begged into the air.

**  
“JOTARO!”**

* * *

**  
2 Years Later**

  
”And the Tepigs have been fed!” Bianca said to herself, she was carrying a bag of feed for the starter Pokemon.

After two years, she and Cheren hadn’t talked since what happened. She sighed, and sent out Lillil.

The Lilligant had been cold and turned silent ever since she saw the gravestone. She turned away from Bianca, not wanting her comfort.

Bianca just wanted to help the Lilligant move on, she knew it wasn’t going to be easy though.

Lillil had one thing left from Jotaro, his hat. She cared for it and even wore it. Bianca smiled at the memory of her accidentally finding out about that.

Bianca remembered about Aspertia City, and Nate.

”I’m going to be late for delivering the Pokemon!” Bianca cried out, sending out her Mandibuzz. She looked over to Lillil, the Lilligant allowing Bianca to return her to her Pokeball.

Bianca thought it was weird, but she returned Lillil back to her Pokeball.

Now all Bianca had to do was fly from Nuvema Town to Aspertia City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a squeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I finished this. Like I said for this chapter notes, there will be a squeal for this. I’ll do it possibly after FireRed.
> 
> All I want to say is thank you all of reading this story. It meant a lot to me.
> 
> End Game Time: 44:31  
> Pokedex: 126  
> Deaths: 12


End file.
